TOME 1 : Un bout de chemin ensemble
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Sandor Clegane voulait coudre la bouche de la fille qu'il avait décidé de sauver, Arya Stark. Maintenant elle est encore plus bavarde depuis qu'une personne s'est rajoutée à leur escapade dans Westeros. Comment cela va-t-il se finir ? C'est fatigant de devenir quelqu'un de bon mais la récompense peu s'avérer généreuse. Arya/Limier (famille) et OC/S (romance plus tard). UA, T voir M
1. Chapter 1

Voilà voilà … Voilà. J'ai finalement craquée. Enchantée la fandom Games Of Thrones !

Combien de fois je me suis dit de ne pas me lancer dans une fiction GOT, combien de fois ? Je ne les comptes plus mais me voilà avec cette histoire qui s'ajoute à toutes les autres qui attendent une fin, honte à moi, vraiment.

Une fanfiction centrée sur le duo le plus mignon et sympa de la série, Arya et Sandor Clegane ! Mes deux personnages favoris suivit par Jon Snow et Daenerys w; (Grrrr pourquoi c'est tellement biennn)

Bon, je ne sais pas à quel fréquence je vais poster les suites ni la longueur de l'histoire mais je me lance déjà avec ce premier chapitre. En espérant aboutir à quelque chose de vraiment sympathique

Alors c'est un appariement **Famille/Hurt Confort et Drame**. Principalement Arya et le Limier (uniquement lien familiale !) Avec l'ajout de mon OC universel sinon ce n'est pas amusant et cela apportera ma touche personnel. Aboutira très certainement à de la **romance SC/OC**.

Je ne m'éterniserai pas sur les autres personnages autour de cet univers car ils sont beaucoup trop complexes et je ne souhaite pas faire une trop longue histoire, je veux rester autour du duo Arya/Limier et l'OC.

 **Disclaimer** : L'histoire, les personnages et l'univers tout entier appartient au seul et unique Georges R.R Martin. Seul mon OC m'appartient de tout droits.

Prends place peu après que Clegane «capture» Arya Stark.

Merci à ma Bêta correctrice **Crumbleb** qui prend soin de me corriger les chapitres :) Elle y travaille actuellement !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il sillonnait les vastes contrées de Westeros dans un seul but.

Après le décès d'Eddard Stark et la bataille de la Néra, Sandor Clegane rompu sa loyauté envers la Couronne et surtout envers cet affreux roi qu'était Joffrey Barathéon.

Bien qu'il fût impressionné par les prouesses du Feu Grégeois et l'intelligence du nain Tyrion Lannister, il ne pouvait combattre le feu. Alors il partit seul de son côté, fut capturé par des fous qui admiraient un Dieu inexistant et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille Stark.

Pouvait-il pour une fois faire quelque chose de bien ? Après bien-sûr avoir craché au visage de son ancien roi. Il voulait ramener la fille à sa mère et espérait recevoir de l'argent en échange de sa rare bonté. Après cela, il trouverait un endroit où vivre jusqu'au jour où il se confrontera une nouvelle fois à son monstre de frère, Gregor Clegane.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le côté de son visage non marqué se crispa de haine et de rage. Il souhaitait tellement se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait étant plus jeune … Mais pour le moment, il avait une autre mission.

«Pourquoi vous me garder en otage … Vous devriez me laisser partir.» Dit une petite voix forte devant lui. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur la tête sombre aux cheveux courts d'Arya Stark et sourit en coin.

«Parce que si je le faisais, quelqu'un d'autre de l'armée des Lannister mettrait la main sur toi et ferait bien pire que moi. Surtout à des petites filles comme toi.» Expliqua l'ancien Chien de la Couronne, Chevalier protecteur de Joffrey.

Arya grimaça à cela puis serra une plus grosse touffe de la crinière du cheval sous elle par peur de perdre l'équilibre. Bien que le Limier la tenait fermement contre lui pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de son étreinte.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment en louchant face au soleil à l'horizon. Elle cligna des yeux quand elle vit au loin une épaisse fumée noirâtre s'évaporer dans les airs. Clegane donna un coup dans les flancs de son cheval puis le dirigea vers le village qui se trouvait normalement à cet endroit.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent aux abords, les deux personnages dévisagèrent ce qui restait de la belle place qu'était autrefois Eredor.

Le village avait été ravagé par le feu et les soldats des Lannister d'après la bannière qui flottait sinistrement. De la fumée noire s'élevait encore haut dans le ciel et ne laissait présager rien de bon à quiconque s'approchait trop près de cet endroit.

«Qu'est-il arrivé …» Marmonna d'une voix basse Arya en regardant les corps sans vies des pauvres paysans sur le sol.

Le cheval du Limier passait par-dessus les morts, devenant légèrement nerveux face à l'odeur putride des cadavres.

L'homme assis derrière elle qui la tenait ne répondit pas, il continua de guider son cheval à travers l'horreur qui s'était produit ici, quelques heures à peine auparavant. Ses yeux scrutaient le sol et les yeux vides du petit peuple.

«Peu importe, continuons.» Déclara-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur les rênes de son cheval et en donnant un petit coup dans ses flancs.

Arya déglutit lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur une femme et un enfant égorgés non loin d'un vieillard qui avait été embroché par sa propre fourche. Elle ne voulait pas détourner les yeux du massacre, elle devait devenir plus forte et se tenir la tête haute.

Elle se souvenait du jour où son père Ned Stark avait été décapité devant la totalité du peuple de Port Réal pour sa soi-disant traîtrise à la Couronne. Si Yoren ne lui avait pas détourné le visage de la scène atroce, elle n'aurait pas baissé les yeux, pas pour ce crime.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Arya resserra sa prise sur la crinière du cheval noir, la bouche en une ligne mince et le regard droit devant elle. Il fallait faire face à la réalité des choses et apprendre à passer outre de telles cruautés. Un jour viendra où la vengeance frappera.

Sandor sentit la fille se raidir mais décida de ne pas commenter, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire après tout. Il n'avait qu'un seul but, rendre la fille à son frère et à sa mère aux Jumeaux et prendre la rançon.

Le cheval hennit doucement puis commença à hocher la tête rapidement, faisant claquer les rênes contre son encolure. Il fit un petit écart lorsqu'il s'approcha d'une charrette contenant du foin ainsi qu'une femme ligotée contre la grande roue de celle-ci.

Le silence de mort rendait mal à l'aise Arya mais quelque chose avec cette femme contre la charrette piqua sa curiosité. Lorsqu'ils passèrent, elle se pencha puis regarda longuement en arrière et cru voir un petit mouvement des mains de la femme ligotée.

Sans un mot, Arya sauta du cheval et courut vers elle, ignorant le Chien qui jurait derrière son dos. Elle courut vers la femme puis s'accroupit devant elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules frêles et crasseuses de l'inconnue.

Elle ne bougeait pas sous son toucher et pendant un instant Arya pensait qu'elle devenait folle avec tous ses morts mais finalement, la femme remua.

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche d'Arya mais une main forte lui prit l'épaule et la retourna brutalement face au visage rude et en colère appartenant à Sandor Clegane.

«Ne fait plus jamais ça, fille.» Grogna d'une voix mortellement basse le Limier, les yeux se rétrécissant lorsqu'Arya le regarda méchamment et se dégagea de sa poigne de fer.

Elle se leva sur l a pointe de ses pieds puis pointa son doigt vers la femme contre la charrette.

«Elle est vivante ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça !» S'écria Arya en serrant les poings contre elle.

Sandor regarda la femme morte à sa gauche puis secoua la tête vers Arya mais s'arrêta lorsque, effectivement, elle bougea les doigts.

«Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon foutu problème ! T'as envie de crever ici ? Les soldats Lannister ne vont pas tarder à revenir et je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma peau dans ce trou à rat.»

Il se releva puis cracha sur le sol. La respiration d'Arya devint plus laborieuse alors qu'elle regardait le Limier se retourner et partir en direction de son cheval. Prit d'un nouvel élan de courage, elle marcha rapidement vers l'homme dos à elle et lui arracha son poignard.

«Hey !» Cria-t-il dans la colère en se retournant vers elle mais la fille était déjà en face de la femme agonisante à couper les liens qui la tenaient fermement contre la charrette.

Elle gémissait mais gardait les yeux fermés. Ses bras tombèrent sur le sol et le haut de son corps bascula en avant contre Arya, n'ayant plus aucune force en elle. Sandor s'approcha à nouveau et prit les épaules de la femme pour la redresser contre la charrette, une main gantée soutenant sa tête en arrière.

Malgré les brûlures, la crasse et les bleus, le Limier pouvait tout de même voir à quoi elle ressemblait à peu près. Une peau claire, des sourcils sombres, une robe à moitié déchirée et ensanglantée mais ce qui l'interpella fut la couleur de ses cheveux … Platine.

 _Serait-ce … ?_ Sans même y repenser à deux fois, Sandor dégota son autre poignard et le leva pour mettre un terme à son existence. Mais il sentit la froideur familière d'une lame sous sa gorge et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de son propre poignard qu'Arya avait pris.

«Ne la touchez pas, sinon je vous tue.» Dit-elle sans sourciller, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle tenait la lame contre sa gorge d'une main ferme même si intérieurement elle savait qu'elle était encore incapable de tuer un homme adulte.

«Tu te crois forte ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me faire avec ça ?» Se moqua le Limier en levant son bon sourcil dans sa direction. D'un coup de bras, il dégagea la main de la fille Stark de sous sa gorge et lui attrapa le devant de la chemise dans l'une de ses grandes mains.

Il glissa son propre poignard sous la gorge d'Arya et l'approcha près de son visage meurtri, les dents serrés de colère. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne tuait plus les plus faibles et encore moins la fille Stark.

«Ne joue pas avec moi fille, ou c'est moi qui te trancherai en rondelles.» grogna-t-il à son visage puis il la relâcha, la faisant tomber en arrière sur le sol sale. Il arrêta de la regarder puis tourna à nouveau son visage vers la femme inconsciente, se demandant quoi faire d'elle.

Il pouvait mettre un terme à son agonie mais il pouvait aussi la déposer à l'auberge la plus près ou elle serait soignée et remise sur pieds, du moins il espérait cette possibilité. Il ne tuait plus les faibles à moins d'y être obligé …

«S'il vous plaît … Ne la tuez pas.» Pria Arya en le regardant d'un air apeuré, toujours assise sur le sol les mains derrière elle.

Sandor baissa la tête et commença une petite série de jurons à propos de petite fille agaçante et de femme trop faible pour se débrouiller seule. Il attrapa la femme à demi morte en mettant un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux puis marcha en direction de son cheval qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Arya se leva elle aussi rapidement et courut pour rattraper l'homme immense, un sentiment de légèreté dans son cœur.

Le Limier balança sans ménagement le corps moue de la femme sur la croupe de son cheval puis il se retourna pour faire face à la gamine souriante, un doigt lever vers son visage et une expression colérique sur les traits de visage non difformes.

«Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour elle ! Dès la prochaine auberge je la jette au pas de la porte et nous reprenons le chemin. C'est clair ?» Grogna-t-il.

Arya pinça les lèvres puis hocha rapidement la tête, se forçant à ne pas sortir une réplique.

«Bien.» Sandor prit la fille sous les aisselles puis la plaça, comme la plupart du chemin déjà parcourut, à califourchon entre la selle et le cou de son cheval.

Il s'installa à son tour sur le grand étalon en veillant à ne pas frapper la femme inconsciente avec sa botte puis ordonna à Stranger de reprendre le chemin. Arya jeta un petit coup d'œil au visage de l'homme barbu mais celui-ci regardait sévèrement droit devant lui. Elle baissa la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Peut-être, oui peut-être … N'était-il pas aussi mauvais après tout ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après quelques heures de voyage, la pluie décida de tomber et d'inonder la forêt luxuriante. Sandor appréciait cela. Le bruit de la pluie et aussi le silence que cela apportait autour de lui. Du moins, avant qu'il n'embarque Arya Stark dans un voyage long et pénible.

La jeune fille n'avait plus dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village réduit en poussière et le Limier était plus que reconnaissant pour cela. Il jetait de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil à l'arrière de son cheval où pendait mollement la femme.

L'eau dégoulinait le long de son dos et enlevait la crasse se trouvant sur son corps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant fut le réveil de la femme et lorsqu'elle bougea de la croupe du cheval, le mélange de l'eau et de la poussière la fit glisser en direction du sol.

Le gros vacarme d'un corps qui frappe le sol alerta Arya qui sauta sans réfléchir du cheval en mouvement et courut vers la femme couchée sur le dos, face au ciel pluvieux. Elle s'abaissa vers elle et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

«Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! En plus d'être chiante tu es sourde ou quoi ?» Gémit Sandor en poussant Arya du corps immobile de la femme.

Il prit ses bras puis la bascula sur son épaule armurée, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau le long de son armure.

«Je n'avais pas envie que vous la laissiez-là !» Renchérit Arya en marchant rapidement et avec colère derrière le Limier.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils allaient retourner sur le cheval, l'homme prit les rênes de Stranger et s'aventura plus loin dans la forêt. Il fallait qu'ils s'abritent quelque part car la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Malheureusement, ils étaient encore assez loin de la prochaine auberge et les circonstances ne leurs permettaient plus d'avancer.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent sous des arbres relativement denses qui ne laissaient presque pas passer l'eau. Néanmoins, il était impossible de faire un feu ici, tout était trempé. Sandor jeta la femme sur de la mousse puis s'adossa contre l'arbre et se laissa glisser sur le sol, complètement épuisé.

Il commença à défaire ses gants ainsi que ses épaulières car il avait besoin de se débarrasser du poids qu'il portait continuellement pour rester en vie. Il regarda Arya sous sa mèche de cheveux et souffla lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait, sûrement en colère par rapport à la manière dont il traitait la femme.

Arya leva les yeux au ciel puis s'assit à côté de la femme inconsciente en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle se rétablirait. Pourquoi voulait-elle tellement la sauver ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus être seule avec le Limier …

«Il faut qu'on l'aide.» Déclara finalement Arya sans lever les yeux vers le Chien.

Elle le dit d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait place à aucun argument.

«Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'es pas guérisseur et moi non plus.» Répondit le Limier en croisant les bras contre sa cuirasse, détournant les yeux.

«Vous avez sauvé ma sœur, vous voulez m'aider, alors aidez-la.» Continua Arya en tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Elle était déterminée à sauver quelqu'un avec ou sans l'aide de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé pour une rançon.

«Tu veux bien arrêter de piailler ? Je ne m'occupe pas des blessures, c'est moi qui les provoque. Et puis je m'en moque !» Finit-il en la regardant, ses cheveux couvrant une partie de sa cicatrice d'enfance.

Arya soupira puis enterra sa figure dans ses genoux, ses bras serrant ses jambes.

La nuit approchait et la pluie se calma pour définitivement cesser de tomber. Sandor s'aventura alors dans les bois pour récupérer des petits branchages et démarrer éventuellement un feu. Lorsqu'il revint près du campement, il avait attrapé un lièvre grâce à son agilité avec ses poignards.

Remerciant les Dieux pour le feu malgré l'humidité, le lièvre fut rapidement cuit et servit. Un silence pesant entourait les deux membres conscients mais il fut brisé lorsqu'un croassement s'échappa des lèvres de la femme à côté d'Arya.

Elle semblait s'étouffer et lorsque la fille Stark la tourna sur le côté pour dégager ses voies respiratoires, du sang coula hors de ses lèvres et sur la mousse.

 _Merde_. Pensa Sandor. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait des contusions internes ce qui entraînera sa mort dans un bref délai. Au final, il ne sera peut-être pas obligé de la tuer lui-même …

Arya leva un lambeau de sa robe couleur taupe et vit que ses côtes étaient bleues voir noires à certains endroits. Qu'avaient-ils faits ?! Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Sandor jeta le petit os qu'il grignotait dans le feu puis ouvrit la bouche.

«Les soldats n'ont aucune pitié envers les femmes et les enfants. Ils sautent sur tout ce qui bougent et généralement, cela se termine en tuerie.» Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa gourde en peau de biche.

«Vous l'avez déjà fait ?» Demanda Arya après un long moment silencieux.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage difforme, aucune expression sur son visage mais de la haine dans ses yeux bleu-verts.

«Faire quoi ? Violer, tuer, massacrer ? On ne vit pas dans un monde heureux ou la chanson est symbole de la Paix. Nous sommes tous des tueurs dans un monde sans pitié.» soupira Sandor puis il posa la tête en arrière contre le pied de l'arbre.

Cela sembla suffire à Arya car elle le regarda avec un dégoût pur puis se coucha dos face à lui, les yeux parcourant la forêt sombre. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à murmurer sa liste de personnes à tuer et le Limier fut le premier cité.

Sandor n'entendit pas ce qu'elle marmonnait et il s'en fichait pas mal en réalité. Il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée qu'il gardait précieusement à sa ceinture puis s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main, sentant légèrement les effets de l'alcool.

Il n'allait certainement pas dire des choses privées à une gamine qui était avant tout... une ennemie ? Même s'il ne lui répondit pas franchement, jamais dans sa vie il n'avait fait intentionnellement du mal à une femme. S'il en ressentait le besoin, il allait au bordel de Baelish et payait la putain qui acceptait ses avances. Ce qui était assez compliqué en effet avec sa tête monstrueuse.

Sandor reprit une dernière gorgée de sa boisson et grimaça à l'aigreur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. La vie avait toujours été injuste pour lui mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui non plus.

Il finit par s'endormir en même temps qu'Arya. Quelques fois durant la nuit, il fut réveillé par les bruits de toux de la femme et le bruit désagréable du sang dans la gorge. Il aurait pu lui éviter toute cette souffrance inutile mais il avait fallu qu'il écoute la gamine …

Au bout d'un certain temps, les bruits cessèrent et Sandor comprit qu'elle avait finalement trépassée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin les oiseaux et leurs chants réveillèrent le Limier de son sommeil léger. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit que le ciel était bleu et que les rayons du soleil réchauffaient ses jambes. Bientôt le long et froid hiver … Connaîtra-t-il encore un été dans sa vie ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était supposé être Arya mais son sang se glaça lorsqu'il ne vit pas la fille et encore plus quand il remarqua que l'étrangère n'était pas là non plus. D'un geste rapide et maîtrisé le Chevalier se jeta sur ses pieds tout en regardant autour de lui.

 _Bordel !_ Pensa Sandor en attrapant sa longue épée et en traversant la forêt à la recherche de la fille Stark. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir aussi facilement et ne pas entendre un seul bruit ?! Pourtant les femmes étaient bruyantes en général !

Il contourna un bosquet puis descendit plus bas vers un cours d'eau mais alors ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit des voix féminines parler non loin de sa position. Il se précipita vers la petite plage de cailloux et fut quelque peu surpris d'y trouver Arya et l'inconnue, parfaitement consciente.

«Alors, est-elle agréable ?» Demanda Arya avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle observait la femme trempait ses jambes et ses bras dans le cours d'eau froid. Elle se mit ensuite à rire quand une grimace passa sur le visage de la femme non loin d'elle.

«Toi !» Hurla le Limier en s'approchant des deux femmes, une main sur le pommeau de son épée longue.

Arya sursauta à la grosse voix mais la femme dans l'eau ne bougea pas de sa position, les yeux fixant la forme énorme du Chevalier en colère qui s'approchait à pas rapide. Sandor attrapa Arya par le bras lorsque celle-ci recula loin de lui puis la jeta contre son imposant torse.

«Ne t'approche pas d'elle, elle est ma prisonnière.» Grogna Sandor en pointant son épée devant lui vers la femme dans le cours d'eau.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux noirs effrayés mais aussi curieux, semblait-il, de la femme.

«Elle ne m'a rien fait ! Quand je me suis réveillée elle n'était plus là ! Alors je suis partie à sa recherche.» Se défendit Arya en poussant le bras de Clegane loin d'elle, les yeux en colère.

Dieux, elle le haïssait.

«Ferme-la ! Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'ait pas égorgée pendant ton sommeil ! Tu n'avais pas à la suivre.» Disputa Sandor en poussant la fille plus loin vers la rive.

Arya voulut rouvrir la bouche mais le regard de mort que lui lança le Chien l'obligea à la fermer comme il le voulait.

Il dévia à nouveau son regard sur la femme frêle toujours dans la rivière. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés lui arrivaient au-dessus de sa poitrine et un peu de sang et de boue se mélangeaient à la couleur platine.

Elle le regardait fixement sans la moindre trace de peur mais peut-être avec une touche de défi dans ses yeux noirs. Tout son corps tremblait et du sang coulait d'une plaie sous sa robe en lambeau.

«Vous ! Je vous trouve en forme pour quelqu'un qui passait près de la mort hier encore.» Sandor se moqua en levant son sourcil.

Il la dévisagea quelques instants de plus puis ricana sèchement en remettant son épée dans le fourreau à sa hanche, estimant qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse.

Ne répondant toujours pas, la femme mordit sa lèvre inférieure mais ne baissa pas pour autant le regard. Elle restait fixée sur la forme imposante du Chevalier défiguré, les bras ballants à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le matin elle ressentait une douleur atroce et quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle voulut juste s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais son état physique ne lui permit pas d'aller bien loin … Simplement jusqu'à la rivière ou la jeune fille la trouva par la suite.

Arya tenta de se dégager de la poigne de fer exercée sur son bras mais Sandor ne lâcha pas prise et l'emmena vers le campement où le cheval attendait patiemment.

«Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici ! Vous avez promis que vous l'emmènerez dans une auberge !» Cria de rage Arya en continuant de se débattre.

«J'ai dit ferme-la ! Et je n'ai rien promis du tout.» Sandor secoua le bras de la fille puis la poussa en avant, gardant son autre main sur l'épée à sa taille.

Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la rivière, quelque chose tomba lourdement dans l'eau.

La femme n'avait plus de force dans ses jambes et frappa la tête la première l'eau glacial. Elle tenta de se redresser sur ses bras mais la profondeur du cours d'eau ne lui permettait pas d'avoir la tête hors de l'eau.

Sandor s'arrêta dans sa marche sans se retourner, débattant intérieurement sur quoi faire. La gamine tenue par sa main ne le regardait même plus et serrait les dents, clairement écœurée par lui. Comme si cela le changeait de l'habitude.

«Tu restes ici.» Dit-il entre ses dents serrés et en relâchant le bras de la fille.

Il se retourna ensuite puis franchit étape par étape l'eau glacial qui montait plus haut que ses genoux. Il grimaça à la froideur mais ne se découragea pas pour autant.

Il récupéra la femme flottante puis la balança une fois de plus sur son épaule massive, ignorant la froideur de l'eau qui coulait maintenant dans son dos. Quelle idée d'aller se baigner après avoir été agressé par les soldats Lannister !

«Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué.» Déclara Arya en décroisant ses bras de sa poitrine lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

Elle le suivit en haut de la pente et vers le cheval noir broutant, en regardant de temps en temps le corps mou de la femme sur son épaule gauche.

Sandor Clegane n'était pas un homme patient et s'il n'avait pas la femme sur son épaule, il aurait cloué le bec à la fille Stark ! Mais il se ravisa et continua de marcher tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait fait cela et dans quel merdier il s'était à nouveau fourré …

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction que j'aime énormément écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours très gratifiant.

VP


	2. Chapter 2

Noté T pour le langage et les scènes sanglantes.

Corrigé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Long et douloureux. Les deux seuls mots que pouvait penser Arya après avoir voyagé pendant une après-midi entière à cheval.

La femme avait repris conscience et tenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur le cheval sans trop toucher le Limier, les mains aux bords de la selle. C'était tout aussi inconfortable que le silence morbide qui planait entre eux.

Arya souffla profondément puis leva les yeux au ciel quand le Chien la regarda sous sa mèche de cheveux d'un air méfiant, s'attendant sûrement qu'elle saute une fois de plus de son cheval. Il la tint plus fermement avec sa main droite puis continua de guider son cheval avec l'autre.

Mais alors il sentit quelque chose glisser lentement vers l'arrière et hors de la croupe du cheval. Il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter l'animal que la femme souffrante tomba une fois encore sur le sol qui n'était pas trop dur fort heureusement.

«C'est pas vrai …» Grogna Sandor en arrêtant brutalement le cheval et en descendant rapidement de la selle, laissant Arya sur Stranger.

La fille tourna la tête en direction du corps sur le sol et observa avec la bouche ouverte le Limier attraper l'épaule de la femme pour lui faire face. Quand il la tourna vers lui, il vit un éclair d'argent puis sentit une petite piqûre sur sa joue gauche.

Instinctivement il sauta en arrière et tira son poignard qui n'était plus à sa place … Petite maudite ! Elle le lui avait volé quand elle était tombé au sol ! Heureusement qu'il avait un autre poignard ainsi que sa longue épée, qu'il ne sortira pas pour cette occasion.

La femme platine se redressa rapidement en tenant le poignard vers le Chevalier, une expression sombre sur ses traits de visage. Elle le tenait à deux mains face à elle et ses yeux fixaient le visage de l'homme qu'on appelait Chien.

Clegane passa sa main sur la petite coupure sur sa joue gauche et maudit une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe la femme. La garce, elle lui abîmait le côté du visage qui n'était pas encore meurtrit !

«C'était en quel honneur ça ? Pour avoir sauvé ton cul ?» Se moqua Sandor en restant droit, sachant comment maîtriser une situation aussi instable. La femme cligna des yeux face à sa vulgarité mais garda tout de même le contact visuel avec son ennemi.

«Où sommes-nous ?» Demanda-t-elle pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

«Donc tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre où nous sommes !» Cracha méchamment Clegane en levant le menton vers elle, clairement pas impressionné. La femme prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vu …

Sandor prit cela comme un signe de faiblesse et saisit l'opportunité pour la désarmer. Mais elle l'esquiva et s'approcha du cheval ainsi que d'Arya qui n'avait pas bougée de sa place sur la selle, encore surprise par ce qu'il se passait.

Elle attrapa ensuite la jambe de la fille puis la tira vers le sol et contre elle en mettant le poignard à son cou. Sandor fit plusieurs pas en avant mais la femme serra la lame plus profondément contre la gorge de la fille. Peut-être l'avait-il un peu sous-estimé …

«N'approchez-plus ! Ou je lui tranche la gorge !» Menaça la femme derrière Arya.

La fille Stark restait fermement plaquer contre l'inconnue, choquée qu'elle lui fasse cela alors qu'elle l'avait sauvée. Elle déglutit puis grimaça légèrement en sentant le métal froid et coupant contre sa gorge.

«Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu ne feras rien à la gamine, sinon je te tuerais lentement et douloureusement.» Répondit Clegane en restant droit, les poings serrés contre lui.

«Je sais qui vous êtes. Mais elle, qui est-ce ? Que fait-elle avec un gars comme vous ?» Questionna la femme en ignorant la menace pesante du Limier.

Clegane roula plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche en réfléchissant sur quoi répondre et quoi faire. Il baissa les yeux dans ceux effrayés d'Arya puis hocha pensivement la tête.

«Arya Stark. Je la ramène chez elle.» Après que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent et presque immédiatement, elle relâcha le poignard dans l'herbe.

Sandor fit plusieurs pas en avant mais la femme se positionna alors entre lui et la fille, prenant sa défense contre le Chien du roi. Elle garda la tête haute pour tenter de correspondre à sa taille conséquente tout en gardant un bras autour d'Arya derrière elle.

«Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous êtes le Limier, Chevalier du roi Joffrey, pire roi qui n'ait jamais existé !» Dit-elle dégoûté, son nez se froissant comme si elle avait senti une odeur de merde.

Clegane l'ignora et fit les derniers pas jusqu'à arriver devant elle, la surplombant complètement avec sa taille imposante. Il la regarda de haut jusqu'à qu'un tout petit sourire se glisse sur sa bouche.

«J'étais le Chien de la famille Royal, maintenant je suis le Chien de personne. Et je ne suis pas Chevalier !» Avec cela de dit, il balança son poing dans le visage de la femme qui tomba en arrière presque sur Arya. La violence du coup n'était pas mortelle mais donnerait très certainement une marque plus tard.

«Pourquoi vous avez fait ça !» Cria d'indignation Arya en regardant tour à tour le Limier et la femme inconsciente sur le sol qui saignait du nez.

«Tu oses encore me le demander alors qu'elle avait un couteau sous ta gorge ? Je viens de te sauver la vie, encore une fois !» Grogna Sandor en grimaçant quand il passa ses doigts sur la petite coupure qui saignait.

Bon sang, c'était rare que quelqu'un arrive à le toucher mais cette femme l'avait réellement pris par surprise.

«Elle était effrayée, tout simplement. Moi aussi j'avais essayé de vous écraser la tête avec un rocher …» Rappela Arya en s'accroupissant à côté de la femme étendue sur l'herbe.

«Tu vas me faire la morale, c'est ça ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.» Marmonna Clegane en récupérant une corde dans l'une de ses sacoches et en s'approchant de la femme.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?» Arya le regarda mais ne reçut aucune réponse tandis qu'il liait les mains de la femme derrière son dos, histoire qu'elle n'essaie plus de faire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié.

«Elle a volé mes affaires, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.» Répondit enfin Sandor en prenant le poignard sur l'herbe et en le secouant devant le visage d'Arya.

Il récupéra ensuite la femme et la jeta une nouvelle fois sur la croupe de son cheval.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque la femme se réveilla, ils étaient à nouveau à l'arrêt en contre bas d'une petite colline. Elle cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur sourde au niveau de son nez, là où avait frappé le Limier.

Elle gémit doucement en un souffle puis tenta de bouger ses bras mais ils étaient fermement liés derrière son dos à son plus grand désarroi. Un petit vent de panique s'installa en elle et sa respiration devint plus profonde, pourquoi était-elle liée de la sorte ?!

«A l'aise ?» Demanda une voix bourrue à sa gauche.

Elle sursauta légèrement puis détourna le regard vers la face brûlée du Limier qui mangeait un bout de viande cuite. Il ne la regardait pas mais derrière son masque impassible elle dessellait tout de même de l'agacement.

Elle déglutit tout en abaissant ses yeux sur le sol en face d'elle, de plus en plus terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir se défendre. Pourquoi la gardait-il prisonnière ? Que lui voulait-il ? Une petite idée se glissa dans un coin de sa tête et la rendit extrêmement nerveuse.

«Laissez-moi partir, je sais me débrouiller seule. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me sauve.» Dit-elle lentement d'une voix tremblante.

Qu'était-elle censée faire avec une simple robe déchirée sans couteau ni rien ?

«Tu n'as qu'à demander à la fillette. C'est grâce à elle si tu es encore en vie parce que moi je voulais te tuer.» Répondit Clegane en levant les yeux vers Arya qui ne disait pas un mot.

La femme tourna la tête vers la jeune fille Stark, un petit sentiment de malaise dans son estomac. Elle l'avait agressé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et la honte déferlait sur elle. Arya ne levait pas les yeux du feu, assise sur un petit rocher les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Finalement, Arya redressa la tête puis regarda droit dans les yeux la femme encore inconnue. Elle la fixa longuement sans bouger, la scrutant du regardant tout en réfléchissant à quelque chose. Puis elle sourit amèrement.

«Comment vous vous appelez ?» Demanda-t-elle.

La femme fronça les sourcils puis se racla la gorge tout en jetant un petit regard méfiant vers le Limier.

«Emerys, Mademoiselle.» Dit-elle en lui rendant son petit sourire.

Elle savait ce qui était advenu de son père Eddard Stark et elle se sentait réellement désolée pour elle. Elle imaginait la douleur que cette petite fille ressentait et surtout la haine qu'elle devait éprouver au fond d'elle.

«Emerys, c'est un joli nom. J'aime beaucoup la couleur de vos cheveux, je n'avais jamais vu cette couleur avant. D'où venez-vous ?» Continua Arya sur sa lancée, penchant la tête sur la droite lorsqu'elle parla de ses cheveux.

Cette question stoppa net le Chien qui leva les yeux vers Arya puis Emerys.

«Je … Viens d'une contrée lointaine. Au-delà des montagnes blanches.» Répondit prudemment Emerys.

«Foutaise. Pourquoi les gardes ne vous ont-ils pas tué ?» Demanda brutalement Sandor en se tournant pleinement vers elle, un regard accusateur.

«Je l'ignore. Je suppose qu'ils pensaient que j'avais succombé à mes blessures …» Dit-elle.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Clegane car il secoua vigoureusement la tête puis se rassit sur son rocher, grignotant le reste de son dîner.

«Il n'y a qu'une seule race qui avait cette couleur de chevelure et aujourd'hui elle n'existe plus. Tu es en danger partout où tu iras et tu nous mets dans une merde noire !» Cracha Sandor en se levant sur ses pieds, une main posée contre le pommeau de son épée.

«Vous pensez que je suis une Targaryen ? Me croyez-vous aussi idiote ? Si j'en étais réellement une, je ne serais pas de ce côté-là de Westeros ! Chevalier …» S'énerva-t-elle en se levant pour défier le Limier, droit dans les yeux.

Sandor et Emerys se regardèrent avec une rage à peine dissimulée. Elle l'avait volontairement appelé Chevalier alors qu'il haïssait ce titre qui ne lui était pas destiné. Tous des hypocrites ! Hors, il n'en était pas un, il aimait dire la vérité surtout quand elle faisait mal.

Ses doigts serrèrent le bout de son épée tandis que sa lèvre supérieure tremblait avec la tension qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Il pourrait la tuer à petit feu pour avoir dit cela à son visage.

«Dès la prochaine auberge je te jetterais sur le premier homme que je verrais.» Dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas, les lèvres pincées. Il vit un éclair de douleur dans les yeux noirs d'Emerys mais cette petite lueur laissa place à une autre défiance.

«Parfait. Je vous remercie.» Finit-elle en reprenant sa place assise sur l'herbe, les mains dans une position inconfortable derrière elle.

Emerys sentit tout de suite qu'Arya la dévisageait de là où elle était assise. Sûrement que la fille ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir agressé.

«Vous connaissiez mon nom, que savez-vous des Stark ?» Questionna Arya en croquant dans un morceau de viande. L'estomac d'Emerys se tordit de dégoût en voyant le jus de la viande dégouliner entre ses doigts et se retint de vomir, elle avait mal au ventre.

«Je connais votre famille de nom mais je ne les ait jamais vu hélas. Mais les rumeurs disaient que votre père était un homme bon et juste ! Pas comme certains …» Elle marmonna le reste de sa phrase en baissant le menton.

Arya se retint de sourire à ce qu'elle avait dit car elle jeta son regard haineux vers un certain Chien. L'homme ne semblait pas les écouter mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il le faisait quand même mais qu'il ne réagissait pas, tout simplement.

Emerys changea de position et décala son poids sur son autre hanche, elle commençait à avoir les muscles engourdis dans le bas du dos et dans ses bras. A ce moment-là Clegane se leva, éteignit rapidement le feu et tira brutalement la femme sur ses pieds, la foudroyant du regard.

«Tu marcheras à l'arrière.» Grogna-t-il en attrapant Arya et en la mettant sur le dos de Stranger.

Il récupéra la corde qui liait les mains d'Emerys puis monta à son tour sur le dos de son cheval, ordonnant à l'animal de commencer sa route.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle marchait mais cela semblait être depuis des lustres ! Ses pieds lui faisaient mal sans compter ses bras dans son dos complètement engourdis à cause de la corde qui nouait ses poignets.

La fatigue se déferlait également sur elle sans pitié, les paupières se fermant contre son gré. Emerys n'avait pas vraiment l'envie d'être traînée derrière le cheval contre les petits cailloux, la boue ainsi que les branchages sur le sol alors elle se força à rester éveillée.

Elle avait tenté de tirer sur la corde pour se défaire, mais il l'avait bien serré. Ses yeux suivirent la longue corde jusqu'aux hanches du Limier devant elle sur le cheval noir. Bordel, elle était captive.

De temps à autre la jeune Arya se penchait en arrière pour avoir un aperçut d'elle, pas la moindre empathie dans ses yeux verts puis se retournait à nouveau face à la route. Elles étaient toutes les deux des prisonnières semblait-il …

«S-s'il vous plaît …» Marmonna Emerys en trébuchant sur un caillou, tombant presque à la renverse. Le cheval ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de marcher ni même son Maître qui ne se tourna pas au son de sa voix.

«Excusez-moi j'ai un besoin pressant …» Essaya plus fort Emerys en tirant fortement sur la corde que tenait Clegane. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle mais ne prononça toujours aucun mots, il s'en fichait clairement.

«Hey ! Pouvez-vous m'accorder un petit moment je vous prie ?!» Cria-t-elle de tous ses poumons, la respiration rapide alors qu'elle trouait l'arrière de la tête du Limier avec ses yeux sombres.

Enfin, le cheval s'arrêta et Clegane descendit de la selle en tenant la corde dans une de ses grandes mains gantée. Il marcha calmement vers elle, le visage impassible et les yeux la regardant d'un air moqueur. Il lui attrapa l'arrière du cou puis se pencha vers elle en serrant les dents.

«Si tu essayes de faire quelque chose, je te taille ton joli visage. Compris ?» Menaça-t-il puis il s'écarta d'elle après qu' Emerys ait vigoureusement hochée la tête. Il la relâcha subitement puis coupa les liens à ses poignets pour lui permettre de faire son affaire.

«Merci.» Déclara Emerys en hochant gracieusement la tête. Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et fonça droit vers les arbres pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

«Elle va s'enfuir.» Commenta Arya qui était resté sur la selle de Stranger. Elle regarda le Limier puis haussa les sourcils vers lui lorsqu'il la dévisagea, comme s'il ne la croyait pas.

«Bon débarras ! Elle n'était pas censée venir avec nous de toute façon.» Ricana Sandor alors qu'il s'imaginait les loups, ours et autres animaux qui allaient se charger de sa mort précoce.

Arya grimaça à son ton bourru puis leva les yeux vers l'endroit où avait disparu la femme dans la verdure. C'était maintenant sa prisonnière, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt alors qu'elle s'était battue pour la sauver !

«Je dois pisser.» Déclara la fille Stark en descendant du cheval et en s'approchant des arbres.

Bien qu'elle fût une fille de haute naissance, son vocabulaire ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa Noblesse, mais ça elle s'en fichait pas mal.

«Ne vas pas trop loin, fille. Si t'essayes de prendre la fuite je te rattraperais et tu prieras tes Dieux que je ne te corrige pas.» Gronda Sandor en restant près de son cheval. Il sortit sa longue épée puis commença à l'examiner longuement.

Arya continua tout de même son escapade dans la forêt mais en vérité elle cherchait Emerys qui avait disparu dans la broussaille. Faisait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait faire ou était-elle déjà loin, en fuite ? Elle espérait la première supposition.

Elle utilisa son ouïe pour tenter d'entendre un bruit mais à part les oiseaux qui chantaient, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Elle soupira doucement, ignorant le petit tiraillement dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa prisonnière.

Elle marcha à côté d'un grand arbre lorsque soudainement une main jaillit de nulle part et couvrit sa bouche pour qu'elle n'émette pas un seul bruit. Arya griffa la main qui plaquait sa bouche mais alors elle reconnue la voix derrière elle.

«Silence !» Commanda Emerys sans trop élever la voix.

Les deux étaient collées contre l'arbre et bientôt Arya comprit pourquoi elle faisait cela, alors elle se détendit et écouta attentivement.

Il y avait des soldats sans bannières en contre-bas de leur position, quatre hommes pour être plus précis. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour laisser leurs chevaux blancs boires dans une flaque d'eau et discutaient vivement entre eux.

«La reine ne sera pas heureuse de l'apprendre. Nous devrions rebrousser chemin.» Expliqua l'un des soldats en retirant son heaume et en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs humides.

«Au diable ! Si nous faisons cela, elle ordonnera que nos têtes soient coupées ! Non, nous devons retrouver le gamin et le ramener à sa Majesté.» Répondit un autre un peu plus grand.

«Moi, quand je reviendrais à Port-Real, je baiserais la Reine et la prendrais dans tous les sens possible !» Ricana un homme un peu plus gras, riant comme un abruti. Les deux autres eurent des visages répugnés.

«Pas de chance, elle ne baise pas avec des porcs comme toi !» Rabaissa le dernier de la petite troupe, les soldats explosant de rire sans savoir que deux paires d'oreilles les écoutaient pas très loin.

Emerys se retourna à nouveau dos contre la cime de l'arbre, Arya encore dans ses bras qui restait silencieuse comme elle lui avait demandé. La jeune fille lui tenait les poignets mais n'exerçait aucune pression pour la faire lâcher prise.

Un couteau vola juste à côté de la tête d'Emerys et elle faillit glapir de surprise mais se retint de justesse, les yeux larges. Elle relâcha Arya qui retira le poignard familier, il appartenait au Limier …

L'homme en question marchait rapidement dans leur direction, sa longue épée tenue fermement dans sa main droite et un visage enragé. Il s'approcha des deux filles puis se jeta sur elles en attrapant le devant de la chemise d'Arya.

«Qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit !» Grogna Clegane en récupérant son poignard dans l'arbre.

«Ils vont nous entendre !» Se précipitèrent Arya et Emerys mais il était déjà trop tard, les soldats Lannister avaient récupérer leurs épées en regardant dans leur direction, l'air quelque peu amusés.

«Mais ne serait-ce pas le Chien du roi Joffrey ? Le déserteur de la bataille de la Baie de la Néra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !» Cria l'un deux, les mains sur les hanches et un léger sourire en reconnaissant l'homme un peu plus haut.

Sandor relâcha calmement Arya puis se redressa en se tournant vers les soldats en contre-bas. Il les méprisait tous et rien que le fait de les revoir le rendait malade, littéralement. Il eut un petit sourire en coin puis tint le pommeau de sa longue épée en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.

«Ça ne vous regarde pas, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.» Dit-il sans rompre le contact visuel avec le chef.

«Dis à tes deux poules de sortir de derrière cet arbre !» Cria l'homme plus grassouillet en jetant son menton en direction de l'arbre à côté du Limier. Emerys et Arya se glissèrent de derrière l'arbre et aux côtés de Sandor.

«Je ne savais pas que tu étais assez riche pour te payer une putain à plein temps ! Elle est jolie, elle me plaît bien.» Loua l'homme aux cheveux bruns lisses et aux yeux bleus, fixant Emerys.

«Je ne suis pas une putain !» Cria d'indignation Emerys en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Avec sa sale gueule tu ne peux qu'être une putain ! Et une putain trop bien payer.» Renchérit l'homme bien portant en la regardant de haut en bas avec désir. L'horreur.

«Elle vient de vous le dire, elle n'est pas une pute. Vous êtes sourds ? Passez votre chemin ou vous mourrez …» Commanda durement Arya en plissant les yeux aux Chevaliers en contre-bas.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent tous un instant, l'air confus par l'ordre de la gamine puis se mirent à rire fortement.

«La fillette a raison.» Sandor hocha une fois la tête, sortant un peu son épée en signe d'avertissement.

Les hommes prirent cela comme une grande menace et ne perdirent pas un seul instant à sortir leurs propres épées longues, prêts à se battre avec le Limier. Ils se positionnèrent en cercle puis fondirent tous sur l'ex-Chevalier de la Garde Royal dans un cri de guerre.

Sandor avait prévu le coup depuis le début et esquiva sans trop de peine les attaques des hommes en se glissant hors de leur portée. Il balança son épée qui entra en contact avec une autre lame sous les yeux impuissant d'Arya et d'Emerys.

«Si seulement j'avais mon aiguille !» S'énerva Arya en escaladant un amas de pierre, les yeux sur les mouvements du Chien.

«Qui ?» Demanda Emerys en suivant la fille, l'air apeurée que cela finisse mal. Elle grinça des dents lorsque Sandor décapita un homme sans le moindre effort, le sang jaillissant sur son armure noire.

Arya ne répondit pas tandis qu'elle regardait avec plaisir morbide Clegane enfoncer son épée dans le ventre de l'homme gras, déversant ses intestins sur le sol. Il attrapa le suivant par la gorge et exerça une si grande pression qu'il l'arracha, le tuant sur le coup.

Sandor reprit son souffle puis se redressa à l'aide de son épée couverte de sang, satisfait du carnage qu'il avait fait. Il entendit Arya faire un bruit sourd derrière lui et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il vit que le dernier des hommes s'était glissé derrière Emerys et avait un couteau contre la gorge de la femme.

«Pas un pas de plus, Limier. Ou tu auras le sang de ta putain sur les mains !» Grogna l'homme en fixant Clegane, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'énerve.

Mais Sandor ne frémit pas face à sa menace vide. Il marcha dans sa direction puis arrivé à son niveau, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Emerys qui serrait les dents de rage.

«J'en ai rien à foutre, elle n'est pas à moi alors fait ce que tu veux avec elle.» Dit-il sans ménagement. Il vit le visage d'Emerys se tordre de colère mais aussi de crainte à ce qu'il allait lui faire une fois qu'ils seraient partis.

L'homme derrière elle cligna des yeux d'un air dubitatif, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse. Sandor prit cela comme le bon moment et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le visage de l'homme qui avait baissé sa garde.

Il sourit quand il entendit le craquement familier du nez se brisant contre son poing. Il aimait ce son, il lui rappelait qu'il possédait la force et la brutalité nécessaire. L'homme tomba droit comme une pierre en arrière en tenant son nez explosé dans ses deux mains, gémissant pitoyablement sur le sol.

Emerys ne bougea pas d'un poil, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche béate et un peu du sang de l'homme coulant le long de sa clavicule. Sandor lui jeta un petit coup d'œil puis passa devant elle comme si de rien était, essuyant son épée contre la mousse de l'arbre.

Elle reprit lentement ses esprits puis secoua la tête pour effacer son engourdissement, les genoux tremblants. Lorsque l'homme l'avait attrapé par l'arrière, la plaie qu'elle avait le long de ses côtes s'était à nouveau ouverte et saignait contre le tissu sale de sa robe.

Sans un autre mot, Emerys suivit Arya et le Chien à travers la forêt à nouveau dans un silence maladroit.

A suivre …

* * *

Vos commentaires sont une source d'inspiration, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser :)


	3. Chapter 3

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Emerys n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Les paysages se ressemblaient, la température restait plus ou moins la même et le chemin était plat. Rocailleux mais relativement plat.

Elle était à nouveau attachée par les poignets mais cette fois-ci ses mains étaient vers l'avant et non dans son dos dans cette position très inconfortable. Le cheval ne marchait pas très vite donc Emerys pouvait garder le rythme malgré ses côtes en feu …

Elle tituba quelques instants sur ses pieds puis grimaça d'inconfort lorsque le mouvement lui donna une douleur vive à son côté gauche. Les souvenirs des gardes attaquant son village restaient gravés dans sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration puis les rouvrit en regardant vers l'avant, vers les deux personnages assis sur le cheval. Ils ne parlaient pas et la fillette Stark ne bougeait presque pas, sûrement qu'elle savait que cela énervait le Limier.

Comment avait-elle atterrit avec lui ? C'était un bien étrange duo de route … Emerys sourit malgré elle à sa pensée. Ce n'était pas censé être son problème, elle devait trouver un endroit plus sûr et se guérir.

Le cheval du nom de Stranger s'arrêta puis le Chien descendit de la selle en emportant Arya avec lui. Il déposa la fille, lui parla d'une voix basse puis se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche pour se soulager du long trajet.

Arya jeta un petit coup d'œil à Emerys ainsi qu'à la tâche de sang à sa taille puis sans un mot, elle descendit vers la rivière. Sandor finit son affaire puis s'approcha à grands pas vers l'une des sacoches de son cheval.

«Messire, je vous dois une dette …» Commença Emerys en levant timidement les yeux vers le Limier, observant sa réaction. Ses épaules se tendirent quand elle parla mais il ne se retourna pas, décidant de l'ignorer.

«Vous m'avez secouru alors que vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire. Je vous en remercie grandement pour cela. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez -» Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car le Limier se retourna brutalement vers elle et lui prit la gorge dans l'une de ses grandes mains.

«Arrêtes de t'excuser ! Je suis un tueur, un tueur né. Je ne sauve pas les demoiselles en détresse par charité et je n'ai aucune pitié ! Alors garde ta salive.» Dit-il d'une voix bourrue, rapprochant son visage près du sien.

Il donna une dernière pression autour de sa gorge puis la relâcha et se détourna d'elle. Emerys joua avec le nœud autour de ses poignets, la tête basse et une sensation désagréable autour de son cou. Elle aura certainement des marques de doigts plus tard … Elle finit par se racler la gorge puis leva la tête vers Sandor qui était toujours dos à elle.

«Dites-moi ce que vous voulez de moi …» Dit-elle prudemment, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Elle réussit à contenir ses tremblements puis leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de se retourner. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le côté brûlé de son visage et se posa intérieurement la question de comment elles étaient arrivées là …

Sandor posa ses mains sur sa ceinture, lorgnant la fille d'un air réfléchis même si les traits de son visage montraient de l'agacement. Il roula sa langue dans sa bouche, fixant ses yeux noirs craintifs puis finit par hocher vaguement la tête.

«Il y aurait un moyen …» Il la regarda de haut en bas en s'arrêtant un instant sur ses cuisses puis en revenant à ses yeux.

Le cœur d'Emerys se serra violemment dans sa poitrine et pendant un moment elle pensait qu'elle allait étouffer. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et rien que l'idée lui apporta une vague d'effroi. Pourtant, elle lui devait beaucoup …

Emerys regarda en contre-bas la rivière où Arya s'était agenouillée pour boire mais aussi se laver le visage de la crasse et de la sueur du voyage. En conflit avec elle-même, elle redressa ses yeux sombres vers ceux bruns de Clegane qui la fixait toujours avec ce même regard intense.

Alors elle leva ses deux mains liées puis commença à défaire les lacets du devant de sa robe avec des doigts tremblant, la peur au ventre. Il était assez difficile de travailler sur ses lacets quand ses poignets douloureux étaient si étroitement liés sans parler de ses doigts hors de contrôle.

Pendant tout ce temps, le Limier gardait ses yeux fixés sur son visage, cherchant le moindre indice facial de son ressentit. Il voyait à quel point la fille se retenait de trembler mais pourtant, elle le faisait sans même poser de question. Malgré qu'elle ne fût pas du tout consentante, elle prenait sur elle et finit par retirer les lacets.

Enfin la robe glissa hors de ses épaules pâles puis sa taille et sur le sol, la laissant complètement nue à la vue de tous. Elle gardait la tête basse, la bouche fermée pour ne pas émettre de bruit alors que son cœur sautait continuellement dans sa poitrine.

Clegane ne bougea pas pour autant, il restait là à regarder le visage tremblant de la femme en soumission devant lui. Elle leva ses poignets liés pour couvrir un peu sa poitrine mais ne le regarda toujours pas, elle évitait son visage.

Il parcourut brièvement du regard le corps pâle et meurtrit d'Emerys en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les côtes noirâtres où une immense coupure putride s'infectait petit à petit. Il devait l'admettre, elle était très belle malgré ses blessures et tous les bleus.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emerys et involontairement, sa poitrine se serra. Elle le regardait avec peur, la lèvre tremblante malgré qu'elle essayait de le masquer. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était la lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux …

Mais alors il se détourna d'elle, l'air de ne pas être intéressé par ce qu'elle lui proposait. Il ricana à lui-même en marmonnant dans sa barbe puis reprit sa recherche dans la sacoche de son cheval.

Emerys fronça doucement les sourcils, très surprise qu'il ne lui ait rien fait. Elle s'abaissa vite puis remonta rapidement la robe sur ses épaules en renouant les lacets avec ses doigts tremblants.

A ce moment-là, Arya décida de réapparaître. La fille frottait ses mains contre son pantalon en remontant la petite pente et quand elle regarda Emerys, son visage devint confus. Elle l'observa refaire ses lacets puis jeta des yeux accusateurs sur Clegane, dos à elle.

«Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait …» Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une accusation.

Sandor tourna la tête vers la fille Stark puis sans rien lui répondre, il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et l'assit sur le cheval.

«Répondez-moi.» Commanda Arya en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme ne lui répondit toujours pas puis ordonna à son cheval d'avancer, l'air un peu amusé par le comportement de la gamine. Arya détourna le regard du visage amoché du Limier puis se pencha en arrière pour voir la femme les suivre, la tête basse et les pieds traînants. Elle avait l'air choquée … Mais de quoi ?

«C'est ma prisonnière, je vous défend de la toucher ou de lui faire du mal !» Arya éleva la voix sur Sandor, pas du tout craintive de la réaction que cela pourrait entraîner. La poitrine derrière elle vibra contre son dos quand Clegane se moqua.

«Tu veux marcher derrière avec elle ?» Provoqua le Chien en levant son sourcil droit à Arya qui le dévisageait pour au moins la centième fois depuis qu'ils voyagent ensembles.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se tourna correctement face à la route, arrêtant la conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la région et le froid du soir glissa sur le visage d'Arya. Ils avaient fait un bon bout de route et son ventre commençait à grogner d'inconfort. Elle mangerait bien un morceau puis ferait bien un bon somme.

Ils croisèrent un vieillard qui tirait une charrette rempli de foin. Il n'osa pas regarder le Chevalier sur son cheval par contre lorsqu'il arriva au niveau d'Emerys, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il s'arrêta un instant, la contemplant avec une certaine curiosité puis reprit sa route.

Emerys détourna les yeux du vieil homme, regardant ses poignets liés étroitement. Elle commençait à souffrir le martyr et la peau sous la corde prenait une couleur bleuâtre. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle ravala son envie de gémir puis releva la tête, ne perdant pas son courage longuement acquis.

Elle se mit à repenser aux soldats de tout à l'heure. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Que recherchait la reine de Port-Réal ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Arya puis vers le Chien. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de déserter après plusieurs années de loyaux services ?

Elle pinça les lèvres entres-elles. Mieux vaut ne pas le lui demander car de toute manière il ne lui répondrait pas. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque le vent se leva, il faisait très froid et sa robe en lambeau ne lui servait plus à grand-chose.

Son ventre grogna de faim, faim qu'elle ressentait depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela car elle avait l'habitude de ne pas manger tous les jours. En revanche, la soif ne pouvait pas être mise de côté.

Il ne fallut marcher qu'un temps de plus pour que finalement l'auberge tant convoitée soit en vue. Un petit élan d'espoir se fraya un chemin dans le cœur d'Emerys en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde à l'intérieur, seuls deux chevaux attendaient dehors.

Le Limier stoppa son cheval juste devant les deux autres chevaux puis descendit en prenant Arya avec lui. Il détacha ensuite Emerys tout en gardant une prise ferme sur son épée, juste au cas où. Il la regarda de haut en bas puis la poussa vers l'entrée de l'auberge en raillant qu'elle devait se dépêcher.

Dès leur entrée, un homme assez âgé les accueillis en souriant chaleureusement mais son sourire se dissipa un peu lorsqu'il regarda la face brûlée de Sandor Clegane, connaissant trop bien le mercenaire des Lannister.

«Bien le bonjour ! Je vous en prie, prenez place !» S'exclama le vieillard en se penchant en avant puis en tendant un bras vers les tables encore disponibles de son auberge.

Sandor acquit silencieusement puis prit la table la plus éloignée du reste des hommes à moitiés ivres un peu plus loin. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et donc il pouvait se détendre et ne pas craindre une nouvelle tuerie.

Arya s'assit calmement mais avec hésitation sur le côté gauche du Chien, le regardant nerveusement puis vers les hommes riant aux éclats qui ne les avaient toujours pas remarqué. Emerys quant à elle ne s'avança pas et ne pris pas place à la table car elle n'y avait pas été invitée. A la place, elle regardait chaque homme qui était susceptible de lui causer du tort.

«Vous sentez vous bien Madame ?» Demanda gentiment le vieillard en regardant sa robe tâchée de sang. Emerys baissa les yeux sur elle-même puis posa une main contre ses côtes en sang, esquissant un petit sourire à l'aubergiste.

«Je suis blessée, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un guérisseur dans le coin ?» Dit-elle en levant les sourcils à l'homme plus petit. Il la regarda quelques instants puis se gratta le haut du crâne, l'air de réfléchir.

«Eh bien il y en a un mais il est à deux jours de marches d'ici … Au petit village de Siou.» Répondit-il. Emerys déglutit, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne pourra pas s'y rendre à pieds. Elle hocha poliment la tête à l'homme puis alla se plaquer contre la poutre en bois à sa droite, les yeux dans le vide.

«Et pour vous Messire et Demoiselle ?» Le vieillard posa ses mains sur son tablier en souriant à Sandor et à Arya.

«Une bière et deux poulardes.» Lui répondit le Chien en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'aubergiste déglutit nerveusement puis hocha la tête en repartant rapidement dans ses cuisines, ne préférant pas faire attendre sa clientèle potentiellement dangereuse.

Arya continua de regarder les hommes se saoulant à la table un peu plus loin, celle qui était près du feu. Ils parlaient de femmes, de bagarres et d'autres cochonneries qu'elle préférait ne pas entendre. Alors elle passa à Emerys qui restait contre la poutre, les bras autour de sa taille et l'une de ses mains contre ses côtes.

«Voilà Messire !» Le petit homme revint avec la bière et la nourriture sur un grand plateau et déposa tout cela en face d'eux. Sandor ne prit pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà en train de boire sa bière qu'il avait tant désirée depuis deux jours.

Arya ne toucha pas à sa nourriture, elle était occupée à dévisager longuement un homme qui venait de se lever de la table avec une cruche de vin à la main. Il s'était mis devant Emerys et bavait presque sur elle en lui murmurant des choses dégoûtantes à l'oreille.

«Mange.» Exigea le Limier en voyant qu'elle ne touchait pas à sa nourriture.

Arya l'ignora, ne pouvant pas décoller ses yeux de l'homme qui baladait maintenant ses mains sur Emerys. La femme semblait mal à l'aise mais elle ne dit rien du tout. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute façon ?

«Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer à manger !» Avertit Sandor en détournant les yeux de sa propre assiette. Il vit le regard que donnait Arya ainsi que sa respiration profonde mais elle finit par détourner les yeux et prendre une petite bouchée.

L'un des hommes à la table d'en face fixait le Chien et Arya, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un verre de vin à moitié vide dans sa main. Il était plutôt sobre comparé à ses autres amis qui ne tenaient presque plus sur le banc. Il se leva puis vint s'asseoir en face de Sandor.

«Que vient faire le Chien dans un endroit pareil ? C'est qui elle ?» Demanda le type en tournoyant son verre tout en fixant Arya avec des yeux bleu froid.

«Comme tout le monde, boire et manger.» Répondit Clegane en avalant une gorgée de sa bière, ignorant la deuxième partie de sa question.

L'homme en face de lui sourit tout en hochant calmement la tête. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le Chien du roi et n'allait certainement pas en chercher. Le vieillard revint vers eux en joignant les mains nerveusement, un sourire poli aux lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Sandor. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille à côté de lui puis se racla la gorge.

«Cela fera quatre dragons d'or, Messire !» Dit-il en s'abaissant en signe de respect, ne souhaitant pas avoir d'ennuis avec le grand homme.

Le gars qui s'était ajouté à leur table leva les yeux vers le vieillard puis rit doucement dans sa barbe, sachant parfaitement que le Limier n'avait pas un sou sur lui.

«Je prends ! Merci mon brave.» Déclara-t-il en déposant rapidement l'argent dans les mains du vieil homme.

Celui-ci le remercia gracieusement puis disparu vite dans ses cuisines. Sandor finit sa bière puis il posa la chope brusquement sur la table, les yeux dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui. Il cherchait une menace quelconque dans son regard mais il continuait de garder son petit sourire idiot sur sa face. Arya fut elle-même surprise par la gentillesse du Chevalier.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux.» Demanda enfin le Limier après plusieurs moments silencieux, les bras croisés sur la table et le pied frappant le sol en rythme.

Personne dans ce monde ne donnait sans jamais rien demander en retour, jamais. Arya leva ses yeux vers le visage de l'homme et sentit soudainement un malaise entre eux. Qu'allait-il lui demander en retour ? Instinctivement, elle regarda Emerys qui n'arrêtait pas de se faire agresser verbalement par l'homme saoul.

«En échange ? La femme. Elle m'a l'air … Agréable.» Dit-il en souriant encore plus, les sourcils levés. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule où son ami harcelait la femme à la chevelure platine. Elle ne bougeait pas, restait contre le poteau en bois avec un regard vide.

«Marché conclu.» Coupa rapidement Sandor en se levant soudainement, les mains à plat sur la table en bois.

«Quoi ?! Non vous ne pouvez pas !» S'écria Arya en se levant elle aussi, une expression paniquée sur son visage habituellement sombre.

Clegane leva sa main gauche pour la faire taire puis rangea sa longue épée dans son étui à sa hanche, ne coupant jamais le contact visuel avec le marchandeur.

«On se tire de cet endroit.» La voix du Limier était ferme et ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Il attrapa le bras d'Arya et la tira avec lui à l'extérieur de l'auberge sans un dernier regard en arrière. La fillette lui griffait le bras pour se défaire de lui mais il ne céda pas pour autant, elle s'y fera.

Il monta avec elle sur Stranger puis fouetta les reines contre l'encolure du cheval, reprenant la route qui menait aux Jumeaux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arya bouillonnait intérieurement et se retenait de ne pas griffer le visage de son ravisseur dans la rage. Il avait vendu Emerys … A ses hommes cruels et saouls ! Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait advenir de cette femme.

«Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche.» Marmonna Arya en serrant une poignée de crin du cheval dans son poing, les lèvres serrées. Ils venaient de quitter l'auberge au galop et l'établissement venait de disparaître derrière les arbres.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?» Demanda Sandor en fronçant le sourcil, se penchant vers l'avant pour avoir un meilleur aperçut du visage de la gamine. Elle détourna la tête dans une colère vive, sentant sa respiration devenir plus rapide.

«J'ai dit, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Vous l'avez vendue comme du bétail et elle risque de mourir ! Je vous déteste ! Laissez-moi me débrouiller seule, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme vous !» Hurla de tout ses poumons Arya en essayant de descendre du cheval noir.

Sandor fut surpris aux premiers abords mais ensuite il sentit la fille se débattre pour s'enfuir alors il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre son torse, une grimace sur son visage.

«Où crois-tu aller comme ça toi ? Tu penses que ta petite crise de nerf m'impressionne ? On vit dans un monde de cons et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer.» Expliqua Sandor dans une voix plutôt calme, comme s'il trouvait sa crise amusante.

«Vous êtes le pire d'entre eux.» Critiqua Arya en serrant ses ongles dans l'avant-bras du Limier.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui ai coupé la tête de ton père, ni celui qui en a donné l'ordre. Tu auras de nombreux ennemis dans ta vie mais reste éloigner des petits trous du culs comme Joffrey.» Sandor soupira silencieusement, louchant face au soleil se couchant.

«Vous avez tué Micah et vendu Emerys, vous êtes un monstre.» Siffla méchamment Arya, les dents serrés en s'imaginant toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait faire pour tuer le Limier devenu son ennemi numéro un.

Sandor ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ses accusations car il était bel et bien fautif. La paire retomba dans un silence glacial, le bruit des sabots de Stranger cognant contre les pierres sur le chemin. Ils n'étaient plus tellement loin des Jumeaux il ne restait que cinq jours de marche, s'ils avançaient bien.

«Bordel !» S'écria le Chien en tirant fortement sur les reines, stoppant net son cheval. L'animal hennis d'inconfort et secoua la tête tandis qu'Arya le regarda curieusement, se demandant pourquoi il avait crié et arrêté son cheval.

Sans un mot, il fit tourner son cheval dans la direction inverse puis le mit au galop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerys essayait de ne pas verser de larmes.

Après que l'Ex-Chevalier et la fille Stark furent partis, les hommes de la table se précipitèrent autour d'elle en la complimentant et en lui demandant de montrer son corps. L'un deux, un peu trop saoul, serpenta l'une de ses mains sous sa robe en riant comme un fou.

«Ne me touchez pas !» S'énerva-t-elle en giflant de toutes ses forces l'homme au le visage.

Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant bien au contraire, il semblait avoir de la satisfaction avec ses réactions. Emerys déglutit puis pencha son visage loin de l'homme lorsqu'il voulut planter ses lèvres sur les siennes.

«Tu m'as l'air bien bonne, petite putain ! Laisse-toi aller et nous te laisserons vivre !» Se moqua un homme assez grand avec une côte de maille.

Un autre, encore silencieux depuis ses harcèlements, jeta son verre de vin puis poussa l'homme qui touchait Emerys. Il lui attrapa fermement les avant-bras et la força à le regarder droit dans ses yeux bruns. Il ne souriait pas ni ne parlait mais elle savait ce qu'il lui voulait d'après le regard ivre qu'il lui donnait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Emerys cracha dans le visage de cet homme.

«Je ne suis pas une putain ! Laissez-moi partir !» Grogna-t-elle entre des dents serrées, les yeux luisant de rage.

Elle se débâtit sous sa poigne mais l'homme resserra ses mains autour de ses bras, la faisant glapir de douleur. Soudainement il jeta un poing au visage d'Emerys, la force du coup envoyant sa tête en arrière contre le mur de pierre. Elle gémit puis ferma les yeux, elle était sonnée et son cœur battait dans ses oreilles.

Elle reçut un autre coup dans le visage puis un autre jusqu'à ce que un filet de sang coule de sa joue et du coin de sa bouche. Elle ne voyait plus que des formes floues et entendait à peine les rires des hommes autour d'elle.

C'était peut-être la fin pour elle … Une fois que ses hommes en auront fini avec elle, il ne restera plus grand-chose. De plus, son corps ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'attaque des soldats Lannister dans son village. Une douleur lancinante se fraya un chemin sur tout le côté gauche de son corps et jusque dans les nerfs de son cou, sa plaie à ses côtes saignant abondamment.

L'homme garda une prise ferme sur Emerys après l'avoir presque assommée. Il la récupéra dans ses bras puis la jeta sans douceur sur le dessus de la table qui avait servi pour leur festin. Il monta à califourchon sur elle en lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec un sourire vil sur son visage marqué par les batailles.

«Si tu bouges ma jolie, je t'arrache tes beaux yeux noirs et les donneraient aux chiens dehors ! Tu m'as compris ?» Averti l'homme en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bruns dans ceux d'Emerys.

Elle hocha vite la tête malgré qu'elle fût encore dans les vapes. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine quand elle vit que l'homme défaisait sa ceinture pour la prendre comme il le souhaitait sous les regards complices de ses camarades de route.

Emerys détourna le regard puis posa ses yeux sur le vieillard qui se tordaient nerveusement les mains à l'entrée de sa cuisine, absolument pas fière de ce qui se produisait dans son auberge.

Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge lorsqu'une giclée de sang vola sur son visage et sur sa poitrine à moitié dénudée. Elle cligna des yeux, soudainement consciente que les bruits autour d'elle avait cessé comme par magie.

L'homme sur elle avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche béate et un filet de sang coulant hors de sa bouche et sur sa robe. Emerys vit alors que le bout d'une épée lui avait transpercé la poitrine …

Elle le poussa loin d'elle avec les dernières forces qu'elle possédait dans son corps puis laissa sortir un petit souffle de fatigue après l'effort considérable. Elle tourna son torse sur le côté droit de la table puis reprit sa respiration, le sang battant follement à ses tempes.

Les soldats se battaient mais elle ne savait pas avec qui car tout se passait si vite … Elle roula sur la table puis sur le sol après un rebond douloureux, les yeux mis clos. Du sang volait sur le sol et sur elle suivit par les corps sans vie et étripés des hommes qui l'avaient agressé auparavant.

«Clegane ! Espèce d'ordure !» Hurla l'homme qui avait fait le marché avec le Chien.

C'était donc le Limier qui était de retour … Sa présence lui manquait déjà ? S'imagina sarcastiquement Emerys en se glissant sur le sol crasseux et loin des morts. La jeune Arya apparut soudainement à ses côtés et lui prit les épaules entre ses petites mains de tueuse.

«J'ai changé d'avis, Je reprends ma monnaie d'échange !» Railla Sandor en balançant son épée longue dans le ventre de l'homme marchand. Il tomba à genoux, du sang volant hors de sa bouche puis sur le sol froid.

L'auberge était silencieusement morbide après le carnage de Sandor Clegane. Même le vieillard avait décidé de fuir par la porte arrière par peur de représailles de sa part.

Les mains d'Arya disparurent de ses bras et à la place, quelqu'un de costaud la récupéra du sol et la positionna sur son épaule armurée, en équilibre avec un bras autour de ses jambes. Quand elle ouvrit un peu les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était assez haute et dépassait largement la petite Stark. La fillette la regardait avec tristesse et préoccupation en marchant derrière elle et le Chien à la sortie de l'auberge.

Sandor prit l'un des chevaux blancs qui appartenait autrefois aux hommes qu'il venait de massacrer puis positionna la femme sur la selle en s'assurant qu'elle tienne bien les reines entre ses mains et qu'elle ne risquait pas de sortir des étrillés.

Emerys gémit de douleur mais ne bougea pas car elle n'avait plus la force de le faire. Elle s'agrippa à l'encolure du cheval sous elle lorsqu'il décida d'avancer et de suivre Arya et le Limier, hors de la forêt.

Peut-être alors qu'elle survivra un peu plus longtemps.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et vos avis !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent ma fanfiction. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires, c'est toujours gratifiant !

Et encore un grand merci à ma bêta correctrice qui fait un excellent travail !

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _«Eh oh ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je crois qu'elle ne m'entend pas …»_

 _«Pousse-toi, laisses-moi voir !»_

 _«Nous devrions l'emmener à un guérisseur, sa plaie est vraiment affreuse. Ou alors au moins cautériser la plaie avant que l'infection ne se propage.»_

 _«Pas de feu, fille !»_

Emerys ne voyait rien mais entendait des voix autour d'elle. Tout semblait si lointain, si flou mais pourtant elle arrivait à reconnaître les propriétaires des voix qui parlaient au-dessus d'elle. Son dos était enfoncé contre quelque chose de dur et de gênant, sûrement le sol.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait s'était sa chute de son propre cheval que lui avait donné le Limier pour elle après l'avoir aidé, encore une fois.

Avec effort, elle rouvrit ses yeux à mi-clos puis tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal. A première vue, elle séjournait sur le sol de la forêt. Deuxièmement, Arya et Sandor étaient tous les deux à ses côtés et l'air quelque peu agacés. Merde, elle était encore tombée de cheval …

«L-le feu …» Murmura d'une voix rocailleuse Emerys, refermant les yeux lorsqu'une vague de douleur fulgurante traversa son corps ardent.

«Je vous l'avait dit.» Dit Arya en regardant Clegane à côté d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

L'homme allait-il accepter sa requête après les nombreux efforts qu'il avait fait pour cette inconnue ? Apparemment oui car il ne dit rien mais se leva avec Emerys dans ses bras en remontant à cheval.

«Tu prends le cheval blanc et fais attention, n'essaies surtout pas de fuir parce que tu ne survivras pas un jour sans moi.» Prévint Sandor en regardant la fillette Stark avec une expression sombre.

Ce qui était d'avantage plus effrayant avec tout son côté brûlé. Arya accepta de le suivre car de toute manière et comme il lui avait dit elle ne survivrait pas sans lui, à son plus grand malheur. Un jour elle lui plantera son aiguille dans son œil ! Oui, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience mais pour le moment, elle se contentait de suivre et d'obéir car admettons-le, il s'occupait d'elle.

Sandor pressa le pas de son cheval lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme trembler dans ses bras, elle avait les lèvres bleues et la respiration sifflante. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Une petite voix lui disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir mais de vivre.

Arya restait collée à lui, le visage montrant de l'inquiétude à l'égard de sa prisonnière qui n'en était pas vraiment une finalement. Elle jetait quelques petits regards vers Emerys puis sur le Chien en cherchant tout signe de trahison de sa part.

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la forêt sombre et peu accueillante à la recherche d'une petite rivière ou d'une source d'eau proche. Ils n'étaient pas si loin de Blackwaters et donc la possibilité d'en trouver une rapidement était doublée. Suivant le bruit de l'eau jusqu'à un endroit dégagé, ils descendirent de leurs chevaux puis les attachèrent à des arbres au cas où ils essayeraient de prendre la fuite. Ce qu'ils risquaient fort de faire avec les cris à venir …

Sandor déposa la femme au bord de la rivière sur un lit de petits cailloux, Arya cherchant déjà le bois pour le feu. Il regarda quelques instants le visage maladif d'Emerys puis se leva et commença le feu une fois la fillette revenue vers lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa plus grande peur prenne vie, éclairant les environs et procurant une source de chaleur inoffensive. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, la lame brillante du reflet des braises puis la posa dans le feu et attendit.

Il s'installa comme Arya autour de ce feu, non sans peur mais avec une petite appréhension. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler car ils pensaient à ce qui allait arriver. Sandor Clegane n'était pas un homme sensible bien au contraire, il tuait avec plaisir et chérissait les combats violents. Mais en revanche le feu … Le feu et la douleur que cela procurait le laissait indécis et silencieux.

La lame de son épée devint rougeoyante au bout d'un certain temps et signala qu'elle était prête à être utiliser. Sandor échangea un regard avec la jeune Arya en face de lui et du feu puis lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il se leva avec son épée serrée dans la main.

Tous deux s'approchèrent d'Emerys sur le sol en l'examinant, espérant secrètement qu'elle se réveillerait plutôt que d'avoir cette horrible douleur pour sa guérison. Le Limier détourna la tête de dégoût en sentant son courage faiblir, une sensation d'inconfort dans sa poitrine.

«Je ne peux pas …» Marmonna-t-il entre des dents serrées, de vieux souvenirs tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Au diable cette fille ! Il n'allait pas la cramer ! Il s'agissait de la pire douleur au monde et jamais il ne l'infligerait à quelqu'un d'autre, sauf peut-être son frère …

«Faites-le ! Ou elle mourra !» Répondit rudement Arya en serrant les poings et en regardant Sandor avec défi. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il lui était arrivé exactement mais elle s'imaginait bien à quel point faire cela devait être douloureux même pour un gars comme lui.

«Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire ! Je me fiche de ce que tu veux et je me fiche de cette femme ! C'est à cause de toi si nous en sommes là et dans ce merdier ! Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer et à penser à toi au lieu de vouloir jouer aux héroïnes !» Critiqua Sandor en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Arya.

«Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez écouté ? Vous n'aviez qu'à y mettre un terme !» Hurla de toutes ses forces Arya, les yeux devenant légèrement humides avec des larmes de colère.

Il avait touché une corde sensible semblerait-il. Les deux se regardaient avec haine, la respiration rapide et la tension dans l'air était à son apogée.

Sandor grimaça puis d'un mouvement rapide, il s'agenouilla à côté d'Emerys, arracha le côté gauche de sa robe et plaqua la lame rougeoyante de son épée contre ses côtes. Sa main vola automatiquement contre la bouche d'Emerys lorsque ses cris perçants résonnèrent dans toute la forêt.

Elle hurla encore et encore face à la douleur atroce puis gifla les bras de Sandor qui la tenait en place. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues rougies par la fièvre et dans sa tête elle commença une série de prière pour que cette douleur cesse.

Arya grimaça à l'odeur de brûler qui flottait dans l'air et se retint de vomir de justesse. En levant les yeux vers le visage du Limier elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux et tourné la tête dans une autre direction en gardant sa grande main collée à la bouche d'Emerys pour taire ses hurlements.

«Je ne peux pas putain !» S'écria Sandor en balançant soudainement son épée au bord de l'eau, les mains tremblantes et la rage ainsi que l'écœurement au ventre. Sa tête tournait avec l'odeur de la chaire brûlée et les cris d'Emerys résonnaient encore et encore autour de lui. Les souvenirs affreux de ses propres cris refaisaient surface.

«Attendez ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?!» Cria Arya en voyant l'homme si insensible et impitoyable prendre la fuite à travers les arbres.

Bien-sûr elle ne reçut aucune réponse de sa part car il avait déjà disparu au loin. Elle soupira puis se retourna vers Emerys qui pleurait fortement contre le sol, ses bras autour de ses côtes brûlées. Un filet de bave sortait de sa bouche avec la douleur et le choc de la lame bouillonnante, les yeux fermement fermés et le visage rouge. Arya sentit un vent de panique en pensant que tout était de sa faute si elle était comme ça, encore une personne qui souffrait pour rien.

«Ça va aller ne vous en faites pas …» Hésita-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit sa petite gourde d'eau et l'apporta aux lèvres gercées de la femme sur le sol. Elle refusa de boire, la douleur dans son corps bien trop importante pour même bouger.

«L-laissez-moi m-mourir.» Bégaya Emerys en tournant son visage dans les cailloux, reprenant un sanglot beaucoup moins bruyant.

Cela piqua grandement Arya qui sentit un pique de colère monter en elle à sa réponse. Elle laissa tomber la gourde à côté d'elle puis en jetant un dernier regard haineux vers Emerys, elle se leva et partit pour une petite marche aux bords de la rivière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard et après s'être calmée, Arya revint au campement provisoire mais fut surprise de ne pas y trouver le Limier. Emerys était encore dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé plus tôt mais la femme paraissait assoupie, ce qui était normal après une pareille épreuve.

Mais où était passé le Chien sans pitié ? Arya haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle s'en fichait même si intérieurement elle craignait devoir se débrouiller maintenant toute seule. Ce qui la rassura un tout petit peu s'était que le cheval Stranger était encore là, à côté du cheval blanc.

Elle soupira puis s'allongea en position fœtal à côté du feu, les yeux plongés dans les flammes tandis qu'elle chuchotait sa liste de vengeance personnelle. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle entendit des petits reniflements venant de la femme dos à elle sur les cailloux. Arya déglutit puis se détourna du feu en fermant les yeux pour le reste de la nuit.

Aux aurores le lendemain matin, Arya se réveilla de son court sommeil en entendant des bruits de pas sur la plage de cailloux. Immédiatement elle chassa le sommeil de ses yeux puis se leva pour faire face à l'étranger qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Par chance si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça, il ne s'agissait que du Limier.

«Où étiez-vous ?!» S'exclama-t-elle en le suivant du regard. Sandor ne la regardait pas et tenait dans l'une de ses mains sa gourde fétiche de vin.

Il était donc allé se saouler dans un coin de la forêt ? Pathétique ! Elle plissa la bouche de dégoût face à cet homme qui l'ignorait.

Sandor rangea sa gourde vide autour de sa ceinture puis regarda la femme couchée sur le côté à ses pieds. Rapidement, il se tourna vers Arya avec un visage colérique tout en la désignant avec son index.

«Il fallait la mettre dans l'eau ! Maintenant la brûlure c'est propagée et les cicatrices resteront à vie !» S'énerva Sandor en frottant une main contre son front, les yeux sur le sol alors qu'il dégrisait encore.

«Je n'ai pas assez de force pour le faire ! Vous m'avez laissé ici toute seule et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Vous avez fui.» Finit doucement Arya en l'observant longuement pour voir comment il allait réagir.

Le Limier la regarda avec froideur mais ne lui répondit pas comme elle espérait. Il détourna les yeux puis prit le bras d'Emerys dans une main, tira la femme à ses pieds et la jeta sans ménagement dans la rivière.

«Voilà, contente ?» Ricana sarcastiquement le Limier en récupérant son épée puis en passant à côté d'Arya puis vers son cheval.

Emerys se hissa rapidement hors de l'eau puis lorsque sa tête sortit elle prit une immense inspiration pour apporter de l'air frais dans ses poumons en feu. Elle n'avait pas le choix malgré la douleur atroce et bien que cela lui faisait du bien, le choc thermique était horrible à supporter. Elle prit appuie sur le bord de la rivière puis se traîna sur le sol de la berge, crachant l'eau de sa bouche.

Le réveil avait été terriblement brutal sans compter la force avec laquelle Sandor l'avait agrippé par le bras. Elle porta son bras autour de ses côtes carbonisées puis toussa fortement en clignant des yeux face à la douleur.

Le Limier revint vers elle avec une tunique verte olive, un pantalon brun et des bottes qu'il jeta sur le sol devant sa tête. Il sourit en coin quand Emerys le regarda avec curiosité sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure tremblante par le froid.

«Ta robe est fichue, prends ça et va faire ta vie.» Dit-il en levant les yeux et en pinçant les lèvres d'un air énerver et las. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le remercie ou lui donne une réponse car il se tourna vers Arya et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener vers les chevaux.

«Nous y allons. Ton frère et ta mère t'attendent, fille.» Sandor tira la gamine avec lui sans un regard en arrière. Arya balbutia puis tourna la tête vers Emerys qui venait de se retirer de l'eau, les mains prenant soigneusement les habits de rechange du Limier.

«Attendez !» S'écria soudainement Emerys sans lever les yeux. Plus loin, Sandor s'arrêta puis se tourna vers elle en gardant une prise sur le bras d'Arya. Il évitait le contact visuel avec Emerys pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue.

«Emmenez-moi avec vous !» Continua Emerys en levant enfin ses yeux vers le visage du Chien. L'homme semblait un peu surpris au début mais son expression s'assombrit et son sourcil se leva, ses yeux partout sauf dans les siens.

«Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?» Demanda-t-il après un long moment silencieux.

«Robb et Catelyn Stark se trouvent aux Jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous me vendez à Walder Frey je suis sûr qu'il vous donnera une bonne sommes d'argent en échange.» Emerys resserra un peu sa prise sur les habits dans ses mains.

«Walder Frey n'est qu'un vieux connard pervers, je n'ai aucune garantie qu'il acceptera le marcher. Trouve-toi un village et fait ta vie loin de tous ces cons.» Conseilla Sandor en se détournant d'elle puis en installant Arya sur l'encolure de Stranger.

Emerys pensait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à le convaincre et lorsqu'il monta sur son cheval noir, un vent de panique la frappa. Qu'allait-elle faire seule ici et blessée ? Sans aucun moyen de se défendre ? Soudain, une solution lui parvint à l'esprit.

«Je suis sûr que Walder Frey payerait une grande sommes pour avoir une femme à la chevelure blonde platine. Une couleur si rare en effet … Nombreux hommes voudraient me posséder.» Dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors que Sandor s'arrêtait dans son mouvement.

L'ex-Chevalier se mit à réfléchir toujours en évitant un contact visuel avec Emerys. Il tambourina ses doigts sur sa cuisse puis finalement il jura dans sa barbe et donna un signe de tête comme quoi il était d'accord.

Emerys ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande joie dans sa poitrine qui lui donna un élan d'espoir. Elle sourit grandement puis commença immédiatement à se déshabiller en se mettant dos au Limier et à Arya pour un minimum d'intimité.

«Ne regardez pas !» Commenta Arya quand elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il lorgnait la beauté à la peau pâle. Sandor détourna la tête en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendue de la gamine, trouvant les arbres intéressants.

Emerys revêtit les vêtements trop grands sur ses épaules, grimaçant et gémissant de douleur lorsque le tissu frotta sa grande brûlure. Elle reprit son souffle puis marcha le plus rapidement possible vers son cheval blanc , esquissant un petit sourire à Arya dans l'action.

Le Limier n'attendit pas qu'elle s'installe sur son cheval pour donner l'ordre au sien d'avancer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Vous connaissez la reine Cersei ?» Demanda curieusement Arya d'une voix vive en se penchant en arrière pour voir Emerys sur son cheval.

Les deux femmes discutaient depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et le Chien sentait les maux de tête lui venir …

«Oui bien-sûr, qui ne connaît pas cette femme serpent. Je connais bon nombre de gens à la cour et cela grâce à Varys. J'étais l'un de ses oiseaux chanteurs autrefois.» Emerys sourit amèrement au souvenir de ce temps-là.

«Cette femme est un poison ! Je veux la tuer. Ainsi que son Chevalier Meryn Trant.» Cracha furieusement Arya. Elle sentit Sandor rire derrière elle ce qui l'incita à lever les yeux vers lui curieusement.

«Meryn Trant ?! C'est un grand connard avec une petite queue mais si t'essayais de t'approcher de lui, il te tuerait d'un seul regard.» Expliqua-t-il avec amusement. Bien-sûr, Meryn ne lui faisait pas peur et il le détestait avec passion mais il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer non plus.

«Alors je lui crèverai les yeux en premier.» Répondit froidement Arya en se retournant vers l'avant. Cela suscita un autre rire moqueur de Sandor dans son dos, il la trouvait vraiment drôle.

«Il y a d'autres moyen de tuer un homme Arya, une solution beaucoup plus simple et rapide que seule une femme peut faire. Je t'apprendrais peut-être !» S'enchanta Emerys en plissant le nez à l'odeur qui la suivait depuis la rivière.

Ce n'était pas une odeur de brûlé, mais plutôt une odeur de chien mouillé …

Sandor se moqua une fois de plus mais ne décida pas de commenter. Les deux femmes qui parlaient de meurtre au lieu de parler de chanson et d'histoire de filles ! Il se sentait amusé … Mais aussi agacé par leur discussion sans fin.

«Vous avez déjà tué un homme ?» Demanda Arya avec espoir dans sa voix. Oui, elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir tué une personne dans sa vie, bien que cette idée fût absurde.

Emerys plissa les yeux face aux rayons du soleil puis examina les environs, réfléchissant à quoi répondre à la jeune fille dans les bras de Clegane. Cette odeur qui la suivait était vraiment répugnante et lui donnait un mal de crâne.

«Oui.» Dit-elle simplement, d'une voix basse.

Arya voulait lui demander dans quelle circonstance mais quand elle se pencha pour regarder Emerys, celle-ci secouait sa main devant son visage d'un air répugnée et le nez froissé. Elle toussa ensuite dans son poing puis grimaça en attrapant ses côtes douloureuses.

«Vous souffrez, n'est-ce pas ?» Ce n'était pas une question et Arya ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute mais c'était sorti tout de même. Elle sentit Sandor se crisper derrière elle à sa question.

«Oui énormément Mademoiselle. Mais rien n'égale cette odeur immonde qui me suit depuis des lustres ! Dites-moi Limier, depuis combien de temps vous ne vous lavez plus ? Je suis heureuse de porter des vêtements décents mais cette odeur de bouc …» Se plaignit Emerys en sortant la langue comme si elle étouffait. Bien entendue elle disait cela pour plaisanter, rien de méchant.

En revanche le Limier ne prit pas cela comme de la plaisanterie mais plutôt comme une agression à son encontre. Il resserra inconsciemment son bras autour du ventre d'Arya alors qu'il répondait à Emerys.

«Si ça ne te plaît pas je peux reprendre ce qui m'appartient et te laisser complètement nue sur ton cheval. La vue ne me dérangerait pas et je suis sûr qu'aux hommes que nous croiseront non plus.» Sandor sourit intérieurement en s'imaginant le visage rougie de la femme derrière lui.

«C'est vrai que vous sentez mauvais, c'est très difficile de rester près de vous aussi longtemps …» Défendit Arya en regardant son visage et l'air très sérieuse.

«Tu crois que tu sens la rose ? Ta propre odeur m'empeste le nez depuis des jours.» Grogna le Limier en grimaçant exagérément. Il avait pris l'habitude de sa mauvaise odeur au fil des ans et surtout depuis qu'il faisait route seul et libre, mais il était vrai que cela devenait vraiment grave.

«Et puis les hommes n'ont pas besoin de sentir bon !» Ajouta-il rapidement en regardant le visage dégoûté d'Arya avec satisfaction.

«Vous les hommes, si vous pouviez prendre des bains de boues avec les porcs vous le feriez ! Mais vous oubliez aussi que si vous voulez coucher avec des femmes il est dans votre intérêt d'avoir une odeur décente et non celle d'un animal. Et encore moins celle du sang et de la sueur !» Renchérit Emerys en secouant sa main devant elle.

«Je suis un mercenaire et mon odeur est celle du sang de mes victimes.» Reprit Sandor en redressant la poitrine fièrement, au grand damne d'Arya qui soupira d'agacement.

«C'est peut-être pour ça que vous ne couchez jamais …» Murmura Emerys, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement pour elle, Sandor Clegane avait une bonne ouïe et cela ne lui passa pas inaperçu.

Il sauta hors de Stranger puis attrapa les reines du cheval d'Emerys dans un poing, forçant l'arrêt de l'animal. Il attrapa ensuite Emerys par la jambe et la tira brutalement contre lui, une main prenant les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle glapit de surprise et de douleur mais le regarda néanmoins, les dents serrées et une main agrippant son poignet à l'arrière de sa tête.

«Regarde-moi ! Regarde mon visage !» Rugit le Limier en secouant la tête de la femme avec la fureur de ses mots.

Il avait été rudement piqué par ce qu'elle avait osé dire à voix basse et maintenant en la regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'auparavant il ne le pouvait plus lui donnait une pression inconnue dans la poitrine.

Emerys rouvrit lentement les yeux puis obéit à son ordre de le regarder. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, peut-être de trop pour leur confort mais ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur les cicatrices recouvrant tout le côté droit de son visage. Elle avait enfin un bon aperçut de lui.

Elle desserra ses dents puis ferma lentement les lèvres alors que ses yeux parcouraient tranquillement les cicatrices, une lourde peur dans son bas ventre. Qui lui avait fait ça ? A quel point cet homme avait souffert en les recevant ? Emerys l'ignorait mais son cœur se prit d'empathie pour lui.

Elle cligna des yeux puis déglutit silencieusement, ses yeux scrutant le côté du visage marqué du Limier alors que son souffle caressait son visage. Sandor la regardait avec haine et colère mais ne dit rien et la laissa le regarder pleinement malgré qu'il haïsse cela plus que tout au monde. Trop de fois dans sa vie il avait été dévisagé pour le supporter d'avantage.

Les yeux d'Emerys prenaient dans le visage défiguré de Sandor Clegane, sentant son cœur battre sauvagement dans ses oreilles. Toute la peau avait fondue, son sourcil droit disparu, la plupart des cheveux lui manquaient également et c'était pour cela qu'il déplaçait une mèche pour couvrir la peau rugueuse et meurtrie.

La main qui tenait Emerys dans cette position lui tirait le cuir chevelu mais elle n'y pensa pas parce qu'elle était concentrée à le regarder pleinement. Enfin, ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux énervés du Limier. Il avait des yeux bruns froids mais qui cachaient également de vieilles douleurs morales et physiques.

«Pardon.» Murmura Emerys en avalant sa salive, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement. Elle se sentait idiote et méchante de l'avoir taquiné comme cela, il ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Elle voulut lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé mais le Chien la lâcha soudainement comme s'il avait été brûlé par elle et détourna les yeux de son visage en jouant avec sa mâchoire. Il regarda subtilement l'endroit où il avait brûlé sa plaie sur ses côtes puis détourna le regard au loin avec un petit rictus.

«Plus un seul mot, ou je te coupe la langue.» Menaça calmement Sandor, le dos raide.

Emerys déglutit, les yeux plissés vers lui alors que dans sa tête elle se remémorait ce qu'elle venait de voir de cet homme à l'apparence brutale et rustre. Combien de gens le jugeaient pour son physique ? Beaucoup trop apparemment et cela lui donna sans cesse des hauts le cœur.

Il se rapprocha ensuite de son cheval en attente et d'Arya qui les observaient sans un bruit, une expression craintive. Il remonta sur Stranger en attrapant fermement la fille Stark contre lui, un visage impassible.

Le voyage sera très long.

* * *

A suivre …

Merci pour la lecture, à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour le soutien !

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Après cette petite mise au point, le trio avait marché pendant deux jours dans un silence morbide. Tout ce temps, Emerys réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle allait devenir au sein de la communauté de Walder Frey.

 _Rien qu'un connard pervers …_ Les mots de Sandor Clegane résonnèrent une fois de plus dans sa tête et entraîna un petit sourire sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas réellement son but de se retrouver prise au piège aux mains d'un vieux seigneur avare et complètement con. Elle voulait aller dans le Nord, loin de Port-Réal et des Lannister. Elle avait une raison bien précise mais elle n'allait très certainement pas le dire à quiconque. Il ne fallait faire confiance à personne ici.

Ciel, qu'elle haïssait ces gens-là. Tous ces seigneurs en guerre pour le Trône de Fer et la gloire, assoiffés de pouvoir et de vengeance inutile. Elle détestait tous ces hommes et leurs principes idiots. Ils aimaient la violence, la buvette et les filles de joies mais n'avaient-ils jamais autre chose en tête ?

Emerys prit une profonde inspiration en resserrant ses mains autour des rênes de son cheval, les cernes sous ses yeux donnant un air plus sombre à son visage pâle. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir le martyr sans compter la fatigue et les courbatures à cause du long voyage.

Elle passa un coup d'œil sur le Limier et Arya en face d'elle puis se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas tomber de fatigue après si longtemps à cheval … C'était presque impossible ! Mais l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas une personne normale avec des attitudes de Nobles, ce qu'elle admirait particulièrement.

Souriant à elle-même, Emerys se redressa contre la selle douloureuse de son cheval et accéléra le pas de l'animal pour rattraper Sandor et Arya. Elle se positionna aux côtés de Stranger puis s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention du Chien.

«Sommes-nous encore loin ?» Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Le Limier ne lui répondit pas mais lui donna un petit coup d'œil de haut en bas, Arya écoutant la conversation avec des yeux fatigués.

«Environ un jour de plus et nous y serons. Je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de vous deux et vivre de mon côté avec les poches remplis de pièces !» S'exclama-t-il avec un regard rêveur. Arya tourna son visage vers lui et lui répondit d'un air moqueur.

«Cela à l'air palpitant !» S'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus impatiente de retrouver sa mère et son frère. Il fallait admettre que le Limier, ancien protecteur du Roi Joffrey l'avait conduit jusqu'ici sans lui faire de mal, ou presque. Du moins pas intentionnellement comme elle se l'imaginait.

Le trio s'arrêta non loin d'un paysan avec une charrette bancale arrêté sur le bas-côté. Le vieil homme tentait de remettre la roue de sa charrette mais le poids de celle-ci était trop conséquent pour qu'un petit homme comme lui puisse la remettre en place.

Sandor descendit de son cheval en gardant une main sur la jambe d'Arya, les yeux méfiants sur le vieillard à quelques mètres d'eux. Il prit ensuite la fille Stark dans ses bras et lorsqu'il l'a mis à ses pieds, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

«N'oublie pas, je suis ton père.» Dit-il en se redressant, une main sur l'épaule d'Arya.

Emerys se mit à ricaner dans son poing en s'imaginant la tête que devait faire Arya lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela. Le Limier papa d'Arya … Cela sonnait tellement faux ! Elle pinça les lèvres pour étouffer son rire lorsque Sandor se retourna dans sa direction et lui lança un regard noir.

Il s'approcha ensuite du vieillard agenouillé devant sa charrette qui n'avait pas vraiment remarqué leur présence, il était trop inquiet de ne pas pouvoir repartir avec ses pieds de porcs. Il était attendu au château du célèbre Walder Frey pour les Noces de l'une de ses filles !

«Vous avez un problème ?» Demanda calmement Sandor en s'approchant du paysan. L'homme leva les yeux gris dans ceux du Chien puis se décala un peu sur le côté, les deux bras en avant vers la grande roue détachée.

«Oui Messire, ma charrette a chaviré et malheureusement je n'ai pas assez de force pour la remettre en place !» S'exclama-t-il en reprenant la roue dans ses mains et en essayant de la remettre droite. Il jeta un petit regard aux deux personnages derrière l'imposant Chevalier et plus particulièrement la femme sur le cheval blanc.

«Excusez-moi, de quelle maison venez-vous ? Je pense vous reconnaître Madame … Votre visage m'est familier.» Déclara-t-il en se redressant puis en passant ses mains sales sur son pantalon, les sourcils froncés dans l'expectative.

Emerys bougea inconfortablement sur son cheval sous les yeux jugeant du vieil homme. Elle déglutit puis descendit à son tour de l'animal en redressant la chemise trop lâche sur ses épaules et en frottant ses mains contre elles.

«Vous devez vous trompez mon brave, je ne vous ai jamais vue. Je viens d'un petit village à l'Est d'ici qui a été ravagé par les soldats des Lannister.» Dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement à l'homme, malgré qu'une inquiétude rampait dans son estomac.

A côté du vieil homme, Sandor la dévisageait longuement.

«Je suis navré mais je suis persuadé de vous avoir déjà vu …» Insista l'homme en secouant pensivement son index en l'air, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

«Je vois que vous avez un soucis ! Je suis sûr que mon ami aux gros bras peut vous venir en aide !» Coupa rapidement Emerys en haussant les sourcils, les yeux passant d'un homme à l'autre dans la nervosité.

Sandor arrêta de la regarder puis se pencha pour prendre le côté de la charrette et la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. L'homme fut d'abord surpris par sa force incroyable mais il récupéra immédiatement sa roue et la plaça dans l'axe, oubliant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Emerys.

«Merci beaucoup Ser ! Je vous dois beaucoup !» S'écria le vieillard en frappant dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers Sandor mais à peine il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose que le poing du Chien vola dans sa tête, l'envoyant voler sur le sol boueux.

«Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Il n'a rien fait !» Cria Arya de colère en se mettant aux côtés de l'homme. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses petites mains puis jeta son regard furieux vers le Limier qui frottait son poing.

«C'est exactement ce genre de personne qui ira raconter à la Reine qu'il nous a vu. T'as envie d'avoir ta tête plantée au bout d'une pique ?» Gronda Sandor en rendant le regard furieux à Arya.

A la place de répondre, Arya se positionna en face de l'homme qui reprenait doucement conscience et lorsqu'il redressa le haut de son corps, elle claqua son petit poing dans sa figure, l'envoyant de nouveau au pays des rêves.

«C'est mieux comme ça.» Félicita Sandor en hochant la tête d'approbation au coup de poing de la jeune fille. Arya se redressa en sifflant entre ses dents à la douleur dans son poing, surprise d'elle-même. Elle secoua sa main puis essuya le sang contre son pantalon.

Emerys garda la bouche fermée puis détourna son regard du visage sanglant du paysan, un sentiment indescriptible au fond de son estomac. Le vieillard avait insisté en la regardant qu'il la connaissait, ce qui n'était que de simples mensonges.

«Vous auriez pu le menacer puis le laisser partir, je suis sûr qu'un homme comme lui n'aurait rien dit par peur.» Rétorqua Emerys en penchant la tête, un sourcil levé.

«Ouais, mais je ne fais confiance à personne et si je n'avais pas fait ça, nous n'aurions pas eu sa charrette et la nourriture.» Renchérit Sandor en prenant le cheval blanc par les rênes et en l'apportant devant la charrette.

«C'est du vol, c'est mal.» Dit calmement Arya en observant le Limier qui attelait le cheval à la charrette.

«Tu préfères crever de faim ? Moi pas alors ferme ta grande bouche avant de vomir des conneries.» Grogna Sandor en fixant Arya dans les yeux, appréciant voir la fillette faiblir face à son célèbre regard froid.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ne s'approcha pas non plus de la charrette et du Chien. Elle leva les yeux vers Emerys qui ne la regardait pas en retour, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées car sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, les yeux dans le néant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils avaient laissé le paysan derrière eux et récupéré sa précieuse cargaison destinée à Walder Frey.

Emerys montait sans trop d'encombre le cheval qui tirait la grande charrette tandis que le Limier et Arya restaient à l'avant. L'ambiance entre eux ne s'étant toujours pas améliorée, ils avaient au moins de quoi festoyer ce midi.

A cette simple pensée, le ventre d'Emerys grogna fortement. Il y avait du gibier dans la charrette ainsi que de délicieux pieds de porcs ! Mais elle souhaitait aussi pouvoir se laver dans un cours d'eau … Car cette immonde odeur lui collait à la peau.

Elle pourrait parier que même la reine Cersei de là où elle était pouvait sentir cette odeur … Emerys frissonna involontairement, les dents serrés. Rien que d'imaginer la tête de cette femme lui donnait des vertiges.

Une chose était sûr, ici et dans cette tenue pas beaucoup de monde pouvait la reconnaître.

Les mains d'Emerys remontèrent lentement au bord du tissu vert olive trop grand puis sur la grande cicatrice cachée en-dessous. La douleur restait très vive et inconfortable mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que les jours précédents.

Elle leva les yeux dans le dos de la tête de Clegane puis l'examina pensivement, ses doigts touchant le tissu entre ses mains. C'était grâce à lui si elle vivait encore, grâce à lui et à la jeune Demoiselle Stark. Il aurait très bien pu abuser d'elle quand il en avait l'occasion lorsqu'elle n'était pas en état de se défendre et pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Aucun homme n'hésiterait, sauf lui mais pourquoi ?

Peut-être n'était-elle pas son style de femme ? Cela ne pouvait pas être juste. Une femme était une femme et un homme, un homme, les intentions restaient les mêmes. Emerys s'estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir eu plus d'ennuis depuis qu'elle avait quitté son village, cela aurait pu être bien pire encore.

«J'ai faim, nous avons tous faim et nous sommes fatigués ! Je veux me baigner et enlever la crasse sur ma peau.» S'énerva soudainement Arya d'une vive voix en regardant le Limier derrière elle. L'homme ricana et Emerys ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même car c'était vraiment drôle.

«Tu veux beaucoup de chose, fille ! Mais t'as de la chance que je sois d'accord avec toi.» Répondit Sandor en tirant les rênes de son cheval pour s'éloigner de la route qu'ils empruntaient.

Ils descendirent beaucoup plus bas, près d'un vieux pont qui séparait deux grands champs coupés par une petite rivière assez profonde. Ils étaient à découvert mais ici le passage se faisait assez rare si ce n'était qu'un paysan ou deux.

Emerys stoppa son cheval au bord de la rivière pour le laisser se désaltérer puis descendit de la selle inconfortable en grimaçant à la douleur entre ses cuisses. Le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel bleu et la chaleur frappait ses joues.

Elle tapota l'encolure de sa monture en lui murmurant à l'oreille puis se détourna de lui et regarda Sandor affûter son épée sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. La petite pierre dans sa main frottait l'épée avec aisance grâce aux nombreuses années de pratique, Emerys ne pouvait décoller ses yeux.

L'homme sentit le regard sur lui puis quand il leva les yeux au visage de la femme plus loin, il arrêta son affûtage et posa le bout de son épée dans le sol sableux. Emerys rougit doucement sous son regard fixe puis décida qu'il était peut-être temps de préparer un feu …

Elle ramassa des morceaux de bois secs aux bords de la rivière avec l'aide d'Arya. La fille Stark lui posait un bon nombre de question qu'elle essayait de répondre sans trop donner de détails. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire mais elle craignait que ses informations se retrouvent dans les mauvaises oreilles. Tout cela sous le regard examinateur de l'ancien Chien de Joffrey Barathéon.

Une fois le feu allumé et le gibier cuit, le trio s'installa en silence pour manger la bonne nourriture. Arya ne mangeait pas beaucoup parce qu'elle se sentait dégoûtée de voir Emerys et Sandor manger des pieds de cochon …

«C'est répugnant !» Dit-elle en arrêtant de mâcher son morceau de lièvre.

«C'est la meilleure partie de la bête !» S'enthousiasma Sandor en prenant une autre boucher de son pied de porc. Arya secoua la tête en grimaçant puis détourna le regard du Limier, clairement écœurée.

Elle observa Emerys mais la femme mangeait comme Sandor un pied de cochon et le pire, elle semblait aimer ça ! Arya se sentit déçue d'elle. Qu'une aussi jolie femme pouvait manger cela avec plaisir ! Beurk.

«Vous devriez goûter Mademoiselle avant de dire cela ! Avez-vous connue la famine ?» Demanda Emerys en jetant le reste de son pied dans les braises, plaçant une main poliment contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle rota.

«Arrêtez de m'appeler Mademoiselle ! Je déteste ça. Je suis juste Arya de la maison Stark, rien de plus.» S'énerva Arya en croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, les yeux sur le sol. Elle n'avait jamais connue de famine dans sa vie ou alors si mais lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé.

«D'accord juste Arya, comme vous voudrez.» Dit doucement Emerys en souriant derrière ses mains croisées. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil au Limier qui cherchait encore les meilleures parties de son morceau de porc.

Arya se leva sans un mot puis partie plus proche de l'eau, laissant seuls Sandor et Emerys. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, le malaise des jours précédents encore bien pesant entre eux. Elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup mais pourtant cette froideur entre eux la mettait dans une mélancolie.

«Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dit l'autre fois, je ne le pensais pas.» Evidemment qu'un homme comme lui le prendrait très mal ! Mais Emerys devait encore s'excuser, elle en ressentait le besoin.

«Bordel de merde, femme ! Tu vas t'excuser pour chaque connerie qui sort de ta bouche ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse car je m'en cogne de ce que tu penses de moi. Je suis l'un des hommes les plus redoutés de Westeros et sûrement l'un des plus recherchés à l'heure qu'il est. Quand tu entendras le prix de ma tête, tu ne t'excuseras pas de me la couper.» Grogna Sandor en la regardant, le côté droit de son visage légèrement masqué par ses cheveux longs.

Emerys cligna des yeux à la froideur de ses mots. Sa vulgarité ne l'avait jamais vraiment frappé mais cette fois-ci c'était différent car il parlait avec une sorte d'accusation. Ce qui l'agaçait un peu fut son tutoiement alors qu'un Chevalier ne devrait pas s'adresser à une Dame de la sorte. Ah, elle venait de comprendre sa bêtise, il n'était pas Chevalier et elle n'était pas Noble.

Finalement la femme lui sourit sciemment puis se leva sur ses pieds. Elle se détourna de Sandor qui la regarda partir du coin de l'œil puis s'approcha de la rivière où Arya faisait une espèce de danse étrange.

«Que fais-tu ?» Demanda-t-elle en commençant à enlever ses bottes brunes. Arya la regarda curieusement faire en fronçant les sourcils.

«Rien du tout. Que faites-vous ?!» Répondit-elle en la voyant retirer son pantalon brun. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge et instinctivement, Arya regarda le Limier dos à elles.

«Je vais me baigner ? Je sens mauvais.» Emerys haussa les épaules, la tunique trop grande tombant de l'une de ses épaules. Elle sourit gentiment à Arya puis après lui avoir haussé un sourcil, elle jeta la tunique hors de sa tête et sur le sol.

«Vous êtes folle ?! Et le Limier ?» S'écria Arya en continuant de regarder entre Emerys et Sandor, la peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Emerys l'ignora délibérément puis se jeta à l'eau avec un petit cri de joie lorsque son corps entra en contact avec l'eau clair de la rivière froide. Elle mit sa tête sous l'eau quelques instants puis ressortit rapidement en mettant ses cheveux platine sur une épaule.

«Vient !» Appela Emerys joyeusement en faisant des mouvements de va et viens avec sa main vers Arya.

La jeune fille semblait incertaine, déglutissant silencieusement en continuant de regarder le limier plus loin. L'homme n'était pas face à elles mais elle était presque sûre qu'il les regardait !

Et puis à quoi bon ? Elle s'en fichait de lui ! Arya rendit le sourire à Emerys puis se déshabilla pour la rejoindre dans sa baignade, l'appel du bain beaucoup trop fort. Elle sauta dans la rivière à côté d'Emerys, un cri de joie et de surprise à la froideur sur son corps puis mis sa tête sous l'eau.

Au loin, Sandor observait les filles une fois qu'elles étaient complètement submergées. Malgré les apparences trompeuses, Sandor Clegane n'était pas un pervers comme cet abruti de Meryn Trant. Il aimait les femmes, comme n'importe quel homme dans le monde, mais il respectait certains principes.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'eau, il pouvait les observer et plus particulièrement Emerys. La jeune femme riait avec Arya en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux humides qui s'étalaient sur ses omoplates. Ses sourcils et yeux noirs contrastaient si bien avec sa peau crémeuse et son sourire …

Sandor bougea inconfortablement sur son rocher alors qu'il dévorait du regard la belle femme dans l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, la rivière n'était pas trop translucide, mais en revanche pour lui c'était moins intéressant à regarder.

Une réalisation le frappa en plein visage. Il la désirait … Il désirait Emerys. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plu eu de femme dans son lit ? Tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'il continuait de regarder la femme qui s'amusait dans la rivière avec Arya.

Même à cette distance, Sandor voyait parfaitement les formes féminines de son corps. Ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté de la prendre quand elle voulait lui donner son corps pour le remercier. N'importe quel autre homme l'aurait fait ! Mais pas lui et il se sentait con.

Sandor grogna fortement puis décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise. Il s'installa sur le sol en utilisant la selle de Stranger comme oreiller puis ferma les yeux pour faire une petite sieste, les rires des deux filles en échos au loin.

Arya sortit de l'eau après s'être assurée qu'elle était suffisamment propre pour les prochains jours. Elle récupéra ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol puis les enfila rapidement avant que des yeux vicieux ne la repère. Elle s'assit sur le sol, mis ses mains derrière elle pour soutenir le haut de son corps et étendit ses jambes en avant, fermant les yeux au soleil.

Emerys continuait tranquillement à se laver et profiter du moment de calme, la douleur musculaire encore trop importante pour faire des mouvements inutiles. L'eau refroidissait ses cuisses ainsi que son dos crispés sans compter la brûlure sur ses côtes.

En pensant à cela, Emerys se positionna sur ses pieds puis sortit le haut de son corps de la rivière, les yeux scrutant l'énorme hématome sur ses côtes. Ce n'était pas joli à voir … La chair était carbonisée et avait la forme d'une épée. Cela lui faisait une grande tâche sur son côté gauche, contrastant parfaitement avec le reste de son corps.

Elle avait d'autres bleus ailleurs mais rien n'égalait cette brûlure atroce. Rien que de penser à la douleur de l'autre fois Emerys frissonna et sentit son estomac se révolter. Elle replongea lentement dans l'eau pour couvrir son corps à l'abri des regards, ses yeux passant sur Arya qui se dorait au soleil puis au Chien qui faisait la sieste.

Chien … Pourquoi avait-il cette nomination ? Qui avait eu l'idée de le traiter ainsi ? Emerys se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se détourna de l'homme, cherchant avec ses yeux les merveilles de la nature. Elle commençait à avoir froid, la chair de poule s'installant doucement sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Emerys attrapa les vêtements de Sandor Clegane puis les balança dans l'eau de la rivière afin de laver cette odeur épouvantable. Elle frotta le tissu encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle estima que l'odeur était partit, sous les yeux curieux d'Arya Stark.

«Ça ne changera rien.» Murmura l'enfant en tournant la tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Mais Emerys continua de les laver.

Après plusieurs lavages, elle revêtit les habits trempés sur son corps frêle puis sortit de l'eau en trébuchant presque à cause du poids supplémentaire sur elle. Elle essora la chemise verte olive entre ses mains ainsi que le bas de son pantalon marron qui était aussi trop grand pour elle. Le Limier était vraiment quelqu'un de très imposant ! C'était presque effrayant … Ou attirant ?

La tunique lui faisait un grand décolleter et son épaule droite n'était plus couverte sans parler des manches bien trop longues. Elle passa à côté d'Arya qui semblait dormir puis se rapprocha du petit feu et de Sandor, lui aussi endormi apparemment.

Elle secoua une dernière fois ses habits mouillés puis s'assit lourdement sur le sol à côté du feu, l'air heureuse avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle sèche avant la tombée de la nuit où elle sera embêtée avec ses vêtements humides.

Emerys se permit de regarder le visage du Limier pendant qu'il dormait. Elle examina ses traits de visage décontracté, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir aussi serein. Un autre frisson passa sur ses bras quand elle arriva sur la cicatrice sur son côté droit. Il lui faisait peur, elle craignait de quoi cet homme était capable s'il était en colère.

Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge lorsque Sandor ouvrit un œil et la regarda, gardant sa position initiale. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux de son visage puis les baissa sur ses genoux, encore honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit.

«Tu prenais du plaisir, femme ?» Flirta Sandor en remettant sa tête droite et en refermant son œil, un léger sourire cocasse aux lèvres.

«N-non non … J'ignorais que vous étiez éveillé.» Balbutia Emerys, les joues cramoisies. Elle sentit comme une pierre lourde dans son estomac à son commentaire même si elle entendait bien qu'il s'amusait avec elle, tout simplement.

Durant le court instant où Sandor l'avait regardé, il vit qu'elle était complètement trempée dans ses propres habits de rechanges … Elle avait très froid, son corps le montrait bien à certains endroits. Il déglutit péniblement, son esprit voyageant dans des zones interdites en s'imaginant des choses avec cette femme.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais laissa ses pensées vagabonder tranquillement alors qu'Arya se rapprochait d'eux après un certain temps éloignée. Emerys leva les yeux vers elle et vit que la jeune fille Stark avait des cernes sous ses yeux gris.

Il était proche du crépuscule, les quelques derniers rayons du soleil brillant sur la rivière mouvementée. Emerys chérissait ce moment de la journée où le ciel changeait de couleur et l'ambiance devenait plus douce, cela lui rappelait quelques bons souvenirs. Bientôt l'hiver sera là, bientôt la nuit restera pendant très longtemps.

Emerys déglutit tout en passant ses mains sur ses bras, un sentiment inconfortable dans son ventre. Elle redoutait l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas. Mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur pour le moment c'était le lendemain, lorsqu'elle sera confrontée au vieux Walder Frey. Il l'utilisera très certainement pour son propre plaisir ou bien il la mettra comme commis en cuisine, ce qui ne semblait pas si mal à première vue.

Mais pour l'instant, elle profiterait de ses derniers instants de liberté.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 6

La nuit vint assez vite et après quelques gorgées de vin, l'ambiance était totalement différente. Emerys prit une autre gorgée de la gourde de Sandor puis la lui rendit en souriant bêtement, l'alcool faisant son effet assez vite chez elle.

Le Limier avait l'habitude de boire du vin et donc l'effet de l'alcool ne le touchait pas tout de suite. En revanche, ce qui changeait des autres fois c'était qu'il n'était pas seul à boire mais avait une bonne compagnie. Une bonne et belle compagnie, sans compter la gamine Stark.

Elle refusait de boire car elle disait être trop jeune pour le faire. _Connerie ! Personne n'est trop jeune pour boire du bon vin ! Sauf peut-être la petite chatte de Joffrey,_ pensa amèrement Sandor en avalant goulûment son vin.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance car non seulement la charrette contenait de la nourriture mais il y avait aussi plusieurs tonneaux de vin ! Le paradis pour Sandor après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans une goutte.

Emerys se pencha en avant dans son rire, les yeux plissés et les mains sur ses tibias. Sandor venait de lui raconter une petite anecdote sur sa vie antérieure et même si cela n'était pas vraiment drôle, elle riait quand même comme si c'était une blague.

Arya se tenait entre les deux, apparemment mal à l'aise de les voir agir ainsi. D'un côté il y avait l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus après Meryn Trent et Joffrey et de l'autre son ancienne prisonnière qui riait comme une idiote. Et maintenant le sujet sensible venait d'être abordé.

«Vous savez, je pense que nous sommes tous très mal tombé. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Trône de Fer existe ? Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de poser son cul là-dessus à moins d'être l'ultime héritier de sang.» Commenta vulgairement Emerys, pas trop sûre de ce qu'elle racontait.

«Vous êtes au courant ?» Demanda Arya pour la première fois depuis la soirée.

Elle regarda Emerys avec la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, attendant une réponse de la femme saoul. Sandor avala de travers sa gorgée de vin, la plupart du liquide coulant sur son armure et dans sa barbe mal rasée.

«Qui ne l'est pas ? Tous des bâtards dans cette famille. Ils ne méritent pas d'être là où ils sont.» Continua méchamment Emerys en levant les sourcils et en plissant les yeux.

Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin maintenant que le sujet était lancé.

«Et vous, pourquoi vous appellent-ils Chien ? Sans doute parce que vous obéissez au doigt et à l'œil mais, pourquoi ? Après tant d'années de loyaux service en tant que garde personnel, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de fuir et d'aider la fille d'un traître ?» Elle cracha le mot traître comme si c'était une malédiction sur sa langue.

Elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que Eddar Stark était un traître, jamais.

Arya se tendit à côté d'elle, sa mâchoire se fermant alors qu'elle grinçait des dents dans la colère vive d'entendre à nouveau se mot. Rien que pour avoir dit cela, elle voulait aller chercher la langue d'Emerys et la jeter dans la rivière.

«Je ne supportais pas le Roi. Je ne pouvais plus entendre ce petit con se plaindre ni le voir humilier pour son plaisir. Il est une déception pour tout le monde et surtout pour le peuple de Port-Réal.» Répondit Sandor en prenant une position plus confortable car son armure l'embêtait.

Emerys vit qu'il cachait quelque chose mais s'il ne le disait pas de lui-même, cela signifiait que c'était quelque chose de trop personnel et elle respectait ce choix.

«Pourquoi vous n'avez pas emmené ma sœur avec vous …» Accusa Arya sans détourner ses yeux du feu devant elle, les poings serrés contre ses genoux.

«C'est ce que j'avais essayé de faire mais ta belle grande sœur ne voulait pas quitter son beau prince charmant. Même si je lui avais dit que Stannis n'aurait pas de pitié avec elle. Dommage qu'il n'a pas gagné la bataille, des connards en moins.» Sandor avala une autre gorgée de son vin en repensant à tout le feu sur la Baie de la Néra ce jour-là.

«Où en plus ? Qui est vraiment bon dans ce monde …» Dit sombrement Emerys en regardant dans les flammes.

«Il y en a.» Le Limier sécha sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

Arya resta dans la même position sans jamais détourner les yeux du feu. Elle se rappela de quelques bons souvenirs avec sa sœur Sansa quand elles étaient encore avec leur père à Port-Réal. La douleur était juste insupportable et son envie de vengeance terriblement grande.

«Un jour, les trois dragons de Daenerys Targaryen sillonneront le ciel et referont le monde à leur image. Leurs ailes puissantes couperont des arbres par milliers et leur feu ardent brûlera les terres souillées par la soif de pouvoir.» Expliqua d'une voix mystérieuse Emerys, ses yeux noirs brillant à la lumière des flammes.

«Juste des conneries. Les dragons n'existent plus depuis plusieurs siècles ! Cette gamine à l'autre bout du monde restera là où elle est si elle ne veut pas se retrouver face à une guerre.» Se moqua Sandor en se mettant sur le dos, les mains croisées sur sa large poitrine.

«Vous avez peur des dragons ?» Arya détourna les yeux du feu pour regarder le Limier avec une certaine satisfaction dans son regard. Cela attira l'attention d'Emerys qui leva son visage vers l'homme couché, les lèvres plissées.

«Non, je n'ai pas peur des choses qui n'existent plus.» Répondit-il en fixant un point invisible en face de lui. Arya sourit en coin puis se tourna à nouveau vers le feu, sachant parfaitement de quoi avait peur le Chien. Elle l'avait vue en combat singulier avec Beric Dondarrion.

«Vous craignez quelque chose d'autre … Quelque chose de bien pire.» Marmonna Emerys en se mettant dans la même position que le Limier, le visage face au ciel étoilé. Elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue de la journée et souhaitait dormir pour le lendemain qu'elle redoutait de plus en plus.

Elle commençait à apprécier la compagnie du Chien et de la fillette Stark, ils allaient plutôt bien ensembles. Même si leur trio semblait plutôt étrange et maladroit ils arrivaient à survivre et c'était le principal.

«Je n'ai peur de rien.» Grogna le Limier en jetant sa gourde vide près de la charrette à côté de son cheval Stranger.

Arya se mordit la langue pour ne pas commenter mais avant de retourner auprès de sa famille, elle lui dira ce qu'elle pense de lui et de sa peur. La troupe retomba dans le silence que Sandor combla avec de petits ronflements, il s'endormait assez vite mais se réveillait aux moindres bruits.

Arya soupira puis s'installa pour la nuit, récitant dans sa tête sa liste de victime pour sa vendetta personnelle.

Emerys remonta ses mains croisées contre ses seins puis pria silencieusement les Sept Dieux, les lèvres bougeant avec les paroles dans sa tête. Elle priait pour demain, elle priait pour Arya et sa famille … Et priait pour Sandor Clegane.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin, la rosée réveilla Emerys de son lourd sommeil. Elle cligna lentement des yeux, s'habituant doucement à la faible lumière et au ciel bleu glace. Elle gémit doucement puis se redressa en posant une main contre son front.

Le feu était éteint et ses habits encore un peu humides à cause de son bain d'hier et de la rosée matinale. Elle bailla tout en étirant ses bras au-dessus d'elle, la tunique du Limier tombant presque hors de ses épaules puis chassa le sommeil de ses yeux.

Arya dormait toujours à côté d'elle. La jeune fille était face à elle, un bras sous sa tête et les jambes repliées contre son estomac. Elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue lorsqu'elle dormait mais surtout beaucoup moins malheureuse.

Emerys sourit tristement puis regarda à l'endroit où dormait le Limier … Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le sol, juste la selle de son cheval. Elle cligna des yeux confusément en regardant autour d'elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçût.

L'homme se baignait dans la rivière en appréciant la solitude et le peu de lumière de l'aurore. Il était dos à Emerys et nettoyait vigoureusement ses bras, pas encore conscient qu'il était observé de loin.

Emerys déglutit alors que ses yeux se baladaient sur les multiples cicatrices dans son dos dont une en particulière. Elle commençait à son omoplate droite puis descendait en diagonal jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. D'où venait-elle ?

Il avait beaucoup d'autres cicatrices sur toute la largeur de son dos et même de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les muscles bien apparents. Il était immense avec un physique très avantageux et malgré sa cicatrice sur son visage, il restait un homme agréable à regarder.

Emerys cligna lentement des yeux en croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, un regard pensif sur son visage. Il était bel homme même s'il semblait penser le contraire. Son visage, marqué par la vie le rendait encore plus attirant. Du moins pour elle mais peut-être pas pour les autres femmes en effet.

Soudain, elle sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement à la pensée que d'ici la fin de la journée elle sera vendue à ce Seigneur. C'était son idée après tout, une idée qui lui sauvait clairement la vie mais rien que d'y penser, cela la rendait mal à l'aise.

Sandor lava le reste de la saleté sur son corps puis passa ses mains fraîches sur son visage, poussant un soupir conquis lorsque la froideur de l'eau toucha son immense cicatrice. Il adorait l'eau ! Il aimait le froid et être aussi loin que possible du feu.

Il était maintenant suffisamment propre et il était temps de reprendre la route pour en finir avec les deux filles. Qu'allait-il faire après cela, après avoir reçu sa somme d'argent ? Sandor n'était pas totalement sûr mais peut-être qu'il irait vers le Mur à Château Noir.

Emerys vit que le Chien s'apprêtait à sortir et même si elle aimait l'observer, elle ne préférait pas recevoir une autre menace de sa part donc elle se leva puis partie vers l'un des seuls arbres aux alentours afin de se soulager avant de repartir.

Lorsqu'elle revint, le Limier venait de finir de reboucler sa ceinture à sa taille avec Arya debout à côté de lui. Les deux levèrent les yeux vers elle quand elle s'approcha.

«Bonjour !» Dit poliment Emerys en croisant ses mains devant elle, un sourire penaud. Arya lui répondit avec un léger sourire qui fut rapidement remplacé par son expression froide habituelle et Sandor … La regardait fixement en attachant ses gants.

Il savait qu'elle l'avait regardé tout à l'heure dans la rivière mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Toutes les femmes détestaient son apparence mais aussi parce qu'il était un tueur sans pitié, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Il ne se sentait pas en colère bien au contraire, il était curieux.

Il continua de la regarder fixement, son expression neutre tandis qu'il se posait des questions inutiles. Elle s'ennuyait, rien de plus. C'était pour cela qu'elle le regardait car elle avait hâte de partir d'ici et de commencer sa nouvelle vie en tant que putain personnelle.

Surpris de sentir une sorte de déception en lui, Sandor afficha un sourire en coin puis attrapa sa selle sur le sol pour atteler son cheval, laissant une Emerys quelque peu perplexe par cet échange silencieux.

«Laissez tomber, il est un homme sans cœur et malpoli.» Commenta Arya en regardant le Limier mettre la selle sur son cheval. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage d'Emerys quand elle n'entendit pas de réponse.

La femme fixait Sandor sans un mot, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant avec un sentiment inexplicable à l'intérieur d'elle. Le regard qu'il lui avait donné … Etait celui du dégoût. Elle le répugnait tant que cela ?

Emerys hocha pensivement la tête puis repris ses esprits en regardant Arya qui attendait toujours une réponse d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en collant un faux sourire heureux sur son visage puis leva les sourcils.

«Oui, tu as raison ! Vivement que nous partions. Tu dois tellement être impatience de revoir ton frère et ta mère. Ils seront heureux en tout cas.» Emerys posa une main délicate sur l'épaule d'Arya.

Quelques fois elle la tutoyait et à d'autres moments non … Elle ne savait pas exactement comment s'adresser à une jeune fille comme Arya Stark mais elle pensait que le tutoiement était correcte, du moins cela ne semblait pas la déranger au contraire.

Arya hocha farouchement la tête avec un sourire authentique, les yeux pétillants de bonheur à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment ! Et surtout quitter le Limier pour toujours.

«Viens ici, fille ! Nous avons de la route jusqu'aux Jumeaux !» S'écria Sandor en agitant sa main en direction d'Arya.

La fille ne dit rien mais s'approcha de lui pour qu'il la prenne et la mette sur son cheval noir. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Emerys puis indiqua avec son menton qu'elle devait rejoindre son cheval blanc attaché à la charrette.

«Pareil pour toi.» Dit-il froidement, détournant la tête dès qu'elle le regarda.

Emerys fronça les sourcils face à son comportement qui était plus que déplaisant. Elle ne lui avait rien fait et pourtant il agissait comme le pire des porcs ! Elle retint sa respiration quelques secondes puis relâcha calmement la pression, montant sur son cheval sur la route des Jumeaux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elles étaient enfin en vues, les deux tours jumelles du château de Walder Frey. Après un assez long voyage pénible, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Emerys mit pied à terre dans un soupire de contentement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient sur la colline qui surplombait le magnifique château et ses remparts, la vue était prenante et magnifique !

«Nous y voilà enfin !» S'exclama Arya en se mettant à côté d'Emerys, les yeux scrutant le château en contre-bas. Elle était si excitée, si impatiente d'y aller ! Elle voulait juste courir pour retrouver son frère et sa mère.

«Oui, enfin …» Dit en échos Emerys en hochant doucement la tête, son sourire mourant pour être remplacé par une sorte de peur. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout et qu'elle aurait été bien mieux seule dans la forêt …

«Vous avez peur ?» Questionna Arya en levant un sourcil à Emerys.

«Non, je suis impatiente de les rencontrer !» Répondit-elle en remettant un sourire à ses lèvres, regardant Arya.

La fille Stark n'était pas sûre si elle parlait de sa famille ou si elle parlait de Walder Frey et compagnie. Elle s'imagina qu'elle parlait de Robb et de sa mère.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers le Limier qui venait de s'asseoir sur la charrette, les jambes écartés devant lui et buvant dans sa gourde de vin remplie à ras bord. Il était épuisé par les journées à cheval, il avait besoin de se détendre dans un bon bordel avec une main sur le cul d'une pute et dans l'autre un verre de bière.

Il sentit les yeux d'Emerys et d'Arya sur lui alors il rabaissa sa gourde puis secoua la tête pour enlever sa mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, fixant les deux filles. Son armure commençait vraiment à lui peser il voulait l'enlever et pouvoir se détendre dans un lit de plume grâce à l'argent qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner.

 _L'une pour la rançon et l'autre pour les services,_ pensa ironiquement Sandor qui rit à lui-même en baissant le regard à ses pieds.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?!» S'énerva Arya en se tournant pleinement vers lui, les yeux plissés.

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?» Grogna Sandor en arrachant à nouveau sa gourde de sa ceinture et en buvant une nouvelle grosse gorgée. Il essayait de faire taire le mauvais pressentiment qui rôdait dans sa poitrine.

Emerys déglutit, s'empêchant mentalement de ne pas avancer et prendre la putain de gourde hors de ses mains ! Il devenait encore plus mauvais quand il buvait son précieux vin.

«Le jour ou le vin manquera dans Westeros, vous serez le premier à pleurer comme une enfant.» S'exprima sans vraiment le vouloir Emerys, mais trop tard elle l'avait dit et ne le regrettait pas. Elle s'agaçait de le voir se noyer dans le vin et s'il continuait il ne trouverait jamais de bonne compagnie.

«Je préfère me planter un couteau dans les couilles plutôt que de vivre ça !» Rit Sandor en essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, amusé par ce qu'Emerys venait de lui reprocher.

Emerys roula des yeux puis se détourna de lui pour regarder à nouveau le grand château en contre bas, le soleil s'abaissant tranquillement alors que l'heure passait. Il était bientôt temps d'y aller, bientôt temps de rencontrer son nouveau destin.

Arya et Emerys continuèrent de regarder longuement le château, espérant que le soir viendrait rapidement. Sandor se moqua derrière elles avec un pied de porc précuit dans ses mains. Lui ne s'inquiétait pas de leur sort il voulait juste finir son travail et refaire sa vie.

«Personne ne nous croira si vous les mangez tous !» Arya se rapprocha du Chien, se détournant quelques secondes du château.

«C'est le meilleur morceau je te l'ai déjà dit !» S'esclaffa le Limier en secouant la patte en l'air, un peu de jus dans sa barbe. Emerys et lui en avaient déjà mangé hier soir mais il adorait ça et en voulait encore avant la fin.

Emerys se tordait les mains nerveusement en écoutant à moitié les échanges entre Sandor et Arya. Elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur les deux tours, un sentiment de malaise de plus en plus croissant dans son bas ventre. Elle ne voulait pas y aller mais elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait donner sa dette au Limier.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, le château ne va pas disparaître.» Continua le Limier en mâchant. Les deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de regarder se putain de château comme s'il allait miraculeusement s'envoler !

«Je sais qu'il ne va pas disparaître !» Se moqua Arya en le regardant comme s'il était l'homme le plus stupide au monde.

«Tu regardes toutes les cinq minutes comme si tu avais peur qu'il disparaisse !» Sandor chercha un autre morceau sur son pied de cochon.

«Je n'ai pas peur.» Arya ne faiblit pas et ne baissa pas les yeux, les bras le long du corps.

Emerys tendit l'oreille en écoutant la conversation de plus en plus chauffée derrière elle.

«Bien-sûr que tu as peur. Tu as peur de ne pas réussir, tu laisses ta peur prendre le dessus.» Le Limier se pencha en avant vers Arya «Tu n'as pas besoin de la cacher derrière ce visage, je reconnais la peur quand je la vois. Je l'observe souvent.» Il grimaça en la regardant de haut en bas puis se rassit dans sa charrette, avalant bruyamment sa bouchée.

Arya le regarda longuement sans rien dire, la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux sombres. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vers lui puis lui dit d'une voix sans crainte.

«J'ai vu la peur en vous. Vous avez peur du feu …» Sandor arrêta de manger et leva la tête vers Arya, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Elle continua :

«Quand l'épée de Béric à prit feu, vous aviez l'air effrayé comme une petite fille … Et je sais pourquoi. J'ai entendu ce que votre frère vous a fait, pressant votre visage dans les flammes comme si vous étiez un bon morceau d'agneau.» Elle s'arrêta, heureuse de voir de la douleur sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle détestait.

Sandor roula sa langue dans sa bouche, fixant la fillette audacieuse devant lui qui lui disait cela sans aucune pitié en elle. Elle avait beaucoup de cran pour son âge, il admirait cela même s'il ne lui dirait jamais.

«Tu sais donc.» Dit-il en jetant son morceau dans l'herbe à ses pieds.

«Il semblerait.» Arya se détourna de lui pour regarder à nouveau pensivement le château.

«Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'il n'y a plus que moi et la rivière qui te sépare d'eux ? Que tu es vraiment proche de ta famille depuis qu'Ilyn Payne a coupé la tête à ton père ?» Sandor se pencha à nouveau en avant en regardant l'arrière de la tête d'Arya.

Emerys ferma les yeux aux mots durs que le limier venait d'envoyer à la jeune fille Stark. Il aurait pu éviter de rentrer dans son jeu et simplement ignorer le fait qu'elle essayait de le faire sortir de ses gongs.

Arya se retourna à nouveau vers Sandor, son sourire de tout à l'heure disparaissant. Elle le visualisa un long moment, n'aimant pas le sourire mesquin qu'il lui donnait alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné.

«Un jour, j'enfoncerais mon épée aiguille dans votre œil et la ferait ressortir à l'arrière de votre crâne.» Elle respira profondément, son sourire mourant en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se détourna de lui puis passa devant Emerys, s'asseyant sur le tronc d'arbre renversé.

Pourquoi les deux se battaient verbalement ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver un terrain d'entente au lieu de sans cesse essayer de chercher l'autre ? Emerys baissa la tête vers le sol, laissant un long soupir agacé sortir de sa bouche.

Plus que quelques heures et elle était libre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était la grande fête au château lorsque Sandor Clegane s'approcha de l'entrée avec sa charrette. Il guidait le cheval blanc entre les nombreuses tentes appartenant aux soldats de la maison Stark, la plupart ivres morts.

Certains hommes se battaient pour s'amuser puis d'autres se battaient violemment avec les soldats de la maison Frey. De grands feux de joies brûlaient à plusieurs endroits à l'avant des portes du château, des hommes et quelques femmes chantaient pour les Noces de l'une des filles de Walder Frey.

Sandor claqua les rênes contre l'encolure du cheval pour lui presser le pas, sa cape serrée dans un poing pour pas qu'elle glisse et qu'on risque de le reconnaître. Oui, le Chien était connu dans beaucoup de régions de Westeros et les Jumeaux en faisaient partie.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière de sa charrette où Emerys et Arya se cachaient sous un tissu, couché sur les pommes de terre et les pieds de porcs. Il fallait rester le plus discret possible pour pouvoir passer les portes !

«Halte-là !» Cria un garde de la porte en voyant l'homme s'approchant avec sa charrette.

«Pardonnez mon retard, je vous ramène de la nourriture pour le mariage.» Expliqua Sandor en tirant sur les rênes pour arrêter son cheval.

«C'est trop tard, la fête est presque terminée !» Répondit le garde, son coéquipier lui lançant quelques petits regards nerveux. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Sandor qui arqua son sourcil vers lui.

Emerys et Arya tentaient de ne pas faire de bruits mais leurs respirations étaient fortes avec l'appréhension et la peur. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence, Emerys décala légèrement la couverture pour voir ce qui se passait aux alentours.

«Mais j'ai de délicieux pieds de porc !» Tenta encore une fois le Limier en désignant avec son pouce l'arrière de la charrette.

Arya bougea loin d'Emerys puis sortie rapidement de sous sa cachette en se fondant parmi les soldats qui faisaient la fête. Emerys bloqua son souffle quand elle essaya de rattraper Arya mais la jeune fille avait déjà pris la fuite loin.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout … De la sueur froide glissa le long de sa nuque en voyant plusieurs rangées de soldats lourdement armés s'aventurer dans le campement et dans les tentes.

«Je ne vais pas le répéter, dégage de là ! La fête est finie !» S'impatienta le garde en jetant sa main dans le sens inverse, tenant fermement sa lance dans l'autre.

Sandor aperçut plusieurs soldats courir en direction de la grande salle où se déroulait le soi disant mariage qui lirait la Maison Stark à la Maison Frey. Un lourd poids s'installa dans son ventre en comprenant rapidement l'ampleur de la situation.

«Clegane !» Hurla Emerys en bondissant de sous sa cachette, les yeux élargis d'horreur.

A suivre …

* * *

Je vous laisse sur ce Cliffhanger, bye bye :p


	7. Chapter 7

Dans cette fanfiction j'ai fait Arya un peu plus sensible, je pense pouvoir me le permettre grâce à Emerys et son soutient

Bonne lecture !

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 7

 _«Clegane !» Hurla Emerys en bondissant de sous sa cachette, les yeux élargis par l'horreur._

Des gardes avaient commencé à inspecter la charrette sans que le Chien ne s'en aperçoive. Mais le pire ce n'était pas cela, ce qui incita Emerys à hurler fut la disparition d'Arya dans la foule.

Sandor remarqua immédiatement que la femme était toute seule à l'arrière, les gardes qui avaient fouillé été encore surpris que quelqu'un se trouve là-dessous. Avant qu'ils ne reprirent leurs esprits, le Limier bondit de son siège, dégota sa longue épée cachée sous sa cape et les massacrèrent les uns après les autres.

Emerys ne perdit pas une seule seconde à bondir de la charrette et à courir en direction des cris dans la cour du château. Tous les soldats de la maison Stark se faisaient décimer sans la moindre pitié ! Elle évita de justesse une hache qui passa près de sa tête en se penchant en avant puis se plaqua contre plusieurs tonneaux de vin.

Des hommes étaient en feu tandis que d'autres se faisaient pendre. Les épées claquaient entre elles et le sang d'innocents se déversa sur les terres des Jumeaux.

Où était Arya ?! Emerys cherchait partout du regard des traces de la jeune fille qui avait décidé de prendre la fuite. Le sang volait dans tous les sens et les bruits d'étouffements ainsi que les cris de traîtrise résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Des larmes de terreur montèrent aux yeux d'Emerys, de vieux souvenirs remontant à la surface. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux puis posa ses mains contre ses oreilles pour faire taire les bruits, les yeux fermés.

Une main ferme attrapa son bras et la balança en avant contre un autre soldat couvert de sang. L'homme qui l'avait attrapé portait le sceau de la maison Frey tandis que l'autre venait des Lannister … Que faisait un garde des Lannister ici ?!

La terreur que ressentait Emerys se transforma en de la rage en voyant les deux hommes se moquer d'elle. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait ici … Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Emerys hurla puis frappa le plastron du soldat Lannister avec ses poings.

«Mutinerie ! Mutinerie !» Cria-t-elle encore et encore en frappant le garde amusé par sa réaction. Il jeta le dos de sa main dans la figure d'Emerys lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire, ne voulant plus s'amuser avec elle.

«Tais-toi petite salope ! Regarde tes précieux Maîtres mourir !» Dit-il d'une voix grave en tentant de calmer les cris de rage d'Emerys.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper par les épaules. Elle balança tout son poids dans son ventre pour lui couper le souffle puis attrapa l'épée qu'il gardait à la taille et avec un dernier cri de colère, elle descendit l'épée dans son crâne qui s'ouvrit en deux.

L'autre soldat arrêta immédiatement de rire puis sortit sa propre épée après ce qu'il venait de voir avec la femme enragée. Il se jeta sur elle mais une autre épée lui transperça le dos et ressortit en travers sa poitrine, le laissant là, complètement surpris avec un filet de sang coulant hors de ses lèvres.

Emerys lâcha son épée sanglante sur le sol puis prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou en évitant les corps et les coups d'épées volant dans les airs. Elle cherchait Arya, elle devait trouver la pauvre enfant avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer !

Elle arriva à passer entre les gardes qui étaient occupés à repousser des soldats des Stark puis s'accroupit à côté d'un mur, la respiration erratique et le regard sur tous les mouvements autour d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses vêtements trempés de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas …

Mais alors elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément là, tapis dans l'ombre de la porte. Arya restait cachée derrière d'autres tonneaux de vin en fixant avec peur le loup appartenant à son frère enfermé dans une cage en bois.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque des gardes s'approchèrent en courant avec des arbalètes puis tirèrent des flèches sur l'animal en furie. Arya hésita, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle voulait aller de l'avant et libérer l'animal qui était le symbole de sa maison.

«Arya …» Emerys sentit ses propres larmes couler lorsqu'elle vit la tête du loup sur le sol, gémissant alors qu'il poussait son dernier souffle. Il cligna des yeux puis ce fut fini, il était mort.

Arya se leva doucement de sa cachette en marchant prudemment vers l'avant, une envie meurtrière inégalée en elle. Une grande ombre plana derrière elle et la prit dans ses grands bras, la forçant à détourner les yeux de la terrible scène qui restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

«Il faut partir !» Pressa Sandor en tirant la fille vers lui. Arya se débattit puis réussi à glisser de sa prise alors le Limier lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec son poing ganté.

«Nous ne devons pas rester là…» Chuchota Sandor en glissant la fille Stark inconsciente sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas la frapper aussi violemment mais il n'avait pas le choix s'ils voulaient sortir d'ici vivant.

Sandor se détourna du loup en train de se faire décapiter par les soldats puis chercha désespérément un cheval avant que quelqu'un ne les aperçoive. Il s'arrêta à la sortie de la cour sur le petit ponton, en grand conflit avec lui-même. Où était Emerys ?

La femme en question s'était laissée glisser le long du mur humide et sur le sol, un visage choqué et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient avec son choc initial mais aussi à cause de la mort qui était imminente pour elle.

Arya était sauvée, elle sera en sécurité avec Sandor Clegane. Elle les avaient vu partir par la porte principale et elle était persuadée qu'ils arriveraient à fuir ce cauchemar. Au moins cette simple pensée lui donna chaud au cœur et la rassura un peu.

Tout devenait flou autour d'elle. Le feu, les cris, les corps qui jonchaient le sol … Les soldats Frey venaient de prendre la tête du loup et la coudre à la place de la tête de Robb Stark, du moins, elle imaginait que c'était lui …

Une petite larme coula tranquillement sur sa joue blessée, là où le soldat Lannister l'avait frappé. Elle se souvint d'un jour où Varys lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait pris à la gorge.

 _«Ne vous laissez pas faire Emerys car le monde, lui, ne se laissera jamais apprivoiser. Les hommes ne savent pas de quoi vous êtes capable et la force intérieure que vous possédez ne demande qu'à être libérée. Ne vous cachez plus. Un jour viendra Emerys, un jour vous n'aurez plus peur, faites-moi confiance mon enfant.»_

Elle cligna des yeux, libérant plus de larmes silencieuses sur ses joues pales. Elle déglutit lentement, le monde tournant au ralenti autour d'elle. Il n'était que question de minutes avant que l'un des soldats ne la découvre et la tue.

Les hommes dans la cour soulevèrent le corps de Robb avec la tête de loup sur une espèce de Trône en bois qu'ils avaient rapidement construit pour plus de honte. _Le Roi du Nord est tombé !_ Criaient-ils tous en chœur.

Emerys ferma les yeux et attendit contre le mur car elle ne savait vraiment pas où aller ... Elle entendit en échos les cris de joies des salopards qui avaient tué des centaines d'hommes et de femmes de la maison Stark.

«Hey, hey ! Faut pas rester là !»

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua vigoureusement. Emerys ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Sandor Clegane, la fille Stark en bandoulière sur son épaule.

«Que faites-vous encore là …» Murmura Emerys en posant la tête en arrière contre le mur de pierre. Elle vit de l'énervement mélangé à quelque chose d'autre passer sur le visage de Clegane, il avait l'air de vouloir l'étrangler.

«C'est pas le moment femme !» Dit-il d'une voix bourrue en la tirant rapidement en avant contre lui. Il la mit ensuite sur ses pieds en gardant une prise sur son épaule, cherchant un endroit pour s'éclipser en douce des Noces Pourpres.

«Par-là !» Cria pas trop fort Sandor en tirant avec lui Emerys dans un petit passage sur le côté droit des grandes portes. Il recula par réflexe le haut de son corps lorsqu'une épée fut balancée dans sa direction, le tranchant en deux s'il n'avait pas fait cela.

Il lâcha Emerys quelques secondes en la poussant derrière lui, agrippa son épée puis tailla l'homme en deux entre la clavicule et le cou le laissant baigner dans son sang à ses pieds. Il reprit rapidement la main d'Emerys dans la sienne et la tira avec lui vers un cheval noir qui n'appartenait à plus personne, son cavalier sans doute décédé au combat.

Il se hissa vite sur le dos de l'animal en mettant Arya devant lui comme à son habitude tout en gardant un bras autour d'elle car elle était toujours assommée mais consciente. Il prit ensuite la main d'Emerys et l'aida à grimper derrière lui.

Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici ! Chose très délicate à faire car tous les soldats s'agglutinaient pour voir le Roi du Nord portant la tête de son propre loup sur les épaules. Le spectacle était affreux, même pour quelqu'un comme Sandor Clegane. Il vit qu'Arya regardait la scène, des larmes coulant de ses yeux gris et sur ses joues.

Une petite grimace traversa ses traits, les hommes pouvaient être des barbares et traîtres même à un mariage … Sandor attrapa une bannière Frey plantée dans le corps d'un homme mort pour tenter de passer inaperçu.

Emerys glissa instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille du Limier pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il lançait l'animal au galop le plus loin de cet enfer.

A l'extérieur du château, Sandor récupéra son cheval Stranger qu'il avait caché par précaution. Il donna la jument noire à Emerys pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir avec lui sur son propre cheval.

Ils galopèrent un long moment loin des Jumeaux, loin de la traîtrise, la nuit sombre laissant peu à peu place à la lueur du jour. Emerys faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber de sommeil, gardant une prise ferme sur la crinière de sa jument. L'animal était blessé à la cuisse droite et boitait de plus en plus.

Sandor voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'endroit maudit par crainte que les soldats, au petit jour, patrouilleraient dans les forêts voisines à la recherche des déserteurs de la maison Stark. Il était lui-même épuisé après cette nuit mouvementée et Arya lui pesait sur les bras mais il ne pouvait pas céder, pas maintenant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La douleur à l'arrière de sa tête la réveilla de son sommeil profond. Arya gémit en posant sa main là où ça faisait mal, les souvenirs de la veille se précipitant dans son cerveau encore plongé dans les ténèbres.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps refusait de le faire. Elle resta là à regarder les arbres et le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles, son visage vide de toutes émotions. A l'intérieur en revanche, c'était le chaos.

Sa mère, son frère Robb … Ils étaient partis, tuer sauvagement presque sous ses yeux. Tout comme son père à Port-Réal. Pourquoi … Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ?

Elle voulait pleurer sa perte mais elle n'avait même plus la force de le faire. Tout son corps et ses membres semblaient tellement lourds, sa tête nageait dans le néant et elle avait l'impression d'avoir le poids d'un cheval sur sa poitrine.

Un petit bruit s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle cligna des yeux en sentant l'humidité venir. Non, elle ne pleurera pas, elle devait être forte et garder la tête haute ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse se venger.

Arya ignorait si elle était seule ou si le Limier l'avait encore une fois prit en otage, elle ne se souvenait de plus rien après avoir vu Vent Gris se faire tuer. Et Emerys, était-elle encore là-bas, son corps mutilé parmi celui des autres ?

Les souvenirs après que Sandor ne la frappe à la tête lui revinrent peu à peu et cette fois-ci, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Elle pleura son père, sa mère, son frère et les nombreux autres portés disparus. Elle était toute seule dans ce monde cruel.

«Arya …»

Une douce voix l'arrêta dans sa détresse émotive.

Arya tourna lentement sa tête vers le son de la voix et vit qu'Emerys était là, assise emmitouflée d'une cape avec capuche. Elle avait des égratignures ainsi que de la saleté sur son visage et ses yeux semblaient fatigués mis à part cela, elle avait l'air bien.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher même si elle le voulait pour son amour propre mais ses larmes cessèrent de couler sur ses joues. Arya se leva en tremblant puis s'effondra contre Emerys. Elle avait besoin de cela, elle en avait besoin car elle n'était pas une adulte, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine. Sans famille.

«Ils sont tous morts …» Marmonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots, le visage pressé dans la cape d'Emerys. La jeune femme sentit ses propres larmes lui venir alors elle posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'Arya, le menton tremblant.

«Non tu te trompes. Tu as encore ta sœur et deux jeunes frères, tu n'es pas seule mon enfant.» Elle n'était pas très sûre mais elle espérait de tout cœur que c'était le cas.

Arya agrippa plus fermement la cape dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches de fureur. Elle voulait les voir morts … Tous ces monstres ! Mais Emerys avait raison, il lui restait encore ses frères et sa sœur ainsi que Jon Snow.

Emerys et Arya restèrent dans cette position un bon moment jusqu'à ce que les pleurs se calment et finissent en reniflements. Le Limier patrouillait autour de leur campement car il craignait que les soldats de la maison Frey n'approchent.

Il revint au bout d'une demi-heure et fut quelque peu surpris d'y trouver les deux filles dans cette position. Il ne commenta pas, il ne saurait pas quoi dire de toute manière.

«Nous devons partir, ce n'est pas très sûr par ici.» Dit-il en essayant de garder sa voix calme.

Emerys hocha lentement la tête puis se leva avec Arya encore serrée contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant dans un désordre pareil mais ils devaient partir.

Elle remonta sur sa jument noire puis attendit que Sandor réinstalle Arya sur son cheval. Emerys remarqua que cette fois-ci il n'avait pas été brutal avec elle, il compatissait et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Ils partirent en silence dans la forêt brumeuse en espérant ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres durant le chemin jusqu'à un endroit plus sûr. Sandor prit sa gourde d'eau autour de sa ceinture, déboucha le capuchon avec ses dents et la tendit à Arya mais elle détourna la tête.

Emerys se demandait ce qui allait advenir d'elle et d'Arya. Elle commençait réellement à se préoccuper de cette petite fille qui se retrouvera bientôt sans aucune famille. Son cœur se serra douloureusement rien qu'à la pensée.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sandor, le visage impassible. Même lui, l'homme qui jurait et qui était d'une grande brutalité prenait une place dans son cœur. Il l'avait sauvé de cet enfer alors qu'il aurait très bien pu ne pas le faire. Juste sauver sa peau et celle de la jeune Arya.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui à part une monnaie d'échange ? Maintenant elle n'avait plus aucune valeur ... Emerys renifla, la tête pendant mollement avec les mouvements de son cheval, encore choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu l'autre nuit.

La brume s'épaississait autour d'eux en les empêchant de voir correctement devant eux. Il faisait froid mais il n'y avait pas de vent ni de bruit, juste la brume blanchâtre et une atmosphère particulière. Les Dieux pleuraient, Emerys en était certaine.

Des voix d'hommes résonnaient dans la forêt dense mais ils n'étaient pas encore capable de voir où ils étaient exactement. Ils avaient l'air d'être environ trois d'après les voix mais Emerys n'était pas certaine. Elle vit Sandor se tendre sur son cheval avec Arya toujours serrée contre lui dans le silence alors qu'un petit feu avec trois hommes apparaissaient dans leurs champs de vision.

«Ils sont tombés en plein de le piège, pas si intelligent que ça les hommes du Nord ! Vous auriez dû voir comment ils criaient tous !» Critiqua l'un des hommes.

«On en parlera encore longtemps de ses Noces Pourpres, le Roi et sa tête de loup ! Aouuuuuu !» Se moqua un autre en riant aux éclats et en frappant dans ses mains. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent de rires lorsqu'ils virent les cavaliers tentant de passer inaperçus.

«Hey vous ! Vous allez où comme ça ?» Le plus grand demanda en se retournant vers le cheval de Sandor, fronçant les sourcils à la fille dans ses bras. Arya le regardait avec une haine à peine dissimulée et cela, il le remarqua rapidement.

Le Limier ne répondit pas tandis qu'il passait calmement le campement des hommes de la maison Frey, jetant un petit regard en coin à celui qui avait parlé. Emerys suivit derrière sans dévier les yeux du cheval de Sandor.

Arya quant à elle ne supporta pas ce qu'ils venaient de dire et la soif de vengeance la poussa à descendre sans prévenir du cheval de Sandor sous les murmures agacés de l'homme alors qu'il changeait de direction pour récupérer la fille.

Arya s'approcha de l'un des hommes, un sourire sombre aux lèvres et des yeux gris glacés. Emerys ne pouvait pas bien entendre ce qu'elle lui disait à voix basse mais quand elle vit une pièce d'argent particulière dans ses doigts, elle sentit un vent froid passer dans sa poitrine.

 _«Valar Morghulis.»_

Arya laissa tomber sa petite pièce au sol en faisant mine de ne pas avoir fait exprès et lorsque l'homme l'insulta et se pencha pour la récupérer, la fille Stark lui planta un poignard derrière la nuque en le frappant à plusieurs reprises.

Les autres hommes crièrent d'indignation mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approcher Arya car Sandor s'occupa de chacun d'eux, les mettant facilement hors d'état de nuire. L'homme se redressa puis essuya le sang de ses victimes sur l'une des manches d'un cadavre au sol, fixant Arya.

Il s'approcha derrière la fille qui regardait pensivement l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, sa petite pièce tenue fermement entre deux doigts dans sa main droite. Sandor ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de la jeune fille qui venait de tuer sans la moindre peur et il se sentait assez fier d'elle.

«C'est la première fois que tu tues ?» Questionna d'une voix grave Sandor, regardant entre Arya et le mort.

«La première fois un homme.» Répondit calmement Arya, ses yeux gris ne bougeant pas du corps sans vie à ses pieds. Cela donna un frisson involontaire dans la colonne vertébrale d'Emerys en voyant ce regard si froid sur le visage d'une petite fille.

Sandor attrapa soudainement les épaules d'Arya et la tourna face à son visage en colère, la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air menaçant. Il leva deux doigts et les posa avec insistance sur sa poitrine.

«La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc comme ça, préviens-moi !» Il lâcha un autre regard agacé puis vit le poignard sanglant dans les mains de la gamine.

«Et où as-tu trouvé ça ?!» S'écria-t-il dans la colère.

Arya ne répondit pas mais tendit le poignard derrière elle à son propriétaire, gagnant un autre de ses grognements fâchés. Elle faisait comme Emerys en lui piquant ses affaires ! Il arracha le poignard de ses mains puis marcha vers Stranger en maudissant dans sa barbe.

Il leva les yeux vers Emerys qui restait immobile sur son cheval, spectatrice de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il sentait qu'elle le regardait lourdement avec ses yeux pleins de tristesses et de pitiés et cela l'énervait.

Il n'aimait pas trop ce regard dans ses yeux, comme si tout cela était entièrement de sa faute ! Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la femme qui les accompagnait, il la désirait physiquement. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il lui avait encore une fois sauvé la mise, du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait.

Sandor Clegane avait appris à se débrouiller seul depuis son enfance, depuis sa défiguration. Il n'aimait et ne faisait confiance à personne sauf à lui-même, c'était mieux comme ça.

Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas être déçu et malheureux c'était sa devise personnel après celle de tuer pour se défouler. De plus, avec sa tête hideuse il n'avait pas vraiment l'opportunité d'avoir une vie normale et il avait appris de ce fait.

Le Limier claqua sa langue puis alla s'asseoir autour du petit feu où les trois soldats rôtissaient des brochettes de viande. Il en attrapa une puis commença à la manger rapidement car c'était peut-être la dernière nourriture qu'ils mangeraient avant un bon moment.

Emerys descendit de son cheval puis emmena sa monture près d'un arbre en attendant qu'ils mangent leur repas. Elle rejoignit Arya qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position et lui prit les épaules dans ses mains pour lui faire face.

«Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda-t-elle en plissant le front, les yeux dans ceux de la fillette Stark.

Arya déglutit puis hocha rapidement la tête en laissant un léger sourire glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait Emerys car elle s'inquiétait pour elle, un peu comme son père autrefois.

«Tu devrais manger un peu avant de repartir pour une longue route qui nous mènera je ne sais où !» Dit-elle d'une voix plus vive pour tenter de refaire sourire Arya, ne serait-ce qu'un peu …

«Très bien, mais vous aussi alors !» Répondit précipitamment Arya qui s'approchait du feu. Elle tourna la tête vers Emerys pour voir si effectivement la femme la suivait.

«Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je meurs de faim moi aussi !» Emerys hocha la tête puis donna un autre sourire authentique. Au moins elle avait réussi à remonter un peu l'ambiance morose entre eux et c'était déjà un bien grand pas.

Les deux filles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre puis empoignèrent leur propre nourriture. Arya mâchait en silence tandis que ses yeux continuaient de fixer pensivement l'homme qu'elle avait tué, son second meurtre. Elle avait senti une telle satisfaction en elle ! Une libération de toute sa colère et sa haine.

Emerys vit cela mais décida que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour en parler, surtout pas après tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'avait plus très faim alors elle proposa le reste de sa viande à Sandor qui accepta après l'avoir regardé de travers.

«Pas assez bonne pour toi ?» Dit-il sarcastiquement en croquant dans la brochette. Il leva les yeux vers Emerys lorsque celle-ci ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, arrêtant de mâcher tandis qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil.

«Jamais je ne me plaindrais pour de la si bonne nourriture, je n'ai juste plus faim.» Expliqua Emerys en fronçant son nez puis en secouant la tête. Son estomac était encore tout retourné …

Sandor se pencha vers elle puis d'une main il la saisit par le bras, un visage contrarié. Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui pour exprimer son mécontentement face à son comportement.

«Tu vas arrêter tes putains conneries ! Des morts et des guerres il y en a tous les jours, alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur chaque pauvre type que tu croises et prends des forces ! La prochaine fois que nous mangerons ce sera peut-être de la merde comparé à ça.» Sandor la fixa puis cracha sur le côté lorsqu'il croqua dans un morceau d'os.

Emerys cligna des yeux quand le Limier retira sa main chaude de son bras, ses paroles encore en échos dans sa tête. Il avait raison, même si ses mots étaient crus et froids, il disait la vérité. Quand sera la prochaine fois qu'ils pourront manger ?

Arya resta silencieuse aux côtés d'Emerys en grignotant les derniers morceaux sur son bâtonnet. Elle regarda de côté la femme lorsqu'elle hésita un instant avant de prendre une autre brochette de gibier sur le feu. Elle se forçait à le faire c'était évident mais au moins elle ne mourra pas de faim.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Arya lui donna un petit sourire en coin pour l'inciter à aller de l'avant et manger. Emerys le lui rendit timidement puis dégusta d'autres bouchées de sa brochette, appréciant finalement le goût de la nourriture.

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 8

La pluie décida de tomber sur cette partie de Westeros, mouillant et attristant le paysage déjà bien grisonnant. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers les Eyrié à la recherche de la tante d'Arya qui était la Lady Régente du Val.

C'était le dernier endroit sûr où pouvait l'emmener Sandor. Après il n'avait plus personne d'autre en tête mis à part son frère bâtard Jon Snow mais une enfant comme elle n'était certainement pas en sécurité à Château Noir.

Il n'avait pas encore dis ses plans à Emerys mais il fallait qu'elle le sache. Il voulait lui dire de partir et de faire son propre chemin mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire car il savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps sans sa protection.

Ce serait dommage qu'elle périsse après lui avoir sauvé la vie mainte et mainte fois. En tout cas, c'était ce que Sandor voulait croire au plus profond de lui-même.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit lorsque la pluie cessa enfin de tomber et que les étoiles et la lune du ciel dégagé brillaient. Les trois personnages se couchèrent près du feu mais ce fut Arya qui s'endormit la première, refusant toujours de boire.

Emerys vit à quel point son visage était crispé dans la rage même lorsqu'elle dormait. Cette fille changeait radicalement, elle le voyait bien au fil des jours qui passaient. Elle avait appris à la connaître en peu de temps et un sentiment de crainte lui prenait parfois l'estomac à l'idée de perdre la jeune Arya.

Sandor prit son épée entre ses mains puis récupéra une pierre pour aiguiser son arme qui avait déjà servi plus d'une fois en si peu de temps. Il passa la pierre le long de la lame brillant sous les éclats du feu, enchantant Emerys mais aussi en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

Sa main glissa le long de ses côtes cachées par la tunique verte olive qui pendait mollement contre son corps, du sang et de la boue recouvrant le tissu. Ses doigts tremblaient furieusement contre sa blessure et elle siffla en plissant les yeux quand elle sentit une douleur vive.

Sandor s'arrêta un instant de frotter la pierre contre la lame de son épée, regardant Emerys de l'autre côté du petit feu. Il posa l'épée sur ses genoux puis croisa ses bras cuirassés dessus en continuant de regarder la femme pensivement.

Emerys leva les yeux puis rencontra son regard hostile mais elle ne dit rien. Après un long moment à le fixer en retour, elle détourna les yeux puis s'allongea dos à lui vers la noirceur de la forêt. Le Limier ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans leurs sommeils, reposant son épée dans son fourreau à côté de lui si jamais il en aurait besoin durant la nuit.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, Sandor entendit un léger bruit dans la forêt et immédiatement avec des réflexes maîtrisés, il bondit sur ses pieds en récupérant son épée dans ses mains. Il chercha d'où venait le bruit et surtout à qui il appartenait !

Il n'y avait personne et pendant un moment il pensait l'avoir imaginé à force de rester concentré mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Arya il remarqua qu'Emerys avait disparu. Il fronça le sourcil, se concentrant sur sa vue pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la forêt. Le feu était déjà éteint mais la lune suffisait pour qu'il puisse voir autour de lui.

Elle avait finalement décidé de faire sa propre route ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux chevaux encore attachés aux troncs d'arbres, ils étaient relativement calmes donc il n'y avait pas d'animaux sauvages aux alentours.

Sandor se détendit légèrement mais il continua de ressentir une étrange pression dans la poitrine. Il rengaina son épée à sa hanche puis marcha le plus silencieusement possible à travers le bois à la recherche d'Emerys.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin en si peu de temps sans une monture. Il avait besoin de la récupérer car s'il la vendait en tant que servante à la tante d'Arya, il pourrait avoir une bonne bourse de pièces. Au moins elle sera beaucoup mieux traitée chez cette femme que chez ce vieux con de Walder Frey …

Il se rapprocha d'un endroit aéré et éclairé par la lumière de la lune et vit alors quelque chose d'assez troublant …

Emerys était là, assise les jambes sous elle et complètement nue.

Elle se tenait droite et ses cheveux platine coulaient en cascade dans son dos, masquant la plupart de la peau nue en dessous. Ce qui était le plus troublant c'était les petites pierres ovales et noires tout autour d'elle en cercle.

Etait-ce une espèce de rituel de merde ? Sandor n'en était pas sûr mais il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre en observant Emerys dos à lui et inconsciente qu'elle était observée de derrière un arbre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et de se dire qu'elle était très belle avec sa peau crémeuse.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer en levant l'une de ses mains délicates à ses côtes brûlées tout en passant le dos de ses doigts sur la chair irritée.

Sandor ne pouvait décoller ses yeux d'elle et de son étrange rituel … Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait exactement ici, en plein milieu de la nuit et complètement nue ? Les yeux du Limier se plissèrent lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produire.

Là où ses doigts passaient, la chair noircie par le feu se résorbait pour laisser place à un tissu cicatrisée semblable à ce qu'il avait sur son propre visage. Elle avait fait de la magie … Sandor n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant il l'avait vu faire.

Il s'agrippa plus fermement contre l'arbre, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Pendant toute sa vie il n'avait jamais cru en ce genre de connerie, la magie n'existait pas ! Ce n'était qu'une fable stupide pour les petits enfants. Pourtant les dragons existaient, et les sorcières également. Sandor se tendit à nouveau lorsque Emerys décida de se lever.

Elle récupéra les habits trop grands qu'elle avait abandonné sur le bas-côté puis les enfila rapidement, sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit glisser sur sa peau. Elle grinça des dents à la douleur fantôme sur ses côtes quand elle rabaissa ses bras le long de son corps.

Elle dispersa les petites pierres noires tout autour d'elle puis se dépêcha de rentrer au campement avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte qu'elle avait disparu. Elle marcha rapidement dans la forêt mais lorsqu'elle passa devant un grand arbre, une main l'attrapa violemment et la plaqua contre le tronc.

Emerys grinça des dents puis cligna des yeux, quelque peu confuse et secouée. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Chien qui gardait son avant-bras contre sa gorge, les yeux furieux. Il prit quelques petites respirations tremblantes puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

«Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?!» Dit-il d'une voix mortellement basse et grave. Il relâcha un peu la pression autour de sa gorge en décalant son bras un peu plus bas pour la laisser respirer.

«Je priais les Sept Dieux, anciens et nouveaux.» Répondit calmement Emerys, avalant la salive amassée dans sa bouche.

«Conneries ! Je t'ai vu faire tout à l'heure ! Ne me mens pas …» Menaça-t-il en déplaçant ses mains à ses avant-bras et en la serrant progressivement. Emerys ferma les yeux face à sa voix forte et colérique mais répondit tout de même avec le même ton qu'auparavant.

«Je vous l'ai dit, je priais ! Pourquoi avez-vous autant de mal à me croire ? Que gagnerai-je à vous mentir, Sandor Clegane ?» Continua-t-elle en roulant son prénom et son nom sur sa langue, les sourcils levés.

La pression sur ses avant-bras devint plus forte et l'homme en colère devant elle colla son corps contre le sien, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle détourna la tête mais le Limier prit son menton entre deux doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle pouvait y voir briller la frustration, le doute mais aussi la luxure … Il avait des traits durs et paraissait ne jamais rien ressentir d'autre que l'envie de tuer, la bouche dans une grimace aigrie. Emerys passa rapidement son regard sur sa grande cicatrice faciale en sentant son cœur battre fortement contre sa cage thoracique.

Sans réellement y réfléchir, Emerys leva sa main gauche puis dirigea ses doigts fins vers le visage de l'homme, voulant toucher la partie brûlée de son visage. Sandor réagit vite en lui attrapant le poignet avec sa main droite, le tenant en l'air face à son visage.

«Pourquoi voudrais-tu toucher le Chien ? Je pourrais facilement briser ton petit poignet si j'en ai envie alors réfléchis à deux fois avant de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit.» Grogna-t-il en donnant une légère pression au poignet d'Emerys.

Cela suffit à la femme pour gémir de douleur car il avait une grande force rien qu'avec ses doigts ! Elle retira son bras de son emprise et le plaqua contre sa poitrine, le regardant furieusement. Elle voulait lui faire du mal ! Autant qu'il l'humiliait.

«Je pourrais faire pleins d'autres choses …» Marmonna ensuite le Limier en plaquant son corps plus près du sien, leurs poitrines se touchant. La différence de taille était assez importante et Emerys se sentit de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de ne pas réussir à trouver d'issue.

Il voulait l'intimider, la rendre mal à l'aise avec lui car elle jouait avec ses nerfs et Sandor haïssait les petites joueuses comme elles qui pleurnichaient une fois qu'elles allaient trop loin. Pourquoi le regardait-elle toujours avec ses yeux-là qui ne le craignaient pas ?

Emerys leva timidement les yeux vers son visage, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Elle pouvait voir qu'il la désirait physiquement mais elle n'allait pas se donner à lui juste parce qu'il avait besoin de compagnie !

Il serra les dents puis d'un geste brusque il l'épingla entre lui et l'arbre, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre toujours sur son avant-bras. Il enfonça ses doigts dans l'os de sa hanche ce qui suscita un petit cri apeuré d'Emerys.

«Je pourrais aussi te prendre contre cet arbre et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives plus à crier ! Puis te baiser encore et ensuite te laisser ici seule à ton sort !» Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, rapprochant sa tête de celle d'Emerys. Il voulait l'embrasser mais surtout la prendre et satisfaire sa frustration accumulée depuis des mois.

Le visage d'Emerys devint soudainement plus lisse à ses mots, son expression passant de terreur à colère puis défi. Elle se redressa contre l'arbre en regardant droit dans les yeux désireux de Sandor puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

«Alors vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!» Cracha froidement Emerys en le tutoyant pour la première fois. Elle le fixa longuement dans les yeux, la poitrine montant et descendant rapidement avec la fureur qui grimpait en elle. C'était injuste, il était injuste.

Sandor hésita, ne pensant pas qu'elle allait le défier de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais violé de femme et il ne voulait pas le faire parce qu'il n'était pas comme son connard de frère Gregor. Il continua de regarder le visage écœuré d'Emerys avec une pointe de douleur au fond de son cœur.

«Allez ! Comme ça nous serons quitte !» Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents puis elle leva ses bras et frappa ses mains contre son torse blindé. Elle le haïssait au plus profond d'elle-même pour agir ainsi avec elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un simple bout de viande.

«Ne me tente pas, femme …» Marmonna Sandor qui était pris de court. Il détourna la tête sur le côté, ne supportant plus le regard haineux qu'Emerys avait pour lui. Il était pourtant habitué mais celui qu'elle lui lançait le laissait petit dans ses bottes.

«Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ce que ça fait d'être prise violemment ? Tu ne seras ni le premier ni le dernier !» Continua Emerys, toute trace de peur miraculeusement envolée. Après tout elle était foutue, quoi qu'elle faisait ou disait. Il était un homme impitoyable et maintenant elle voyait en réalité ce que les gens racontaient de cet homme.

Leurs respirations étaient très fortes et leurs cœurs battaient furieusement. Sandor ne regardait plus Emerys dans les yeux car même s'il ne le dirait jamais par orgueil, il avait honte de lui. Honte d'agir comme il le faisait et d'avoir autant brusqué une femme non armée.

Il aventura une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers le visage de la femme et fut surpris d'y voir des larmes roulées sur ses joues rougies par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Une soudaine envie monta en lui, il voulait lever sa main et les enlever avec son pouce mais il se ravisa.

«Ce que ça fait … D'avoir le poids de trois hommes sur ton corps, alors que tu ne peux même plus te débattre ni même hurler pour de l'aide. Vous les hommes ne comprendrez jamais ça car violer est devenu naturel pour vous.» Emerys regarda un point vide dans les airs, les mots s'écoulant hors de sa bouche alors que de terribles souvenirs l'accablaient.

Sandor retira lentement ses mains d'Emerys, sentant un poids immense dans son estomac. Il avait toujours été brutal avec n'importe qui sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences car il s'en fichait mais là avec Emerys, c'était différent.

Il ne dit rien mais s'écarta lentement d'elle pour lui laisser un peu plus d'espace et surtout la laisser respirer. Elle tremblait comme une feuille … La chemise qu'il lui avait donné était trempée de sueur par la peur ou la rage, ou peut-être les deux.

Il regarda son beau visage attristé pendant quelques instants de plus, l'admirant à sa juste valeur. Elle n'était qu'une femme apeurée dans un monde de brutes, cruel et sans pitié, et Sandor Clegane en faisait partie.

Emerys ne le regardait toujours pas, elle ne pouvait pas sinon elle s'effondrerait par la force de ses larmes. Son menton tremblait avec la pression dans son corps et lorsque le Limier la dévisagea longuement, elle voulut lui cracher à la figure et fuir.

«Tu peux venir avec nous jusqu'aux Eyrié, chez la tante de la gamine. Je te garderais en sécurité jusque-là.» Déclara Sandor avec sérieux, se tenant droit comme un piquet et en adoucissant son regard.

Emerys sursauta au son de sa voix car elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler. Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux à la recherche de traces de mensonges mais curieusement, elle ne trouva rien à part de la sincérité et une lueur de douleur. Il pouvait être si expressif rien qu'avec ses yeux !

Elle le fixa longuement contre l'arbre, ses mains serrant l'écorce dans une poigne de fer. Elle voulait refuser et lui dire d'aller en Enfer mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. Elle était tiraillée entre courir loin de cet homme ou rester avec lui et lui faire confiance.

Finalement après un long moment de réflexion, Emerys hocha la tête en rabaissant ses yeux sur le sol à ses pieds, pinçant les lèvres entre elles. Elle s'approcha de Sandor qui se raidit instinctivement puis passa devant lui comme si de rien était, gardant un bras autour de son estomac.

Il la suivit sans un seul mot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arya bondit sur ses pieds quand elle vit s'approcher Emerys et le Limier à travers les arbres. Elle donna un petit sourire à la femme mais elle ne le lui rendit pas, gardant ses bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine.

Elle s'était réveillée peu de temps après que le Chien ne fugue dans la nature avec son épée. Elle était complètement seule mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était qu'Emerys n'était plus là.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» Questionna Arya en fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés. Le Limier passa à côté d'elle sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil puis la femme platine récupéra la selle de son cheval.

«Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?!» S'énerva rapidement Arya en se tournant vers Sandor car elle ne recevait aucune réponse et cela l'agaçait. Elle s'approcha de lui puis lui prit l'avant-bras pour le tourner vers son visage en colère.

«Fais attention petite, ne teste pas ma patience.» Grogna Clegane entre ses dents. Il ricana en regardant la fille Stark de haut puis sella son propre cheval, sentant le regard pesant de la gamine derrière lui.

«Et ne testez pas la mienne ! J'ai dit, qu'avez-vous fait.» Elle abaissa sa voix d'une octave lorsque le grand homme se tourna doucement vers elle, la bouche tordu dans une grimace.

«Ce que ferait un homme avec une femme seule dans les bois.» Il sourit mesquinement en voyant le visage de la gamine littéralement se décomposer dans l'horreur. Et toc ! Au moins elle la fermera pendant un bon bout de temps.

Arya sentit sa respiration prendre de l'ampleur puis recula du Limier, le visage figé de peur et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se tourna vers Emerys qui était dos à elle, les mains tremblantes alors qu'elle attachait la selle.

«Vous êtes un monstre ! Je vais-»

Une grande main vola contre sa joue droite pour la faire taire avant de finir sa phrase. Arya leva sa main contre sa joue brûlante puis leva les yeux dans ceux du Limier. L'homme s'abaissa vers elle puis la prit par les bras en la secouant avec ses mots.

«Tu vas faire quoi ?! Me tuer ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas tester ma patiente fillette, alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu prends sur toi.» Gronda Sandor en la relâchant rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec elle et non plus de ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Emerys.

Arya n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle voulait lui tordre le cou puis le découper morceau par morceau pour ce qu'il avait fait. Une horrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit … S'il était capable de faire ça, qu'en était-il de sa sœur Sansa ?

Son visage devint soudainement blanc de terreur à l'idée que cet homme puisse faire du mal à sa grande sœur. Même si elle ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

Sandor se retourna vers elle après avoir fini de mettre la selle sur Stranger puis tendit les bras mais elle s'éloigna rapidement en secouant la tête dans la négation. Elle n'allait pas monter avec un gars comme lui !

«Je veux aller avec Emerys.» Dit-elle en osant le regarder droit dans les yeux. A cela, Emerys redressa la tête puis se tourna vers les deux autres, se demandant quoi dire pour calmer le jeu.

«Tu veux aller avec elle ? Non, tu veux t'enfuir et aucunes de vous deux ne survivra sans moi.» Répondit Sandor en regardant Arya puis Emerys. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis leva les sourcils quand il remarqua que la gamine Stark hésitait à répondre.

«Du moment que je suis aussi loin de vous je serais toujours en sécurité !» cria Arya en jetant ses bras en arrière. Elle voulait qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances pour tout ce qu'il avait fait !

«Arya ! Il a raison.» S'écria soudainement Emerys qui venait de s'installer sur son cheval, les mains sur les rênes et prête à partir. Elle avait remis sa grande cape brune sur elle pour mieux supporter le froid du matin et peut-être aussi pour ne pas être reconnue.

Arya se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard glacial pour avoir pris la défense du Limier. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle disait tout de même qu'il avait raison ?! Il ne méritait en aucun cas sa clémence.

«En route, nous avons perdu assez de temps ici.» Sandor brisa le petit silence avec un léger sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il prit Arya sous les aisselles, lui lança un regard de victoire puis la posa sur le dos de Stranger. La tête qu'elle tirait était cocasse et suffisait à lui refaire sa journée !

Il monta derrière elle puis plaça un bras autour de son estomac, veillant à bien la tenir contre son armure. La fille bougea pour se défaire de son bras mais plus elle le faisait, plus il la tenait fermement. Il voulait encore un peu l'embêter car c'était vraiment amusant !

«Ne me touchez pas !» Grinça Arya en roulant ses épaules et en s'avançant sur le garrot du cheval.

Cependant Sandor ne l'écouta pas car il n'écoutait plus personne et encore moins une gamine aussi têtue qu'elle. Il rit doucement contre le dos d'Arya tout en dirigeant Stranger loin de leur campement provisoire.

Emerys le suivit de près avec sa jument qui boitait de plus en plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils quittèrent la forêt pour rejoindre les vastes plaines qui séparaient le Conflans des Eyrié. La chaleur du Sud devenait de plus en plus lointaine mais restait tout de même confortable.

Sandor sifflotait pour lui-même une vieille chanson qu'il avait une fois entendu dans une taverne à Port-Réal, lorsqu'il était accompagné par d'autres Gardes Royal. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer avec les deux filles boudeuses.

«Arrêtez-ça.» Commanda Arya sans le regarder, le vent soufflant quelques-unes de ses mèches courtes sur son front.

«Tu sais ce que c'est ?» Demanda Sandor en penchant la tête pour voir son visage tout aussi pâle que ce matin. Elle détourna les yeux de lui, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait osé faire à son amie.

«Non et je m'en fiche ! Arrêtez-ça.» Dit-elle plus durement en enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras du Limier même s'il ne pouvait rien ressentir avec son armure. Clegane s'arrêta de siffloter comme elle lui demanda aussi poliment de le faire.

«C'est un hymne à la gloire, très connu à Port-Réal.» Continua-t-il tout de même en reprenant ses sifflements qui énervaient plus qu'autre chose Arya.

Emerys de son côté ne parlait toujours pas car elle était concentrée sur ses mains qui tenaient les rênes de son cheval. La pauvre bête boitait terriblement et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était de la libérer de son poids et de la laisser se reposer, mais le Chien ne la laissera pas faire.

Le Chien, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il s'appelait comme cela. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour Emerys. Un homme sournois, brutal et menaçant qui aimait vivre en solitaire. Ce nom lui collait si bien à la peau tout compte fait …

Soudain, la jument d'Emerys émit un cri de douleur puis tomba à la renverse sur le flanc gauche, ne laissant pas à sa cavalière le temps de sauter. La jeune femme se retrouva alors coincée entre l'animal et le sol, le pied dans l'étrier sous la demi tonne de chair.

Elle cria de douleur puis serra les dents pour faire taire les bruits dans sa gorge, les yeux plissés et les mains agrippant fermement la selle ainsi que le crin de la jument. Sandor et Arya sautèrent rapidement de Stranger pour lui venir en aide.

«Lève-toi !» Hurla Emerys de colère, frappant la selle avec sa main.

«Bordel de merde !» S'écria le Limier en regardant quelques secondes la situation, les mains posées à ses hanches.

Il prit ensuite les rênes du cheval à terre puis le tira de toutes ses forces vers le haut. Arya s'écarta vite d'Emerys tandis que l'animal se levait à nouveau sur ses pattes en laissant tomber sur le sol sa cavalière.

Sandor tapota l'encolure de l'animal puis souleva lentement Emerys à ses pieds, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle posa son pied au sol avec un petit sifflement de douleur. Il garda une prise ferme sur son bras tout en l'inspectant pour d'autres éventuelles blessures.

«Est-ce que ça ira ?» Demanda-t-il en levant enfin ses yeux dans ceux d'Emerys. Elle déglutit puis hocha la tête en regardant bêtement à ses pieds.

«Bien.» Le Limier se détourna des deux filles en récupérant son poignard de sa ceinture puis d'un geste brusque, il coupa la gorge de la jument. Le cheval laissa sortir un dernier cri de douleur avant que la totalité de son sang ne s'étale sur le sol.

«Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!» Hurla d'indignation Arya en restant proche d'Emerys qui se remettait encore de ses émotions. Sandor ne répondit pas comme il aida doucement le cheval à s'allonger sur le côté, les mains caressant son encolure.

«Elle était blessée, j'aurais dû le faire bien avant mais je n'avais pas eu le courage …» Ce fut Emerys qui prit la parole en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Arya pour tenter de calmer sa colère. Elle se sentait honteuse de n'avoir rien fait pour éliminer la douleur de l'animal.

«Sa plaie s'était infectée durant la nuit.» Finit doucement Emerys en passant à côté d'Arya puis en s'accroupissant devant le cheval qui mourrait. Elle caressa son ventre tout en chuchotant une petite prière, Sandor à côté d'elle silencieux alors qu'il la regardait faire.

Il retira rapidement sa main de la jument lorsque leurs doigts s'effleurèrent malencontreusement. Il serra la mâchoire puis détourna les yeux d'Emerys qui le regardait étrangement, comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas !

Une fois l'animal mort, le Limier prit son plus grand poignard et découpa la carcasse du cheval. Il vit Arya qui ouvrit une fois de plus la bouche pour lui faire une remarque cinglante alors il la devança, mettant son bras sur ses genoux.

«Tu ne te plaindras pas quand tu auras un steak de cheval pour ton repas !» Dit-il en pointant son poignard vers elle puis en reprenant sa découpe lorsque la fille Stark referma la bouche.

Emerys partit vers Stranger et récupéra l'un des sacs qui ne servaient à rien puis le déposa à côté de Sandor pour le remplir de la bonne viande. Elle avait de la peine pour sa jument, mais au moins elle n'était pas morte en vain.

Un bon repas s'annonçait ! Du moins, pour les deux prochains jours de leur voyage.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira de plus en plus ! Un petit commentaire de temps en temps ferait vraiment très plaisir

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Sandor était obligé de prendre Emerys derrière lui lorsqu'ils repartirent. Elle n'avait plus son cheval et sa cheville n'avait pas belle allure. Ce qui le laissait supposer qu'elle ne pourra pas bien marcher et encore moins courir en cas de danger.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'épargner cette femme ? Il se posait encore souvent la question.

Emerys le tenait fermement autour de son estomac blindé, sa joue droite pressée dans son dos comme si elle craignait qu'elle puisse glisser à tout moment. Il n'allait pourtant pas très vite avec Stranger !

Cela amusa beaucoup Arya en voyant Emerys dans cet état en s'accrochant au Limier comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était ironique, même pour une fille aussi froide qu'elle. Elle se retint de glousser quand elle aperçût le visage crispé d'Emerys en dessous du bras du Chien.

«Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien … Pourtant vous étiez déjà assise là !» Commenta Arya en levant un sourcil à la femme nerveuse à l'arrière. Emerys souffla l'air de ses poumons puis observa la fille Stark de là où elle se tenait.

«Certes mais j'étais inconsciente ! Je dois m'agripper si je ne veux pas atterrir sur le sol !» Dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle se sentait glisser de la croupe du cheval.

C'était bel et bien un cheval de guerre car il pouvait porter beaucoup de poids ! Elle admirait Stranger même s'il était un peu agressif par moment.

«Ce n'est pas dérangeant, accroche-toi !» Roucoula Sandor en souriant quand il sentit les doigts d'Emerys s'enfoncer dans son armure.

Arya esquissa un autre sourire à la tentative désespérée du Limier pour détourner la situation à son avantage. Elle lui en voulait encore énormément pour ce qu'il avait fait à son amie et espérait une vengeance plus tard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?» Grogna Sandor en regardant la gamine de haut, les sourcils froncés. Elle le fixait comme s'il était devenu Joffrey en personne !

«Rien, je réfléchissais.» Répondit mystérieusement Arya en tournant la tête loin de son visage. A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui elle avait cette envie immense de lui griffer le visage et de le rendre encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était.

«Ça doit être difficile avec une aussi petite tête !» Se moqua Sandor en souriant encore plus lorsque la fillette lui frappa la jambe de toutes ses forces. Il avait une fois de plus touché un point sensible !

Ils devaient faire une pause après si longtemps sur la route, leurs dos criaient pour un peu de repos. La viande de cheval qu'ils avaient emmené devait être consommée rapidement sinon elle risquait de devenir avariée et ils ne pouvaient se permettre le gaspillage.

Ils s'installèrent près d'un amas de rochers entre des champs puis allumèrent un petit feu pour faire cuire leur précieuse nourriture. Emerys regrettait certains potages et légumes mais elle ne pouvait pas jouer les difficiles.

Sandor s'éloigna du feu après avoir rapidement avalé sa nourriture. Il lui fallait toujours un espace de sécurité entre lui et son ennemi juré, pour son propre confort. Arya et Emerys lui jetèrent de drôles de regards mais il se moquait de ce qu'elles pouvaient penser. Il se leva après quelques moments puis alla se soulager dans un coin tranquille, dos aux filles.

Arya profita de cet instant de répit pour s'approcher furtivement d'Emerys et lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis hier soir.

«Vous a-t-il fait du mal ?» Lui demanda-t-elle sans bouger les yeux de la forme du Limier. Emerys avala de travers son morceau de viande puis toussa dans son poing pour libérer ses voies respiratoires. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe.

«Rassure-toi, je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses. Il ne m'a rien fait du tout.» Répondit d'une voix basse Emerys en se penchant vers l'enfant Stark. La tête d'Arya monta si vite vers elle qu'elle pensait qu'elle venait de se faire un coup du lapin.

«Mais le Limier avait dit-» Emerys leva une main au visage d'Arya pour la faire taire puis lui sourit doucement, attendant que la fille referme la bouche pour lui répondre.

«Il dit et veux faire croire beaucoup de choses mais il n'est pas si mal au fond.» Elle haussa les épaules puis après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil au Chien, elle continua de grignoter sa viande cuite.

«Il a tué l'un de mes amis, je veux le voir mort.» Arya se rassit à sa position initiale quand le Limier revint vers elles en rebouclant sa ceinture. Il leva les yeux vers les filles et se sentit légèrement perplexe aux regards qu'elles lui donnaient.

Après les avoir dévisagé et s'être rassit pour faire une petite sieste bien méritée, Emerys et Arya repartirent sur une conversation un peu plus calme tournant autour des styles de combats et des rencontres qu'elles avaient fais durant leur vie.

Il fallait dire que la jeune Stark en avait vu des choses pour un si jeune âge … La mort de son père, l'assassinat de sa mère et de son frère sans compter son ami boucher Micah dont elle venait d'apprendre la mort par la main du Chien.

Emerys se décala nerveusement sur l'herbe puis ferma les yeux un instant en se concentrant sur le bruit du vent, la voix d'Arya ainsi que les respirations profondes du Limier … Mais quelque chose dans l'air venait de changer radicalement.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était ?» Demanda Arya en arrêtant de parler de Tywin Lannister. Elle tendit l'oreille au vent puis observa les environs en mettant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour contrer les rayons du soleil.

Emerys posa ses mains sur le sol, calmant sa respiration pour mieux entendre et sentir. Le sol vibrait et cela semblait suffire au Limier pour se réveiller et regarder autour de lui. Quelque chose de grand ou gros s'approchait dangereusement de leur position.

Aux bruits de galops au loin, les trois personnages se redressèrent en état d'alerte. Il s'agissait d'une troupe de cavaliers sans bannières sur des chevaux d'une couleur brune uniforme. Ils traversaient un champ en contre bas de leur position et assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir.

«Il faudrait peut-être éteindre le feu ?» Marmonna Arya en levant les yeux sur Emerys, incertaine sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

«Pas la peine, c'est déjà trop tard.» S'agaça Sandor en se levant sur ses pieds et en attrapant les sacs au sol. Effectivement les cavaliers avaient brutalement changé leur direction et galopaient maintenant vers eux, se rapprochant un peu trop rapidement.

«Merde !» S'écria Emerys en étouffant le feu pour ne pas risquer un incendie puis en boitant jusque Stranger, un sentiment de malaise dans son estomac.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver confrontée à ce genre d'individu une fois encore !

Arya et Sandor la dévisagèrent un instant après avoir entendu un mot vulgaire sortir de sa bouche puis montèrent en quatrième vitesse sur le cheval noir nerveux à l'approche rapide des cavaliers. Le Limier tendit son bras vers Emerys puis l'aida à s'installer derrière lui, son cheval dévalant déjà le sentier qui menait vers une autre forêt.

Sandor n'eut aucun mal à semer les hommes car il avait l'avantage d'être près d'un bois assez dense et surtout parce qu'il avait réagi assez tôt avant qu'ils ne les atteignent. Il se détendit doucement sur son cheval en laissant un court soupire sortir de sa bouche, content de ne pas avoir eu affaire avec eux.

Emerys le tenait si fortement qu'il pensait qu'elle essayait de le tuer. Il roula ses épaules puis se décala mal à l'aise sur Stranger, tournant la tête vers elle pour la menacer de le lâcher mais la jeune femme cachait son visage dans son dos.

«Arrête de vouloir me tuer, femme ! Les cavaliers sont partis alors ne m'obliges pas à te jeter de Stranger.» S'impatienta Sandor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emerys ne desserrait toujours pas son emprise alors il descendit la main qui ne tenait pas Arya sur son bras pour la faire lâcher.

«Elle va tomber !» S'écria Arya mais s'était trop tard.

Dès qu'Emerys lâcha prise sur Sandor, la femme perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol avec un petit rebond. Elle gémit à plat ventre, ne comptant plus les nombres de fois où elle était tombée de ce cheval.

«Par les Sept Enfers ! A quoi tu joues !» S'énerva le Limier en descendant de son cheval et en prenant l'épaule d'Emerys dans une poigne de fer. Il la releva sur ses pieds puis approcha son visage d'un air menaçant, s'attendant à une réponse de sa part.

«Taisez-vous ! J'entends quelque chose !» Coupa Arya en se redressant contre Stranger, les yeux cherchant autour d'elle pour voir d'où venaient les bruits.

«Les putains de cavaliers … Il faut qu'on se tire de là !» Sandor tira Emerys avec lui sur le cheval mais au lieu de la mettre à l'arrière comme avant il la positionna entre lui et Arya. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait fuir de là en vie !

Il lança Stranger au galop à travers la forêt pour tenter de semer sa piste aux hommes qui leur couraient après. Des soldats sans bannières ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils étaient forcément sympathiques. Après quelques tours et croisements, Sandor calma son cheval puis le mis dans une épaisse broussaille où il espérait qu'ils seraient invisibles.

Effectivement les hommes à leur recherche passèrent près d'eux mais ne les remarquèrent même pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur place en regardant tout autour d'eux puis celui au heaume en forme d'ours donna l'ordre de poursuivre dans une autre direction.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Emerys, Sandor et Arya poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement. Les deux filles étaient écrasées sous le poids du Limier car celui-ci s'était abaissé sur elles pour tenter de se faire un peu plus petit dans la verdure.

Emerys bougea inconfortablement car l'épaisse armure argent lui rentrait dans le dos sans compter qu'elle était trop proche de l'homme qui sentait atrocement le vin. Son nez se plissa et elle gémit d'inconfort, poussant son corps vers le haut.

Par reflexe, Sandor entoura son bras autour de son estomac et la tira contre lui, pensant qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose. Il grogna dans un murmure puis se détendit lorsqu'il ne vit rien d'inquiétant et que ses poignards étaient encore en place sur ses hanches.

«Reste calme, fille.» Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Emerys en retirant son bras autour d'elle. Elle frissonna involontairement à sa voix dans son oreille puis ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Arya le dévisagea avec défi tandis qu'ils se redressèrent pour être à nouveau en position assise.

«C'était moins une … J'ai vraiment pensé qu'ils allaient nous trouver.» Dit Emerys en passant une main sur son front humide d'inquiétude. Elle lissa un peu ses cheveux puis se positionna légèrement mieux sur la selle du cheval, coller contre l'homme derrière elle.

«S'ils nous avaient trouvé, ils seraient tous morts à l'heure qu'il est !» S'agaça Sandor en serrant les dents quand Emerys bougea encore et encore devant lui, cherchant une position un peu plus confortable entre ses jambes.

Elle jouait avec lui ou quoi ?!

Arya tombait presque de Stranger car la place sur l'animal se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle claqua sa langue dans sa bouche puis recula un peu contre Emerys, ses mains s'appuyant sur l'encolure du cheval alors qu'il avançait à nouveau dans la forêt.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, Emerys devait complètement se plaquer contre la poitrine du Limier. Pinçant les lèvres et plissant les yeux, elle recula son dos contre l'armure froide du Chien mais resta raide.

Sandor ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir une femme aussi proche de lui mais il n'aimait pas quand elle essayait de trouver une meilleure position, c'était gênant … Il pouvait sentir son odeur et son corps contre lui, ses jambes contre les siennes.

 _Pas de mauvaises pensées …_ S'encouragea le Limier en guidant lentement son cheval sur un nouveau sentier un peu plus calme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans incidents et la route vers les Eyrié se raccourcissait tranquillement. Durant ce temps-là, les trois personnages en cavale ne parlaient pas des masses mise à parts quelques petites questions ainsi que de petits accrochages mais rien de vraiment important.

La plupart du temps ils ne parlaient pas mais supportaient la présence de l'autre en serrant les dents, espérant que leur voyage dans Westeros approchait bientôt à sa fin. Malheureusement, il fallait tenir quelques jours de plus pour arriver à destination.

Sandor avait placé Emerys entre lui et Arya pour qu'elle ne tombe plus ou essaye de l'étouffer en s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au moins dans cette position elle ne risquait plus de les ralentir ni de tenter de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Non, le Chien ne se plaignait pas de cet arrangement bien au contraire il en profitait car c'était plutôt rare d'avoir une femme entre les jambes, littéralement. Elle était complètement collée à lui et le mouvement répétitif de son cheval n'arrangeait en rien les choses …

«C'est effrayant quand vous souriez de la sorte.» Emerys pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de bien se positionner sur la selle et de ne pas trop toucher l'homme derrière elle.

Arya quant à elle se sentait plutôt bien maintenant qu'une personne était entre elle et le Limier. Elle préférait avoir Emerys contre son dos plutôt que cet homme cruel et vulgaire. Elle sentit Emerys se déplacer à nouveau pour au moins la centième fois et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié à son égard.

«Si tu continues à bouger comme ça je n'arrêterais plus de le faire !» Répondit le Limier en levant un sourcil, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

Emerys soupira de défaite puis s'installa finalement contre le torse blindé de Sandor, le dos de sa tête juste sous le menton de l'homme. N'y avait-il pas plus gênant au monde ? Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration ainsi que son souffle alcoolisé dans ses cheveux.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Depuis combien de jours n'avaient-ils plus eu de baignade ? Beaucoup trop longtemps car ils étaient couvert de terre et de sang. En voyant ses vêtements et ses mains Emerys grimaça de dégoût sans parler de l'odeur affreuse qui les suivait. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'en plaindre mais l'odeur de la mort la dérangeait plus que tout …

Les rivières et les points d'eau se faisaient très rares dans cette partie du pays. La végétation restait bien luxuriante mais c'était grâce à la pluie fréquente. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était un bon bain chaud et du savon …

Elle sentit les bras du Limier se resserrer contre ses côtés alors que l'homme agrippait plus fermement les rênes de son cheval. Un vent de panique s'installa en elle, avait-il vu quelque chose ? Après un moment il se détendit à nouveau derrière elle.

Elle jeta timidement un regard à son visage et put y voir beaucoup de concentration sur ce qui se passait aux alentours, il n'était pas du tout serein ici dans cette forêt. A peine il entendait ou voyait quelque chose qu'il se tendait, tous les muscles de son corps contractés.

Et même à travers l'armure elle pouvait le sentir, c'était déconcertant pour Emerys.

Arya soupira devant elle puis se laissa tomber en arrière contre sa poitrine l'air complètement épuisée et ennuyée par le trajet silencieux. Emerys sourit à la jeune fille même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Aux alentours de midi, ils se rapprochèrent d'une taverne où des rires masculins pouvaient être entendus à l'intérieur. Sandor attacha son cheval contre un arbre puis s'approcha sans faire de bruit aux côtés d'Emerys et d'Arya qui regardaient fixement la taverne.

Ils étaient camouflés parmi les arbres et buissons où seules leurs têtes dépassaient par endroit. Ils observèrent pendant un moment les hommes faisant des allés et retour pour se vidanger, la plupart à moitié bourrés.

«J'ai faim, vous avez faim.» Dit calmement Arya sans détourner le regard des deux hommes qui pissaient plus loin.

«Cinq chevaux, cinq hommes. Beaucoup trop à tuer avec un estomac vide.» Lui répondit du même ton calme Sandor.

«Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre qu'ils repartent ?» Demanda Emerys en les regardant tous les deux, devenant nerveuse lorsque aucun des deux ne fit signe pour lui répondre. La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit puis un autre homme rejoignit les autres. Celui-ci était partiellement chauve et avait une tête de con.

«Lui je le connais … Le plus petit à droite. Son nom est Polliver, il nous avait capturé et emmener à Harrenhal. Il a tué Lommy.» Continua lentement Arya sans détourner le regard de l'homme en question.

«C'est qui ce putain de Lommy ?!» S'impatienta Sandor.

«Lommy était mon ami. Polliver a volé mon épée aiguille et enfoncé la pointe dans sa gorge.» Les mots d'Arya étaient froids et sombres quand elle les disait.

«Aiguille ? Tu as nommé ton épée ?» Se moqua sèchement Sandor, leurs yeux rivés sur les hommes se soulageant encore.

«Oui, beaucoup de gens donnent un nom à leur épée.» Arya s'enleva de son coin de buisson puis passa devant Emerys en s'arrêtant non loin d'elle afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la taverne.

«C'est n'importe quoi ! Qui est assez con pour donner un nom à son épée ?» Ricana doucement Sandor en regardant la gamine Stark et Emerys, levant les bras pour une explication.

«Moi par exemple.» Répondit Emerys en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un air de défi sur son visage qui découragea Sandor de se moquer d'avantage. Oui, elle avait une épée autrefois mais elle lui avait été volée par les soldats Lannister.

Arya sourit en coin à la réponse d'Emerys et se dit de la remercier plus tard pour le soutien mais en attendant, elle avait autre chose en tête.

«Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, reviens ici !» Sandor courut après Arya qui descendait la pente en direction des chevaux et de la porte de la taverne. Emerys suivit rapidement malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas s'approcher d'avantage, un mauvais pressentiment au ventre.

«C'est mon frère qui m'avait donné cet épée, je vais la reprendre !» Arya continua son chemin vers l'entrée mais une main forte lui attrapa l'arrière de la chemise et la tira contre quelque chose de dur.

«Ne bouge plus !» Sandor la tourna vers lui puis leva son index à son visage, une expression à la fois inquiète et irritée par son comportement. L'enfant se débattit de toutes ses forces contre la poigne du Chien mais cela ne servait strictement à rien.

«Arya ! Stop !» S'inquiéta Emerys qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la taverne, les mains en poings. Elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de l'endroit par peur de ne pas pouvoir en sortir car les hommes risquaient de les voir s'ils restaient là devant la taverne.

«Il a tué mon ami !» S'égosilla Arya en tenant fermement la main qui la gardait en place, la respiration rapide.

«Je me fiche qu'il ait tué ton ami ! Nous n'allons pas entrer là-dedans …» rugit Sandor au visage de la gamine mais ses mots durs moururent dans sa gorge alors que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et qu'un homme les regarda bêtement.

Sandor se redressa de toute sa hauteur puis se tourna pleinement vers l'homme en le fixant d'un air menaçant. Cela lui suffit pour rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur de la taverne où les éclats de rires devenaient plus bruyants.

Emerys voulait leur crier de ne pas y aller mais le Limier passait déjà son imposante taille à travers la porte de la taverne, Arya suivant de près. Elle n'avait plus le choix de suivre ses deux camarades de voyage si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sans protection.

Quand elle passa rapidement derrière Sandor, toutes les têtes se relevèrent vers eux et les rires moururent alors que les hommes dans la taverne les regardaient longuement. Le cœur d'Emerys battait si farouchement qu'elle pensait que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

Finalement le Limier détourna le regard des hommes puis s'installa à une table au fond de la taverne. Arya le suivit rapidement à ses côtés en prenant place là où il avait déposé son épée, juste au cas où elle devait l'utiliser.

Emerys déglutit péniblement puis baissa la tête au sol alors que les hommes la dévoraient littéralement du regard. Encore un enfer sur terre … En plus l'un des hommes tentait de profiter d'une servante, la pauvre femme se débattait sur ses genoux.

Elle s'assit rapidement au côté droit de Sandor puis noua ses mains sur ses cuisses, jouant nerveusement avec le bas de sa tunique trop grande. Super, en plus elle n'était pas convenablement habillée pour ce genre de situation.

Le seul homme qui ne les regardait pas était l'homme chauve. Lui buvait et mangeait tranquillement à sa table tandis que les autres tentaient d'avoir la servante pour eux. Emerys ravala sa salive, elle sentait tout son corps trembler sous le poids des regards.

«S-s'il vous plaît !» Balbutia la servante qui essayait de fuir mais l'homme sous elle la tenait fermement contre lui.

«Pitié, elle est gentille !» Tenta de défendre le père de la fille mais le soldat lui demanda de la fermer et de lui resservir un autre verre de bière s'il la voulait vivante.

Arya regarda automatiquement à Emerys car elle s'imaginait bien que la jeune femme souffrait en voyant cela. Elle voulait lui prendre la main et la rassurer qu'elle ne risquait rien mais elle était assise du mauvais côté et le Limier n'était pas le genre d'homme à donner la main …

L'homme susurrait des mots dégoûtants à l'oreille de la servante en lui promettant d'aimer ce qu'il allait lui faire si elle restait un peu plus calme. Sandor baissa les yeux sur la table, ses mains retirant la ceinture de ses poignards à sa taille. Il n'appréciait pas ce genre de spectacle et pouvait sentir la nervosité rayonner d'Emerys.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de pitié pour elle. La pauvre femme se retenait de fuir cet endroit rempli de salopards, ses yeux noirs cherchant désespérément une sortie. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il observa sa gorge qui s'agitait rapidement, ses mains tirant sur la tunique qu'il lui avait prêté depuis plusieurs temps maintenant. Effectivement, elle n'était pas du tout en état pour se présenter à ce genre d'hommes … Ses épaules n'étaient presque pas couvertes.

Comment réagira-t-il si la situation dégénère ? Il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose tant qu'il n'aura pas avalé de la nourriture donc il espérait que les hommes resteraient occupés avec la servante en détresse.

Emerys faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des hommes dans la taverne mais c'était une cause perdue car dès son entrée tous les yeux étaient sur elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un jouet de luxure.

Elle se rapprocha automatiquement du Limier pour tenter de faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle n'était pas à prendre pour leur propre plaisir. La servante se débattait encore et encore et les soldats utilisaient son moment de faiblesse pour l'humilier publiquement. Emerys serra les poings dans la rage, voulant couper les mains baladeuses des hommes en face d'elle.

Sandor resta calme et ne regarda pas les soldats du Roi car sinon il risquait une confrontation avec eux. Il sentit le corps d'Emerys se rapprocher de lui et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Il lança un regard de mort et d'avertissement à l'homme qui bavait sur elle puis ricana à lui-même quand il abandonna et baissa les yeux dans la peur.

Son visage effrayait même les hommes les plus robustes et il en était fier !

Arya fixa encore et encore l'homme chauve en se remémorant les choses affreuses qu'il avait fait. Elle ne pouvait décoller son regard plein de haine de lui, s'imaginant comment elle allait reprendre aiguille et le tuer de ses propres mains.

Soudainement, l'homme en question tourna la tête dans sa direction et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Je te connais-toi !» S'écria-t-il après avoir froncé les sourcils.

Choquée, Arya tendit discrètement sa main en arrière puis attrapa le pommeau de l'épée de Sandor sur le banc. Emerys se figea sur place en regardant entre le Limier et Arya.

La tension était à son apogée.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture !


	10. Chapter 10

Corrigé.

Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif qui suivra les principales intrigues des séries.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

«Tu es le Chien !» Polliver se leva de son siège et marcha rapidement vers leur table. Il cria au serveur de venir et servir un verre de bière à son nouvel ami ici présent.

Sandor baissa les yeux sur la gamine qui venait de lâcher son épée en soufflant discrètement de soulagement. Il se décala mal à l'aise sur le banc alors que l'homme s'installait en face d'eux, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si loin au Nord ?» Demanda Polliver en regardant Emerys quelques instants.

«Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?» Sandor mit à plats ses mains sur la table alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme devant lui.

«Je fais mon devoir pour le Roi, maintenir la Paix !» Répondit Polliver en prenant ses aises sur le banc. Arya l'observait avec un regard de dégoût et de haine mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui donner un petit sourire.

«La guerre est finie.» Marmonna Sandor qui prit le verre qui lui venait d'être apporté.

«A ce qu'on dit. J'ai entendu la défaite de Stannis à la Bai de la Néra, Robb Stark a été tué aux Jumeaux et maintenant je suis coincé avec ton frère. Sans vouloir te vexer !» Polliver tendit la main vers le Limier, les sourcils hauts sur son front.

«Je me vexe pas.» Sandor resta calme puis prit une gorgée de sa bière, sentant le regard pesant de la gamine Stark entre lui et l'homme chauve.

«Il est un bon chef, la Montagne. C'est le meilleur dans son domaine ! Mais la torture, toujours et toujours la torture ! A force de battre les gens, on a l'impression d'être un artisan à la tâche. A quoi bon vivre sans un peu de plaisir ?» Il baratinait puis soudain il s'arrêta en regardant Emerys.

«Et elle, qui est-ce ?» Polliver posa son verre à bière puis se lécha pensivement les lèvres en regardant fixement la femme aux côtés de l'homme défiguré.

«Personne pour toi.» Grogna Sandor en buvant une autre gorgée de sa propre bière. Emerys osa lever les yeux dans ceux de Polliver et dût s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût face à son regard pesant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait rien qu'avec ses yeux !

«On ne m'avait pas dit que le Chien se tapait une aussi belle femme ! Avec un petit bonus en plus à ce que je vois. Tu as raison après tout !» Dit-il en décalant ses yeux sur Arya, l'air clairement impressionné qu'un homme comme lui pouvait avoir les deux.

Arya faillit cracher à la figure de l'homme en face d'eux mais la peur la gardait fermement assise sur son siège. Il était juste répugnant à penser une seule seconde que le Limier avait le droit de la toucher !

«Oui, elles font l'affaire.» Hésita Sandor en se redressant inconfortablement sur son siège. La conversation devenait de plus en plus intense et il craignait que tout ceci ne finissent en bagarre. Il resserra sa prise sur son verre de bière puis se racla la gorge.

Emerys resserra ses doigts autour de sa tunique, les paroles de l'homme lui entraînant un haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas l'idée qui lui faisait du mal mais plutôt la façon qu'il la regardait avec insistance, beaucoup de perversion dans ses yeux.

«Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais nous rejoindre ! Ce genre d'homme ça planque toujours un trésor quelque part. De l'argent, de l'or et d'autres filles. Il suffit de savoir comment le faire parler ! Il y a de quoi faire jusqu'à Port Réal, crois-moi !»

Polliver continua son baratin pendant un long moment pour tenter de monter la tête à Sandor. Emerys et Arya restèrent tranquillement assise en écoutant attentivement ce qu'allait répondre le Limier, la boule au ventre.

«Je ne vais pas à Port-Réal.» Sandor était catégorique mais l'homme insista.

«Réfléchis ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut ou qu'on aille ! Ce sont les couleurs du Roi !» L'homme frappa son doigt sur les couleurs à son torse avec insistance «personne ne lui barre plus la route, nous sommes libres.» Il leva les mains, un sourire conquis aux lèvres.

Sandor hocha pensivement la tête en regardant droit dans les yeux de l'homme heureux en face de lui, son verre de bière tenu fermement dans sa main droite. Mais alors il se pencha lentement en avant puis prononça d'une voix grave.

«Le Roi je l'encule !» Puis il recula à nouveau sur le banc, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui avait l'air heureux. La figure de Polliver se décomposa tandis que celles d'Arya et d'Emerys devinrent soudainement joyeuses.

«J'ai entendu dire que le Chien avait fui la queue entre les jambes. Je ne le croyais pas mais te voilà.» Continua Polliver d'une voix nettement plus sombre. Sandor ne prêtait toujours pas grande attention à lui, trouvant sa bière plus intéressante pour le moment.

«Ouais me voilà. Apporte-moi une volaille.» Dit-il soudainement en mettant ses mains sur le dessus de la table.

«Tu as de l'or ?» Demanda Polliver mais le Limier lui demanda abruptement s'il avait payé lui-même sa nourriture ce qui le prit un peu de court. Il rigola aigrement puis secoua la tête dans la négation en lui disant qu'il était avec le Roi, lui.

«Je n'ai pas un sou.» Sandor claqua son verre sur la table puis secoua la tête car il commençait à perdre patience avec cet homme. Les yeux de Polliver traînèrent une fois de plus le long du corps d'Emerys.

«Mais tu as ta putain ?» Dit-il en roulant sa mâchoire alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà plein de chose.

Les yeux d'Emerys s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'elle vivait déjà des moments de tortures avec les hommes de cette taverne. Arya se pencha légèrement en avant mais Sandor la devança avec une réponse surprenante.

«Ma putain n'est pas à vendre.» Grogna le Limier en se redressant, gagnant un petit coup d'œil perplexe de la femme à ses côté ainsi que d'Arya.

«Elles sont toutes à vendre, même ta petite poulette ! Laisse-les nous, Lowell aime celles qui ont déjà servi !» Polliver se pencha en arrière pour saluer l'homme en question, créant des rires derrière lui.

Sandor le regarda longuement sans rien dire, l'air d'être amusé par lui et ce qu'il lui disait depuis tout à l'heure. Il joua avec sa mâchoire puis prit une profonde inspiration en se penchant doucement vers l'avant.

«T'es un grand causeur toi. Ecouter les causeurs, moi ça me donne soif.» Il leva un peu le menton puis attrapa la bière de Polliver et commença à la boire sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec lui puis termina «Et faim.»

Il reposa brusquement le verre vide puis lui expliqua que ce ne sera pas une ni deux mais trois volailles qu'il voulait à présent. Polliver regarda en arrière ses hommes qui restaient silencieux puis se tourna à nouveau vers le Limier.

«T'as pas l'air de saisir la situation.» Dit-il encore en levant un sourcil, la tension s'élevant dans l'air.

«Je saisis que si tu ouvres encore ta gueule de con, je vais devoir bouffer toutes les volailles du coin.» Menaça Sandor, le regardant fixement sans sourciller.

Les yeux d'Emerys s'écarquillèrent face à ce qu'il venait de répondre. Ils allaient tous de faire tuer s'il ne restait pas un peu plus tranquille ! Elle voulut lui frapper la cuisse avec le dos de sa main mais le stress l'en empêcha alors elle continua de regarder fixement l'homme chauve.

«Tu vivais pour le Roi. Tu vas mourir pour un poulet ?» Polliver posa son bras à plat sur la table en levant les sourcils au Limier. Il vit la gamine à ses côtés déglutirent doucement.

«Quelqu'un va mourir.» Répondit Sandor, les yeux débordant de haine. Polliver sentit son expression faiblir pour être remplacée par une envie folle de tuer son nouvel ennemi, ses hommes derrière lui arrêtant de discuter.

D'un geste brusque, Polliver et Sandor se levèrent et éjectèrent la table loin d'eux en envoyant voler toutes les chopes, leurs épées tenues fermement dans leurs mains. Polliver tomba à la renverse sous la table ce qui permit à Sandor de s'approcher du reste des soldats.

L'un d'eux tenta de le transpercer avec son épée mais il le repoussa violemment en lui lançant son poing dans la figure. Il prit un autre en combat singulier et n'eut pas de mal à le tuer d'un coup d'épée dans le dos.

Emerys et Arya s'étaient mises à l'abri derrière les poteaux en bois de la taverne, les yeux sur chacun des mouvements du Limier enragé. Les hommes essayaient de le mettre à terre mais échouèrent chacun à leur tour.

Polliver venait de se prendre un puissant coup de coude dans le visage et gisait maintenant sur le sol, gémissant et crachant du sang par la bouche. Le vieil homme ainsi que sa servante coururent loin du combat en montant des escaliers.

Sandor maniait l'épée avec puissance et efficacité. Tous les hommes qui tentaient de le repousser tombaient tous au sol soit avec une mâchoire en moins soit avec les parties viriles en moins. Mais l'un d'eux arriva à le mettre à terre et tandis qu'il le ruait de coup de pieds, un autre le rejoignit en essayant de le tuer avec son poignard.

«Il faut qu'on l'aide !» Marmonna Emerys en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle pour trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide. Arya ne répondit pas, elle regardait Polliver se mettre debout en prenant son épée dans une main.

Emerys attrapa un vieux bâton qui traînait près de la cheminée puis s'approcha rapidement de l'un des hommes qui venait de balancer son épée sur Sandor qui contra rapidement le coup avec sa propre lame. Elle leva le bâton au-dessus de sa tête puis frappa l'homme de toutes ses forces.

«Arghh !» Cria-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Le Limier profita de cet instant pour enfoncer son pied entre les jambes de l'homme et l'envoyer voler en arrière contre une poutre.

Un bras s'entoura autour de la gorge d'Emerys et la tira en arrière contre la poitrine d'un des soldats encore en vie. Elle grogna puis se débattit en mordant dans la chair de sa main mais il ne lâcha pas aussi facilement au contraire, il resserra son bras pour l'étouffer.

Tout à coup la pression s'arrêta et l'homme derrière elle tomba dans un bruit sourd. Emerys posa une main contre sa gorge en feu puis se tourna pour y trouver Arya avec l'une des épées des soldats. Elle lui hocha respectueusement la tête puis s'empressa de reprendre son bâton pour aider Sandor.

Il n'en avait plus besoin car l'homme qui le tenait au sol hurlait à l'agonie à chaque fois que la lame de son propre poignard entrait dans son œil gauche. Le Limier balança son corps loin de lui lorsqu'il succomba à ses blessures et se leva à bout de souffle.

Ils n'étaient pas encore tous morts, il en restait deux en vie mais il allait vite y remédier. Le Chien s'approcha de l'un d'eux et enfonça calmement sa lame dans son ventre, aimant le bruit des os qui craquent contre sa lame.

Arya frappa un homme sur la tête avec un heaume qu'elle venait de trouver sur le sol puis enfonça sa propre lame dans le ventre de celui-ci comme avait fait le Chien auparavant, sous le regard peiné d'Emerys.

Elle glissa ensuite derrière Polliver qui venait de se relever pour attaquer Sandor par derrière puis planta sa lame le long de son dos, le mettant à genoux dans la douleur. Elle s'avança ensuite à ses côtés pour récupérer sa précieuse épée aiguille à sa taille.

Sandor venait de finir avec le dernier soldat quand Arya sourit froidement à l'homme à genoux devant elle, son épée bien aimée tenue fermement dans sa main. Emerys jeta son bâton sur le côté car elle en avait plus besoin.

«Tu as mal à la jambe ?» Demanda Arya en levant son épée vers le visage sanglant de Polliver.

«Q-quoi ? Comment ça ?» Balbutia l'homme en levant doucement les mains en signe de soumission.

«Peux-tu marcher ? Il faut te porter ?» Continua Arya en le regardant fixement. L'homme hésita quelques secondes car il ne comprenait pas où la petite gamine voulait en venir. Elle porta sa lame plus près de son visage en disant qu'il s'agissait là d'une bien belle lame.

«Ça me fera un cure-dent.» Finit-elle avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Soudainement, les souvenirs revinrent à Polliver quand elle posa le bout de sa lame sous son menton. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler car la fille Stark lui enfonça sa petite épée sans vergogne en travers la gorge sous les yeux d'Emerys et de Sandor.

Arya était si heureuse et soulagée de le voir suffoquer dans son propre sang, le bruit écœurant du fluide s'infiltrant dans les poumons. Elle souriait face à ce spectacle car elle y trouvait une grande satisfaction de le voir mourir comme ce jeune garçon qui avait goûté à sa lame.

Elle prit un petit mouchoir de sa poche puis essuya longuement sa lame pour nettoyer le sang dessus. Elle vit Emerys du coin de l'œil, la femme lui donnait le regard qu'elle donnait lorsqu'elle avait peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Etait-elle surprise de ce dont elle était capable ? Cela rendit d'autant plus fière Arya qui rengaina son épée.

Sandor détourna les yeux de la scène puis alla à la table des hommes morts pour y manger la nourriture encore chaude. Il n'allait pas repartir le ventre vide car il ne pensait plus croiser d'établissement de ce genre-là avant un moment.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le vieil homme et sa fille redescendirent pour voir qui restait encore en vie et se sentirent immédiatement soulagés d'y trouver les deux filles et le grand soldat. Sandor commanda plus de nourriture en échange de leur laisser la vie sauve.

Il vit également Emerys qui tenait sa chemise trop grande contre sa poitrine, elle était déchirer sur le côté et tombait de ses épaules. Il aboya à la servante de lui apporter une autre tenue qui correspondrait plus à ses courbes.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un pantalon beige, des bottes brunes et un haut brun en cuir du style corsage. Emerys la remercia gracieusement puis se changea dans la chambre de la jeune serveuse heureuse d'être encore en vie.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de Sandor et d'Arya et qu'ils la regardèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent de manger en voyant la nouvelle apparence d'Emerys. Elle en imposait beaucoup plus dans cet ensemble qui s'accordait bien à elle et qui lui donnait un air de combattante.

Emerys se redressa doucement sous leurs regards pointilleux en se demandant si quelque chose allait mal avec elle. Arya avait la bouche ouverte et le Limier l'observait de haut en bas, ne bougeant plus sa mâchoire.

«Vous êtes magnifique comme ça !» S'exprima enfin Arya en levant les sourcils à la femme blonde platine en face d'elle. Oui, elle préférait les femmes en pantalon plutôt que les femmes stupides avec des robes et des parures.

«Merci.» Répondit dans un soupir Emerys, baissant les yeux quand elle vit que le Limier la regardait toujours fixement. Il ne dit rien puis continua de manger sa volaille avec Arya Stark.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Sandor décida de donner un cheval blanc à Arya et un brun à Emerys. Sa cheville la faisait encore souffrir mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de monter à cheval et de suivre. Avant qu'elle ne parte derrière Sandor, la servante accourut vers elle avec un manteau dans ses mains.

«Ma Dame ! Ceci est pour vous. Nous vous remercions vous et vos amis pour ce que vous avez faits.» Dit-elle rapidement en tendant le manteau vers Emerys.

Elle le prit avec hésitation dans ses mains puis le déplia devant elle, appréciant la douceur du tissu et la couleur noir du manteau. Il n'était pas trop épais, s'arrêtait à hauteur des genoux et les épaules étaient légèrement marquées en pointe.

«Je vous remercie.» Répondit sincèrement Emerys qui glissa le manteau sur ses épaules. Il lui allait très bien et couvrait la plupart de son corps.

Elle donna un dernier signe d'adieu au vieil homme ainsi qu'à sa fille puis repartit derrière Arya et le Limier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le trio s'éloignait tranquillement de la forêt pour rejoindre les plaines magnifiques de Westeros. Il n'y avait pas de soleil ce jour-là mais une épaisse brume qui couvrait la majeure partie des champs.

Emerys rapprocha son cheval de celui de Sandor qui ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle se mit à côté de lui. Elle hésita longuement à parler, ne sachant pas exactement quoi lui dire même si elle avait quelque chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

«Vous êtes un excellent combattant, vous devriez faire partie des Chevaliers.» Tenta doucement Emerys en se penchant timidement vers l'avant. Elle vit le visage du Limier se plisser de dégoût à ces paroles, le rendant encore plus sombre avec son côté brûlé.

«Je ne serais jamais un putain de Chevalier. Ils sont tous hypocrites sans parler de leurs vœux à la con. Je préfère vivre sans obéir à personne d'autre que moi-même.» Répondit sèchement Sandor en se décalant sur sa selle.

«Vous restez quelqu'un de très courageux qui mérite un peu de reconnaissance.» Emerys plissa les lèvres, n'étant pas d'accord avec l'homme à côté d'elle. Il avait si peu d'estime de lui ce n'était pas beau à voir.

«La seule reconnaissance que j'ai eu de toute ma vie c'est ça !» Il désigna brutalement son visage mutilé par les flammes, un regard de haine. Il dévisagea longuement Emerys puis après un moment il regarda à nouveau la route.

«Mon frère est un Chevalier, je ne voudrais jamais être quelqu'un comme lui.» Poursuivit plus tranquillement Sandor en resserrant ses mains sur les rênes.

Emerys resta quelques instants sans répondre à côté de lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère mais avait déjà entendu beaucoup de choses horribles à son sujet.

«Vous n'êtes pas comme lui, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Sandor Clegane, gardez cela à l'esprit !» Emerys tourna la tête vers lui en le regardant avec sympathie car elle croyait en ses paroles.

Sandor voulut lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre mais il ne trouva pas la force de le faire. Quelque part au fond de lui il recherchait la rédemption et voulait croire à ce qu'elle disait, même si c'était très difficile.

«J'ai fait d'horribles choses durant ma vie et je ne suis pas fier de moi. Il y a certains choix que j'aimerais refaire mais il est trop tard pour changer.» Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, le regret lisible sur son visage.

«Il n'est jamais trop tard. Cela à commencer le jour où vous avez épargné ma vie.» Répondit férocement Emerys en rapprochant son cheval de lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

Elle s'éloigna de lui avant qu'il ne puisse protester puis rejoignit Arya à l'arrière qui mangeait encore quelques morceaux de sa volaille, engageant une petite conversation avec la jeune fille Stark. Elle lui tendit un bout de poulet et Emerys accepta joyeusement la nourriture.

Sandor soupira puis secoua la tête en repensant à ce qu'avait dit la femme à son sujet. Elle était beaucoup trop douce et se fera tuer si elle ne s'endurcissait pas d'avantage. Mais même à cela, le Limier sentit en lui une petite pression qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis très longtemps.

Il pensait souvent au visage souriant de cette femme et à la façon qu'elle le regardait toujours, sans peur ni dégoût. Pouvait-il la considérer comme une amie ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et il n'en voulait pas mais pourtant son cœur lui en disait autrement.

Il entendit rire derrière lui et quand il se retourna il vit qu'Emerys racontait un souvenir de son ancienne vie à Arya, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que ses mains bougeaient rapidement. Elle était tellement belle dans sa nouvelle tenue … Ses yeux et sourcils noirs lui donnant un air sombre et puissant à la fois.

Il soupira encore puis attrapa la gourde à sa ceinture pour prendre une petite gorgée de son précieux vin.

Ils étaient encore assez loin des Eyrié et le voyage s'annonçait long et dangereux mais tant qu'ils restaient éloignés des grandes routes ils ne craignaient pas les soldats Lannister. Sandor n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à Port-Réal ni dans le reste du monde actuellement et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, le soleil descendait à peine derrière les grands champs vides. Ils installèrent leurs cheveux près d'un petit cours d'eau pour les laisser boire puis préparèrent le terrain pour dormir.

Emerys sortit de la sacoche de son cheval les habits que le Limier lui avait prêté autrefois pour la couvrir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, passant délicatement ses doigts sur la tunique verte olive. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

Arya et elle s'approchèrent du cours d'eau où buvaient les chevaux puis se penchèrent en avant afin de nettoyer la crasse de leurs mains et de leurs figures. Le sang tâcha rapidement l'eau clair et peu profonde.

Emerys attendit qu'Arya s'éloigne d'elle pour commencer à nettoyer les vêtements sales du Limier, espérant pouvoir lui rendre au petit matin. Elle frotta le sang et la boue en veillant à ne pas agrandir le trou sur le côté droit. Elle voulait le lui réparer mais elle n'avait pas les matériaux nécessaires à sa disposition.

Plus tard et après avoir fait son travail, Emerys rejoignit le Limier et Arya qui ne se parlaient pas. La jeune fille polissait sa petite épée aiguille avec beaucoup d'amour et d'attention, les yeux suivant chacun de ses mouvements sur la lame.

«Elle est jolie. Qui te l'a faite ?» Questionna Emerys en prenant siège à côté d'elle.

«Mon frère Jon me l'a donné avant son départ. C'était un cadeau.» Répondit Arya sans regarder Emerys.

«Ton frère t'aime beaucoup, il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu es en vie et saine et sauve.» Emerys sourit doucement à la fille Stark lorsqu'elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait d'abord surprise par ses mots mais enfin elle lui rendit un petit sourire.

«Beaucoup de gens disent du mal de lui parce qu'il est un bâtard mais il reste mon frère et je l'aime.» Arya replaça son épée dans son étui, le petit feu crépitant à côté d'elle.

«Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un bâtard que nous ne pouvons accomplir de grandes choses en ce monde. J'ai eu vent de ses prouesses au combat dans l'au-delà du Mur.» Expliqua Emerys qui vit Sandor tourner la tête vers elle à ce moment-là.

«Et qui t'a dit ça ? Le vent ? Je ne savais pas que tu parlais la langue du vent.» Se moqua Sandor en riant à la légère. Mais le regard qu'elle lui donna lui retira l'envie de rire d'elle, se sentant un peu mal tout à coup.

«Il suffit de s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde extérieure et vous seriez surpris d'entendre beaucoup de choses !» Renchérit Emerys en mettant ses bras sur ses genoux, sentant un peu de colère en elle.

«Comment faites-vous cela ?» Demanda curieusement Arya après un petit moment silencieux. Elle s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'Emerys faisait pour entendre le vent du Nord.

«Tu ne dois ressentir aucune haine en toi mais seulement la Paix intérieure … Prends de profondes inspirations et laisse le poids du monde t'envahir.» En disant cela, elle incita Arya à fermés les yeux.

«C'est déjà raté car cette gamine est remplis de haine !» Dit encore Sandor en s'installant plus confortablement contre la selle de son cheval, les yeux fermés et les mains croisés sur son torse.

A ce moment-là, un corbeau passa au-dessus de leur tête en laissant sortir un cri. Il battit des ailes puis passa son chemin en direction des nuages encore lumineux du soleil. Arya rouvrit les yeux puis le regarda pensivement partir, se demandant quel genre de nouvelle il pouvait apporter.

Etait-ce pour Winterfell ? Pour sa sœur Sansa ? Peut-être n'était-elle-même pas encore au courant de la mort de leur mère et de leur frère … Elle espérait de tout cœur que Joffrey ne lui faisait pas de mal même si cette pensée laissait un doute immense dans sa poitrine.

«Il vaudrait mieux dormir maintenant, la nuit ne sera pas très longue.» Encouragea Emerys en prenant une bonne position contre la selle de son cheval, fermant le manteau noir autour d'elle pour un peu plus de chaleur.

Arya ne répondit pas mais observa tranquillement la femme qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus prendre ses aises. Elle était vraiment bien comme elle était habillée car cela lui donnait une apparence plus féroce.

Elle avait bien vu le regard qu'avait donné le Chien en la voyant dans cette nouvelle tenue. Elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle si ce n'est pas pire encore. Comment ne pas remarquer qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à elle ? Même Emerys montrait de l'intérêt à son égard.

Arya frissonna un peu puis se coucha sur le dos en regardant le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle, ses doigts tapant pensivement contre le dos de sa main. Demain sera un nouveau jour.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci :)


	11. Chapter 11

Corrigé.

La suiiite !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le paysage qu'ils traversaient maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient vu au cours des derniers jours. La nature était nettement moins belle et les arbres semblaient morts pour la plupart. C'était un spectacle désolant d'autant plus que le soleil restait cacher derrière de gros nuages de pluies prêts à céder.

Ce qui était le plus énervant dans tout cela fut la faim qu'ils ressentaient. Même la soif ne pouvait plus apaiser leurs estomacs creux grognant de famine. Il se passa plusieurs jours après que Sandor, Arya et Emerys s'étaient battus contre Polliver et ses hommes.

«La pluie ne va pas tarder à tomber. Où sommes-nous ?» Grommela Arya en enlevant la terre sur les radis qu'elle venait de trouver cachés dans le sol.

A l'arrière Sandor urinait contre un petit muret en pierre tandis qu'Emerys fouillait elle aussi dans le sol des aliments pas très appétant mais néanmoins comestibles. Des fougères, des radis, des insectes … Tout pouvaient finir dans l'estomac pour calmer la faim.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?» Demanda sans trop d'intérêt le Limier en rebouclant sa ceinture à sa taille. Il passa à côté d'Arya qui retirait de la terre des radis puis vers Emerys qui se rapprocha d'eux, les mains vides.

«Des radis !» S'écria fièrement Arya, heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce met rare. Elle reposa la question de où il se trouvait mais le Limier ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, les bras à ses hanches en regardant autour de lui.

«Je n'ai pas de carte, alors je ne sais pas.» Soupira-t-il finalement en marchant en direction des chevaux en contre-bas d'un petit pont de pierre. Arya le regarda bizarrement mais le suivit avec Emerys dans son sillage.

«Il nous en faudrait une !» Commenta plus fortement la fille Stark, ses radis en mains.

Sandor reprit les rênes de son cheval, Stranger, puis attrapa un sac noir en le remplissant d'eau de la petite rivière s'écoulant sous le pont. La pluie avait finalement décidé de tomber en de fines gouttes. Emerys grimaça en s'abritant sous le petit pont qui l'obligea à se mettre accroupit, attendant patiemment les nouvelles directives.

«Est-ce que nous sommes encore loin des Eyrié ?» Arya s'assit près de la rivière sur un gros rocher en croquant à pleine dent dans son radis. Le Limier grommela dans sa barbe en ignorant ce que la fillette venait de lui demander.

«Etes-vous sûr que nous sommes au moins dans la bonne direction ?» Insista Arya en grimaçant lorsqu'elle sentit l'horrible goût de la terre dans son morceau de radis.

«J'espère ! J'aimerais t'y emmener le plus rapidement possible. Je pourrais avoir mon argent et partir.» Soupira Sandor en ramenant le sac rempli d'eau au prochain cheval.

«Et où iriez-vous ?» Arya tendit sa main vers Emerys en lui proposant un morceau de sa nourriture mais celle-ci secoua la tête dans la négation.

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !» S'agaça Sandor en regardant par-dessus son épaule la gamine assise. Arya haussa dédaigneusement les épaules, ne sachant pas elle-même pourquoi elle lui demandait en premier lieu. Peut-être pour engager une conversation … Pour une fois.

«J'aimerais trouver un passage pour aller dans le Nord vers Château Noir. Je pense que ça pourrait être un bon travail pour moi.» Répondit lentement Sandor en remettant la bride sur le cheval.

«J'aimerais voir Braavos un jour.» Arya ne leva pas les yeux de ses radis mais elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Sandor et d'Emerys sur elle.

«Braavos ?» Demanda Emerys en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille pour tenter de se réchauffer du froid mordant. Le manteau que lui avait donné la servante était bien mais n'était pas fourré à l'intérieur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Braavos ?» S'intéressa faussement Sandor en souriant en coin.

«J'ai des amis là-bas …» Arya marqua un temps de pause lorsqu'elle vit le Limier mettre un doigt contre son nez et souffler fort pour déboucher sa narine bouchée. Elle grimaça et entendit Emerys faire un bruit de dégoût sous le pont.

«Les Sept Bénédictions à vous !» S'exprima une nouvelle voix au-dessus d'eux.

Emerys sentit ses yeux s'élargirent à la voix et vit que Sandor cherchait du regard qui venait de s'exprimer soudainement. Ses yeux se placèrent au-dessus du pont où un paysan et sa fille les regardaient en contre-bas curieusement.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?» Demanda-t-il en restant calme, les bras le long du corps.

Emerys sortie lentement de sous le pont et vint se placer aux côtés de Sandor en observant les deux inconnus plus haut.

«Par les Dieux …» Souffla le paysan lorsqu'il vit Emerys. Il leva les sourcils puis regarda entre Sandor et la femme aux cheveux platine et au teint pâle, se demandant ce que faisait une si belle femme avec quelqu'un comme lui.

«Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Ici ce sont mes terres !» Continua le paysan en dévisageant le Limier. Il n'aimait déjà pas cet homme en armure de Chevalier qui le regardait comme s'il était un ennemi.

«Je suis maintenant dessus, ce sont mes terres.» Provoqua Sandor sans rompre le contact visuel avec le paysan. L'homme grimaça de colère mais ne répondit pas car la jolie femme à côté de lui s'avança d'un pas.

«Nous étions juste en train d'abreuver les chevaux, nous allons partir bientôt et ne seront plus sur votre chemin.» S'exclama Arya sur son rocher. Elle se leva puis passa ses mains sur son pantalon en voyant le Limier s'essuyer grossièrement le visage.

«Connard …» Marmonna-t-il quand il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Malheureusement avec sa grosse voix cela ne passa pas inaperçu au paysan qui le foudroya du regard, sur le point de répliquer.

«Veuillez excuser mon mari, il ne le pensait pas !» S'écria Emerys en sentant son cœur battre plus vite à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête à la fin ?! Elle se retint de ne pas se retourner vers Sandor car elle était persuadée qu'il la regardait d'un air ahuri.

«Excusez mon père, il a été blessé durant la guerre. Notre chalet à prit feu lorsqu'il était parti et ma mère à faillit mourir …» Soutint Arya en donnant un petit coup d'œil à Emerys. Les mensonges sortaient de sa bouche comme les noms sur sa liste de morts, elle était parfaite pour cela.

«Il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça …» Arya baissa la tête d'un air malheureuse alors que l'expression du paysan s'adoucit. Il tourna la tête vers le Limier et Emerys qui imitèrent l'expression de la fille Stark pour faire mieux passer le mensonge.

Sandor leva les yeux vers le paysan et vit de la compassion sur son visage, la gamine avait réussi à lui faire gober le mensonge. Elle était forte, très forte … Et Emerys, cela ne lui posait pas de problème de jouer au mari avec elle, bien au contraire. A cette pensée, il sourit malicieusement en regardant l'arrière de la tête de la femme devant lui.

«Pour quelle maison se bat-il ?» Questionna d'un air suspect le paysan en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Emerys, Sandor et Arya se jetèrent des regards complices puis la fille Stark poursuivit son mensonge bien fondé.

«Pour la maison Tully de Vivesaigue !» S'empressa Arya en souriant à la petite fille et au paysan. Il se détendit en entendant cela et laissa même un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, apparemment content d'entendre cela plutôt qu'une autre maison.

«Bien. La tempête approche à grand pas et vous auriez besoin d'un endroit pour dormir. Il y a du foin frais dans la grange et Sally fait les meilleurs ragoûts de lièvre !» Déclara le paysan en souriant lorsque le visage d'Arya s'illumina à ses paroles.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sandor et Emerys puis hocha la tête dans le respect.

«Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup, mais les hommes venant de la maison Tully sont toujours les bienvenus.» Dit-il sincèrement, sa petite fille souriante à ses côtés. Sandor n'en revenait pas de ce revirement de situation et pourtant il n'avait rien dit du tout ni eu besoin de se battre.

«Merci infiniment !» Emerys fit une petite révérence tout en échangeant un sourire complice avec Arya.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le paysan et sa fille les conduisirent jusqu'à une petite chaumière aux abords d'une forêt et à l'abri des regards. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé durant le court voyage mais leur hôte demandait sans cesse des nouvelles de la maison Tully.

Une fois arrivé, le paysan indiqua un endroit où ils pouvaient mettre leurs chevaux pour la nuit, du foin et de l'eau à leur disposition. Emerys descendit de son cheval brun puis après lui avoir longuement caressé l'encolure, elle se tourna pour partir vers l'entrée de la petite maison mais fut confrontée à une large poitrine.

Sandor la regardait de haut, la plupart de ses mèches qui cachaient sa grande cicatrice poussées par le vent. Il offrit un léger petit sourire en coin qui était à peine perceptible mais Emerys savait pourquoi il la regardait comme cela, il se moquait d'elle.

«Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête !» Emerys colla ses bras le long de son corps, se sentant un peu nerveuse sous le regard du Limier. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle devait s'expliquer d'abord !

Sandor ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux bruns la scrutant lentement de bas en haut d'un air réfléchi. Il finit ensuite par la regarder droit dans les yeux suivit par un petit reniflement amusé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Emerys leva les yeux au ciel puis passa devant lui vers la porte d'entrée de la petite maison, clairement agacée par son comportement.

«Le souper est prêt, le paysan et sa fille nous attendent, ma femme.» Les coins de sa bouche se levèrent en voyant Emerys se raidir à ses mots, ses pieds s'arrêtant au pas de la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux puis entra sans aucun commentaire ce qui entraîna un autre petit ricanement de Sandor.

Une fois tous autour de la table en bois, le paysan commença la longue et ennuyeuse prière, la délicieuse odeur du ragoût flottant dans les airs. Emerys, Sandor et Arya joignirent les mains par respect envers leurs hôtes malgré leur furieuse envie de manger.

Elle était si longue … Si inutilement longue. Arya regarda avec impatience et envie le délicieux ragoût qui les attendait patiemment au centre de la table, jouant avec ses doigts pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Emerys à sa gauche regardait fixement la casserole, tapant son pouce contre sa bouche en rythme.

«On est obligé de prier tous les Sept putain de connards ?» Marmonna Sandor en détournant la tête du paysan et de sa fille, agacé par l'attente.

«Papa !» S'écria Arya en le regardant avec de grands yeux choqués.

Non pas à cause de ce qu'il avait dit mais à cause de ce qui allait se passer s'il continuait à l'ouvrir pour rien dire. Emerys posa rapidement sa main sur le bras de Sandor et y donna une pression.

«Arrête ! Je t'en prie mon … euh … ours.» Les joues d'Emerys prirent soudainement feu d'embarras à l'appellation inappropriée.

Toute la table se calma et les yeux se fixèrent sur elle, un silence inconfortable s'installant. Le pire restait Sandor qui levait un sourcil et semblait vouloir dire que si elle l'ouvrait encore une fois elle allait le regretter.

«S'il vous plaît, continuez !» Grommela Emerys en retirant sa main tremblante du bras de Sandor et en rejoignant ses mains devant elle, les lèvres contre ses doigts pour s'empêcher de dire autre chose.

Il n'existait pas pire honte que celle-ci.

Le paysan, après plusieurs coups d'œil et hésitation repris sa prière des Sept Dieux sous le regard approbateur d'Emerys qui ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer son embarras. Sandor ne pouvait plus attendre l'appel de la faim car il était trop grand. Il posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la marmite puis sur le paysan et la jeune enfant en face de lui.

«Et ils demandent à l'étranger de ne pas nous tuer dans nos lits ce soir sans une bonne raison !» Il termina précipitamment la prière avec ses propres mots puis empoigna la marmite et se servit rapidement. Arya ainsi qu'Emerys se regardèrent puis prirent à leur tour une portion du repas pour ne pas faire passer le Limier pour un imbécile fini.

L'homme et sa fille s'échangèrent des regards à la façon que les trois mangeaient, comme s'ils n'avaient plus eu de nourriture depuis plusieurs lunes. Ils dévoraient le repas comme les porcs à l'arrière de la maison, le jus coulant sur la table et surtout hors du bol.

Arya remarqua leurs regards surpris et se sentit obligée d'intervenir entre deux bouchées de son repas délicieux. Elle avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche puis posa une main sur son cœur en regardant directement la jeune fille en face d'elle.

«C'est vraiment délicieux !» Dit-elle sincèrement en prenant enfin la cuillère posée à côté du bol, un sourire exagéré et quelque peu embarrassé. Emerys hocha la tête en accord avec ce qu'avait dit Arya, mangeant maintenant correctement avec sa cuillère.

«Vous êtes-vous battus aux Jumeaux ?» Questionna le paysan en prenant sa propre part, ses yeux fixant le grand homme rustre.

«C'était plus de l'abattage de bétail plutôt qu'un combat.» Répondit sombrement Sandor en regardant un instant le paysan.

«Ils l'appellent les Noces Pourpres il me semble. C'est effrayant, un tel sacrilège alors qu'ils partageaient le pain et le sel sous leur toit-» Le paysan s'arrêta lorsque le Limier le coupa brusquement.

«N'en parlons plus.» Il le fixa pendant qu'il mangeait un morceau de pain, en colère qu'il doive entendre ce genre de connerie et en plus devant la jeune Stark.

«Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi.» Répondit froidement le paysan en prenant une cruche d'eau en main puis en continuant d'une voix plus vive «les Dieux auront leur vengeance, les Frey brûleront dans les Sept Enfers pour ce qu'ils ont faits.»

Arya leva les yeux de son repas et fixa un point vide sur la table, les paroles du paysan dans sa tête. Elle voulait se venger des Frey lorsque le moment sera venu. Ils ne paient rien pour attendre ! Emerys vit qu'elle se crispa sur le banc et automatiquement elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

«Nous avions eu de bonnes années comme de mauvaises mais nous étions en sécurité avec le Frey. Les voleurs viennent piller notre nourriture, notre argent … Je vais envoyer Sally dans le Nord chez mon frère. Mais où sommes-nous en sécurité tout compte fait ?» Il continuait de parler et de parler sans s'imaginer que le Limier voulait lui balancer le poing dans son visage pour qu'il la ferme.

«T'as de la bière ?» Demanda brusquement Sandor en coupant l'homme dans sa rêverie passagère.

«Non, je n'ai pas de bière mais de l'eau.» Répondit le paysan en prenant un verre d'eau.

Il tendit la cruche à Emerys qui accepta volontiers de prendre un verre. Sandor soupira puis baissa les yeux sur la gamine qui le regardait fixement depuis qu'il s'était assis en face d'elle, les yeux larges de terreurs.

«Comment un homme ne peut-il pas avoir de bière !» Grogna-t-il, offensé. Il reprit un morceau de pain et l'arracha grossièrement entre ses grandes mains. La petite fille déglutit mais continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, impressionnée par lui.

«Quel âge as-tu ma petite ?» Emerys coupa le petit moment de malaise entre eux en se penchant sur la table vers la jeune fille, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

«Neuf ans ma Dame.» Répondit-elle d'une petite voix en osant regarder Emerys à la place de l'homme brutal en face d'elle. Elle rendit le sourire à la belle femme qui lui adressait la parole mais ses yeux repassèrent rapidement sur le Limier.

«Elle est tout ce qui me reste … Ma petite Sally.» Le paysan se pencha avec amour près de sa fille et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Arya et Emerys sourirent alors que Clegane détourna les yeux, trouvant son repas beaucoup plus intéressant.

Emerys baissa les yeux sur ses mains sur ses genoux, encore un sourire fantôme à ses lèvres. Elle entendait vaguement le paysan essayer de marchander avec le Limier mais ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disait.

«Ils sont bizarres …» Arya se pencha vers elle en s'assurant que personne n'entende sa voix. Emerys rit doucement en hochant la tête puis regarda Sandor qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté du tout.

«Combien tu payes ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue, rabaissant sa main qui tenait un morceau de pain. Arya et Emerys avait loupé quelque chose d'important, de quoi parlaient-ils ?

«Je n'ai pas beaucoup à offrir mais j'ai caché de l'argent pour que les bandits ne le trouve pas. Alors ? Salaire correcte pour travailleur correcte ?» Continua le paysan en cherchant la sincérité sur le visage de Sandor.

Le Limier ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda d'abord Emerys puis Arya qui se dépêchèrent de baisser les yeux. Il soupira doucement puis regarda à nouveau le paysan droit dans les yeux en hochant la tête.

«Salaire correcte pour travailleur correcte.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Qu'avez-vous fait ?!» Hurla Emerys en faisant les cents pas dans la grange qui leur servait de lit pour la nuit.

«Moins fort, femme !» Gronda Sandor en levant les mains vers elle, les dents serrées.

Arya se tenait sur une pile de foin en regardant le couple en contrebas, à la fois amusée et à la fois ennuyée de ce qu'avait fait le Limier.

«Et maintenant ? Qu'allons-nous faire ! Je pensais que vous vouliez nous emmener moi et Arya aux Eyrié ? Vous changez finalement de plan ? Mais dans quel but ?!» S'énerva Emerys en jetant sa main de son front et en se tournant pleinement vers Sandor.

«Tu prends ton travail de femme très au sérieux, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?» Ricana sarcastiquement Sandor en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. En vérité il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre elle mais jamais il ne la frapperait même si elle le méritait par moment.

Emerys arrêta de marcher à travers la grange et leva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait osé ? Alors que ce n'était pas du tout le sujet de conversation ! Elle entendit Arya se retenir de rire derrière elle.

«Vous êtes un idiot de promettre des choses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir à de bonnes gens, ce n'est pas bien !» Essaya encore Emerys en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air désespéré.

«Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien.» Sandor leva un sourcil à Emerys en imitant sa posture avec les bras croisés. Il venait de marquer un point.

«Ça je l'avais remarqué.» Dit d'une voix nettement plus calme Emerys, le regard dur sur Sandor. Elle détourna les yeux puis alla s'asseoir contre une botte de foin, reniflant alors qu'elle commençait à retirer ses bottes brunes.

Sandor joua avec sa mâchoire en sentant sa colère redescendre pour être remplacer par une petite piqûre aiguë dans le cœur. Oui, ses mots lui faisaient plus de mal qu'il n'y paraissait. Il leva les yeux sur la gamine Stark qui pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas commenter ou en rajouter une couche.

Le voyant la regarder, Arya lui haussa les épaules puis s'installa sur le sol dans le foin confortable non loin d'Emerys. Elle retira sa précieuse aiguille et l'installa à côté d'elle comme à son habitude si elle en avait besoin durant la nuit. Emerys ne sortit pas de son manteau noir et se détourna de Sandor lorsqu'il se coucha plus loin.

«Fait chier.» Marmonna-t-il pas trop fort en prenant ses aises contre le foin et le sol dur de la grange.

Pas longtemps après, le Chien et la fille Stark dormaient profondément mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Emerys qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil malgré la fatigue. Elle tapotait ses doigts contre sa poitrine en regardant les nombreuses toiles d'araignées au-dessus de sa tête.

Un petit ronflement venant d'Arya surpris Emerys qui tourna la tête vers elle. L'enfant dormait sur son côté favori et avait un bras sous sa tête, les jambes repliées contre son ventre. C'était une position qui revenait souvent quand elle dormait, elle l'avait remarqué durant leur voyage.

Soupirant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Arya, Emerys se leva du foin et sortit de la grange à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais et pourquoi pas un verre d'eau. Elle referma silencieusement la porte en bois puis s'aventura dans la nuit noire vers l'entrée de la petite chaumière.

Quand elle entra, le feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée en pierre et la lumière des flammes se reflétaient sur le sol ainsi que la table en bois. Emerys frotta ses mains sur ses avant-bras, les yeux plongés dans les flammes en se posant un tas de questions sans réponses.

«Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?» lui demanda une voix tout à coup à sa droite.

Emerys sursauta puis se tourna vers le paysan assis dans une des chaises dans le coin de la pièce, un verre en main. Il était caché dans l'ombre de la salle à manger et s'il n'avait pas parlé, elle ne l'aurait même pas vu.

«Non, mon mari fait trop de bruit en dormant.» Répondit rapidement Emerys en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, les yeux au sol. Elle mentait en disant que le Limier faisait du bruit car au contraire il ne ronflait pas, ou rarement.

«C'est ce que ma femme me répétait sans arrêt quand elle était encore en vie …» La douleur pouvait s'entendre dans la voix du paysan. Emerys sourit tristement puis s'assit en face de lui ou elle pouvait maintenant voir les traits de son visage.

Il avait un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, les yeux regardant les reflets des flammes sur le sol en pierre. Il tournoya pensivement son verre d'eau entre ses doigts puis proposa à Emerys d'avoir un verre avec lui, qu'elle accepta volontiers.

«Que lui est-il arrivé ?» Demanda prudemment Emerys en observant son visage blême. Le paysan leva les yeux dans les siens puis arrêta de faire tournoyer son verre dans sa main.

«Des bandits nous avaient attaqué il y a longtemps, prenant toutes nos richesses et nos bêtes. Ma femme n'a pas survécu à l'attaque.» Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, les larmes lui montant aux yeux au souvenir douloureux.

«Je suis désolée …» C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, après tout elle ne connaissait pas cet homme ni son histoire mais elle se sentait réellement affectée par la tragédie.

«Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste c'est ma petite Sally et pour cela je remercie tous les jours les anciens et nouveaux Dieux. Votre fille est aussi adorable, elle tient du père à ce que j'ai pu voir.» Rit-il gentiment. Il ne parlait pas du physique mais du comportement.

«Oui, veuillez m'excusez pour cela ! Je ne voulais pas vous causer du tort et vous manquer de respect.» Emerys sourit en entendant l'homme rire une fois encore. Elle était soulagée qu'il ne les ait pas mis à la porte pour ce qui c'était passé à table.

«Non non je comprends. Vous êtes des voyageurs et je sais que les temps sont très durs en ce moment. De plus, votre mari était en guerre tandis que vous vous occupiez de votre fille, ça n'a pas été facile pour vous non plus.» Le paysan souriait toujours sciemment en disant cela, il pensait chaque mot.

En revanche pour Emerys s'était très difficile à digérer car le mensonge lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules. Le pauvre homme leur offrait le souper ainsi qu'un lit pour la nuit et eux tout ce qu'ils trouvaient de mieux à faire c'était de lui mentir de la sorte ?

Mais s'ils n'avaient pas mentis, seraient-ils ici maintenant ?

«Vous êtes très gentil je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Nous nous reverrons demain matin !» Emerys avala le reste de son verre d'eau puis après une légère révérence, elle marcha en direction de la porte.

«Je vous souhaite un bon courage pour cette nuit, ma Dame.» Charia le paysan en levant son verre d'eau à Emerys, les sourcils levés et un petit sourire en coin. Il laissa sortir un dernier rire en voyant la femme disparaître à l'extérieur.

Emerys referma doucement la porte de la grange derrière elle, posant son dos contre le bois. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec un soupir puis se dirigea sur le tas de foin qui lui servait de lit, la respiration du Limier et d'Arya la berçant lentement dans le sommeil.

Elle repensa à sa petite conversation avec le paysan. Son cœur lui faisait mal d'avoir autant menti à cet homme et espérait sincèrement que le Chien allait tenir sa promesse.

A suivre …

* * *

Ouais, vous connaissez la suite mdr Mais comment va réagir Emerys ?

A bientôt, VP


	12. Chapter 12

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Un cri à glacer le sang réveilla en sursaut Arya ainsi qu'Emerys qui se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de se lever et de courir vers la porte pour voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Toute la couleur sur le visage d'Emerys disparut en apercevant le Limier accroupit à côté du paysan qui saignait d'une grande entaille sur le front. Sa petite fille Sally était à ses côtés et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle vit avec horreur que Sandor avait une bourse d'argent entre ses mains lorsqu'il se releva et marcha tranquillement en direction des chevaux. Elle déglutit en combattant des larmes de colère puis courut après lui suivie de près par Arya.

«Qu'avez-vous fait !» Hurla désespérément la fille Stark en jetant ses mains vers l'avant, son épée aiguille se balançant contre sa hanche.

«Ils ne méritaient pas un tel traitement, pas après ce qu'ils nous ont offert !» S'énerva Emerys en le rattrapant et en tirant sur son bras pour qu'il lui fasse face. Le Limier reprit appuis sur ses pieds puis pinça les lèvres en regardant sévèrement Emerys dans les yeux.

«Vous avez volé leur argent, ils ne survivront pas sans ça !» Continua Arya en passant ses yeux de la bourse au visage inexpressif du Chien.

«Nous en avons plus besoin qu'eux. Regardez-les ! Ils ne peuvent même pas se défendre et si ce ne sont pas les voleurs qui les tueront se sera le froid de l'hiver !» Les mots durs de Sandor frappèrent violemment Emerys et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle leva la main pour le frapper au visage.

Mais sa main ne toucha jamais sa joue car le Limier lui prit fermement le poignet en s'abaissant près du visage d'une Emerys livide. La femme pinça les lèvres pour ne pas émettre de bruit alors que son poignet était douloureusement serré dans sa poigne.

«Essaye encore une fois de me toucher femme, et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras !» Siffla-t-il en donnant une dernière pression puis en la rejetant loin de lui.

«Les gens disent vrai sur vous, vous n'avez aucune pitié et vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !» Cracha rudement Emerys en le regardant de haut en bas avec dégoût.

Certes ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais pas tout à fait faux non plus. S'il n'avait pas de pitié elle ne serait plus vivante aujourd'hui, mais la colère masquait son bon sens.

«Ils seront morts avant le début de l'hiver, l'argent ne sert plus aux morts !» Sandor ignora délibérément la dernière remarque d'Emerys puis se tourna à nouveau vers Stranger. Il monta sur lui en regardant froidement les deux filles qui n'avaient pas encore bougé.

Finalement Arya s'avança vers son propre cheval sans dire un mot tandis qu'Emerys continua de dévisager longuement le Limier, la poitrine montant et descendant d'énervement. Sandor leva un sourcil en voyant le regard plein de haine de la femme à son égard mais il en avait l'habitude.

«Si tu tiens tellement à faire justice, reste avec eux ! Mais même en priant tes faux Dieux tu ne survivras pas à l'hiver et encore moins aux prochains fils de putes qui passeront par-là.» Prévint Sandor en tournant son cheval sur la route en direction des Eyrié.

Emerys soutint son regard de plomb sur le Limier même après les mots qu'il venait de dire. Elle finit par retirer ses bras de sa poitrine puis avec un dernier regard sur Arya, elle se détourna et repartit en direction du paysan et de sa fille.

«Emerys tu dois venir avec nous !» Cria Arya aux bords des larmes.

Elle détourna son cheval du chemin et leva les rênes mais le Chien lui attrapa les mains pour l'en empêcher. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et un cœur lourd mais l'homme fixait la femme qui partait.

«Laisse la faire ses propres choix, nous en avons fini avec elle. Je ne vais pas mettre ma vie en danger pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à foutre de survivre.» Grogna Sandor en retirant sa grande main des rênes d'Arya et en lançant son cheval au galop.

Arya se retint de pleurer alors qu'elle regardait sa seule amie partir dans une autre direction sans aucuns regrets, pas même un petit coup d'œil. Elle attendit quelques secondes, espérant qu'elle déciderait de les suivre mais elle ne réapparut jamais dans son champ de vision.

Alors elle détourna son cheval de la petite chaumière et partit au galop derrière le Limier qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ils reprirent doucement la marche à travers les champs sur un petit chemin de terre, toujours avec la même destination en tête.

Emerys attendit que les bruits de sabots du cheval s'éloignent pour se retourner, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine comme ça entre eux mais elle ne souhaitait plus poursuivre sur cette voie.

Elle marcha calmement vers le paysan et sa fille qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Le pauvre homme était encore allongé au sol avec sa fille Sally qui pleurait à ses côtés, lui demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Emerys s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les mains à plats sur ses cuisses.

Elle pensait à sa jeune amie Arya avec qui elle avait développé un vrai lien. Que deviendrait cette pauvre fille ? Est-ce que l'ancien Chien de la Garde Royale allait bien s'en occuper ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment de doute là-dessus mais Arya allait beaucoup lui manquer …

Emerys jeta un nouveau petit coup d'œil en arrière où avait disparu la fille Stark et Sandor Clegane. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas été honnête envers le paysan et sa fille, il s'avérait qu'il avait raison sur leur sort. Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais pourtant la vérité lui frappait au visage.

Ici, avec eux, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie. Elle ne savait pas bien se battre et de plus l'hiver approchait à grands pas, ils étaient condamnés depuis le début. La vérité lui tomba dessus comme une avalanche de pierre et pendant un moment elle pensait qu'elle allait s'écrouler au sol.

Emerys ferma les yeux puis secoua doucement la tête, voulant que cette vérité soit fausse mais les mots du Limier résonnaient encore dans sa tête, durs comme une gifle. Il était un homme rustre, cru et brutal mais il réfléchissait à ce qu'il faisait et même si ce n'était pas toujours la meilleure chose à faire il devait prendre une décision.

 _«L'argent ne sert plus à rien aux morts !»_

Elle se détourna du paysan et de sa fille puis regarda à nouveau pensivement le chemin vers les Eyrié.

Après être partie, Arya continuait sans cesse de regarder en arrière en espérant qu'Emerys réapparaîtrait miraculeusement. Non seulement elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule avec cet homme qui l'avait kidnappé mais en plus elle considérait Emerys comme quelqu'un de proche.

Sandor devait mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas faire de commentaire à la fille qui pleurait silencieusement derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de réagir comme cela, elle venait de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

Il reprit fermement ses rênes alors qu'il jetait un petit coup d'œil derrière lui, un pincement au cœur. Il ne regardait pas la fille Stark mais derrière elle pour voir si effectivement la femme platine n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais il ne pouvait plus supporter son regard de haine, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il savait que c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait, il en était conscient mais si ça n'avait pas été lui quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à sa place.

Il leur avait laissé la vie sauve à ses braves gens alors que d'autres auraient passé le couteau à travers leurs gorges pour un sac d'argent. Sandor soupira silencieusement en prenant sa gourde de vin en main et en débouchant le capuchon pour une petite gorgée.

Il ne voulait plus penser à cette femme qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort, il avait d'autres choses à faire à présent. Une autre douleur aiguë lui transperça méchamment la poitrine rien qu'à l'image qu'il avait d'elle étalée sur le sol les yeux grands ouverts et du sang autour d'elle.

 _Ne te retourne pas …_ Grinça Sandor dans sa tête, restant droit sur l'animal en mouvement pour ne pas changer d'avis et se retourner.

Arya se redressa subitement sur la selle lorsqu'elle entendit l'approche rapide d'un cheval derrière elle. Elle stoppa le mouvement de l'animal puis s'appuya sur sa croupe pour regarder qui s'approchait d'eux, l'espoir au cœur de voir Emerys.

Sandor remarqua que la fille ne le suivait plus alors il arrêta Stranger et le tourna vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui aboyer d'avancer mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant une personne s'approcher à grande vitesse.

Il s'agissait bien d'Emerys qui ralentit son cheval lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, un sourire aux lèvres et la respiration rapide. Elle hocha la tête à Arya qui avait un visage heureux en la voyant puis s'approcha calmement de Stranger.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se redressant sur la selle et arrêta de sourire quand elle posa les yeux sur le Chien. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment sans rien dire puis redonnèrent le pas à leurs chevaux respectifs, marchant côtes à côtes.

Le Limier arrêta de la regarder puis fixa le long sentier devant lui, secrètement content qu'elle ait _changé_ d'avis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La seconde fois où ils s'arrêtèrent ils étaient proches d'une rivière au courant fort. Arya et Emerys discutaient vivement entre elles alors qu'elles lavaient la crasse sur leurs corps, le visage ainsi que les cheveux.

Arya était vraiment heureuse et soulagée de voir que la femme mystérieuse avait fini par les rejoindre, elle appréciait sa compagnie de plus en plus au fil des jours qui passaient. Elle s'entendait bien avec elle et même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle commençait à apprécier le Limier.

En pensant à lui, Arya se redressa du bord de la rivière et le regarda alors qu'il lavait son cheval avec l'eau fraîche et claire. Elle sourit tristement, il n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la petite maison du paysan et de sa fille.

«Je pense qu'il m'en veut.» Avoua Emerys en frottant ses cheveux entre ses mains pour enlever la saleté. Elle se redressa ensuite en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches puis souffla lorsque son dos craqua douloureusement.

«Peut-être. Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue Emerys.» Dit sincèrement Arya en regardant la femme qui profitait un peu des rayons chauds du soleil.

Emerys ouvrit un œil puis regarda en contre-bas la fille qui la fixait avec admiration. Elle lui sourit doucement puis se mit à genoux devant elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules et les yeux dans les siens. Sans prévenir, elle la serra dans ses bras en mettant une main contre ses épaules.

Ce petit geste valait mille mots pour Arya Stark. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux en ne s'attendant pas à cela et hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement encercler ses propres bras autour de la femme. Elle n'avait plus eu d'étreinte depuis que son père était mort …

Sandor nettoyait la selle de son cheval avec un morceau de tissu lorsqu'il vit que les deux filles s'étreignaient aux bords de la rivière. Il avait toujours eu de la peine et une certaine affection pour les enfants des Stark et cela avait commencé avec Sansa.

Dès la première fois qu'il les avait vu, il savait que cette famille allait souffrir aux mains des Lannister mais à l'époque il n'était qu'un bon Chien qui obéissait aux ordres. Maintenant il ne recevait plus aucun ordre et recherchait une espèce de rédemption à toutes ses erreurs passées.

Il continua d'observer pensivement les deux filles qui se faisaient face, les mains d'Emerys sur les épaules d'Arya alors qu'elle lui parlait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour cette femme qui avait déjà vécu beaucoup et qui restait forte malgré cela.

Elle était quelqu'un de bien, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. En revanche il avait un doute sur ses origines et ses croyances, pas encore remit de ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela.

Tout en continuant de réfléchir, Sandor regarda la beauté de la femme près de la rivière, le soleil descendant tranquillement sur l'eau courante. Elle n'avait pas son manteau noir sur ses épaules et ses bras n'étaient pas couverts. Elle dégageait quelque chose qu'aucune autre femme ne possédait.

Sandor reprit son travail de nettoyage sur la selle de son cheval en récurant les traces de sang qui venait d'Emerys lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé. La pauvre femme avait presque saigné à mort à cause des blessures que lui avaient procuré les soldats des Lannister.

Une pointe de colère se faufila à l'intérieur du Limier en s'imaginant ce qu'avaient fait ces hommes déshonorants. Ils ne méritaient pas de porter une armure et encore moins de rester en vie après ce qu'ils avaient commis. S'il les recroisait, il les tuerait sans aucune hésitation.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes, il replaça la selle mouillée sur le dos de son cheval puis commença à retirer son armure pièce par pièce, voulant la nettoyer elle aussi avant de reprendre la route vers les Eyrié.

«Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?» La voix d'Emerys faillit donner une attaque à Sandor qui jura dans sa barbe en voyant la femme se tenir derrière lui.

«Je peux me débrouiller seul !» Grogna-t-il sans la regarder. Il s'assit lourdement sur plusieurs grandes pierres puis vit qu'Emerys hésita avant de repartir vers la fille Stark toujours aux bords de la rivière.

Sandor soupira, il n'avait pas voulu lui répondre aussi froidement mais elle l'avait pris par surprise et de plus il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide pour enlever son armure ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il retira d'abord ses épaulettes puis ensuite le reste qui se décrocha rapidement.

Une fois dans ses vêtements souples, il se leva et s'étira longuement. Devoir rester dans cette armure toute la journé et la plupart des nuits le rendait collant et suintant, ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde après le feu. Alors il se débarrassa de son haut ainsi que de ses chaussures pour prendre un petit bain rapide.

Les yeux d'Arya s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit le Limier en amont de la rivière se déshabiller pour se mettre à l'eau. Emerys était face à elle et parlait des gens qu'elle voulait voir mort mais quand elle vit l'expression d'Arya elle s'arrêta et regarda dans sa direction.

«Il a beaucoup de cicatrices.» Dit Emerys en continuant de regarder fixement le dos du Limier. Elle sentit de la peine en le voyant couvert de cicatrices même si cela était normal pour un combattant de son rang et de son envergure.

«Bientôt je lui en rajouterais.» Répondit Arya en serrant la mâchoire, les yeux plissés en direction de l'homme dans la rivière.

«Ne dis pas ça, sans lui tu ne serais peut-être même plus là …» Emerys détourna les yeux puis s'assit sur les petits cailloux en jouant avec une branche. Arya détourna quelques secondes ses yeux du Chien pour regarder Emerys.

«Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en lui et je n'aurais jamais confiance ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait à mon ami !» S'énerva Arya en courant rapidement loin de la rivière et vers le campement provisoire. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sortit Aiguille entre ses mains, regardant la lame avec un visage sombre.

Emerys soupira puis se coucha sur ses coudes en entendant le Limier se laver plus loin derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu vexer la jeune Stark mais la fillette était plus rancunière qu'elle ne le pensait initialement. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

A la nuit tombée, les trois voyageurs se préparèrent à dormir autour d'un petit feu pour leur tenir chaud durant la nuit. Les chevaux restaient auprès d'eux, leur peur du danger les réveillant si jamais.

Emerys fixait le ciel, les mains liées sur sa poitrine et la tête sur la selle de son cheval. Elle et Arya était du côté droit du feu tandis que Sandor Clegane était du côté gauche, imitant la position d'Emerys. Depuis le coucher du soleil personne ne se parlait ni même se regardait.

Arya se tourna vers les flammes du feu puis soupira longuement en regardant la lumière. Elle voulait faire sa liste de morts dans sa tête mais ce soir-là elle changea son esprit en décidant de rompre le lourd silence pesant.

«Joffrey, Cersei, Meryn Trant, Tywin Lannister, la femme rouge, Beric Dondarrion, Ilyn Payne, la Montagne …» Elle commença sa longue liste infernale sans détourner son regard des petites flammes.

Sandor et Emerys écoutaient attentivement sans faire de geste alors que la fille Stark récitait les noms et prénoms. Soudainement le Limier fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Arya parla de la Montagne et la coupa.

«Tu vas bientôt la fermer ?» S'agaça-t-il en regardant à nouveau vers le ciel, laissant sortir l'air par le nez de frustration. Emerys tourna la tête vers Arya qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position sur le côté.

«Je ne peux pas dormir si je ne les récite pas.» Murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le visage du Limier. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas sa cicatrice seulement le côté non brûlé de son visage.

«Les noms de toutes les foutues personnes de Westeros ?» S'impatienta Sandor en baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées sur sa poitrine.

«Seulement celles que je vais tuer.» Arya fronça les sourcils puis baissa les yeux loin des flammes. Emerys sourit tristement mais continua tout de même d'écouter ce qui se disait entre les deux.

«La haine n'est que bonne à te faire te sentir mieux, rien de plus.» Sandor se réinstalla mieux contre l'herbe. Il regarda longuement le ciel avec un léger sourire aux lèvres puis continua d'une voix plus rêveuse «Lorsque je me retrouverais face à mon frère, peut-être que nous pourrons tous les deux barrer son nom de nos listes.»

Emerys se laissa sourire à cela. Elle espérait vraiment que ce jour viendrait et que cet homme sera libéré de sa colère, il le méritait plus que quiconque. Arya se redressa sur ses coudes puis joua avec des brins d'herbe alors qu'elle se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être trouveraient-ils un terrain d'entente ?

«Si vous vous retrouviez maintenant face à lui, qu'est-ce que vous lui diriez ?» Questionna soudainement Arya en regardant le visage de l'homme, espérant une réponse concluante. Le Limier tourna la tête vers elle en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il vit qu'Emerys le regardait derrière Arya, souhaitant elle aussi entendre sa réponse avec une certaine petite appréhension dans ses yeux noirs. Il hésita à dire les mots qu'il avait sur le cœur alors qu'il regardait longuement les deux filles pour finalement détourner la tête et fixer à nouveau le ciel sombre.

«Je lui dirait de la fermer pour que je puisse dormir.» Répondit-il en souriant, les yeux fermés pour essayer de dormir. Il pouvait sentir de la déception dans l'air et il en était fier.

Arya ne dit rien de plus, elle était repartie dans une espèce de rêverie sans fin tout en regardant les flammes. Elle jouait avec les brins d'herbes dans ses doigts, d'horribles images appartenant au passé défilant devant ses yeux.

«Et vous Emerys, avez-vous une liste ?» Demanda soudainement Arya en restant dans le même état de transe.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle, Emerys tourna la tête vers la fille et Sandor, son rythme cardiaque augmentant doucement lorsqu'elle vit que le Limier la regardait. Elle avala sa salive puis se mit à réfléchir à quel genre de réponse elle allait leur donner.

«Ma liste est tellement grande que citer tous les noms vous endormiraient tous les deux.» Déclara-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres lorsque la fille Stark la regarda étrangement par-dessus son épaule. Cela amusa aussi le Limier qui laissa un petit rire sortir de lui.

«Allez, finis-en avec ta fichue liste de condamnés.» Dit-il en rigolant encore seul, ayant une complice pour embêter la petite louve aigrie.

«J'avais presque terminé, il m'en manquait plus qu'un.» Répondit froidement Arya en se recouchant dans le sens inverse. Le Limier marmonna à moitié endormi qu'elle devait le dire pour en finir avec cette histoire, ce qu'elle fit sans plus tarder.

«Le Limier.» Murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que l'homme en question l'entende. Lui et Emerys tournèrent la tête vers elle, pris au dépourvu par le dernier nom sur sa liste.

Enfin elle pouvait dormir en paix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin lorsque Sandor se réveilla, il remarqua vite qu'il était tout seul. La panique l'emporta sur l'énervement puis d'un bond il se leva et regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de n'importe quelle trace des filles.

Il se calma rapidement quand il entendit des rires venant de la rivière en contre-bas. Il courut vers les rochers puis se pencha en avant pour voir Arya et Emerys près de l'eau. La femme était assise en tailleur sur une motte de terre tandis que la gamine faisait de drôles de gestes avec sa petite épée.

Sandor prit un visage agacé, n'aimant pas du tout qu'elles s'éloignent comme cela sans rien dire. Un jour il se retrouvera tout seul comme un con et sa monnaie d'échange se sera envolée. Il serra les poings puis descendit silencieusement la petite colline en direction des deux filles.

«C'est vraiment très poétique ! Tu seras une combattante exceptionnelle dans très peu de temps !» Encouragea Emerys en passant une main dans ses mèches de cheveux prises par le vent. Arya lui donna un léger sourire puis continua son jeu de jambe, un bras dans le dos et son épée tendue devant elle.

Emerys était vraiment surprise par la grâce et l'aisance que possédait Arya, elle était faite pour manier une épée et non porter des robes. Elle se voyait en elle étant plus jeune, voulant à tout prix éviter de ressembler à ses semblables.

Arya tournoya sur ses jambes puis tendit soudainement son épée derrière Emerys, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec le Limier. Elle reprit son visage de dur à cuire puis continua ses mouvements gracieux.

«Par les Sept Enfers, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!» Demanda brusquement Sandor. Il vit Emerys sursauter elle aussi à sa grosse voix puis se lever rapidement pour lui faire face en passant ses mains contre son pantalon.

«Je m'entraîne.» Répondit Arya qui était plongée dans sa danse de l'eau.

Emerys s'éloigna du duo qui se cherchait mutuellement puis s'approcha des chevaux qui broutaient tranquillement l'herbe fraîche sur les hauteurs. Ils avaient aussi besoin de boire avant de repartir et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas envie de se confronter au Limier pour l'instant.

Elle s'approcha de son cheval brun en passant une main sur la croupe de celui-ci puis marcha prudemment vers le cheval de Sandor, Stranger. L'animal ne faisait confiance à personne sauf son Maître bien aimé.

Elle tendit doucement une main vers le cheval qui écrasa ses oreilles en arrière, de méfiance. Ses doigts finirent par toucher l'encolure douce de l'étalon noir sans perdre sa main. Elle lui sourit gentiment puis lui donna quelques tapes amicales sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers la rivière avec les trois chevaux, Arya était sur le sol, le nez en sang et le Limier pointait son épée Aiguille vers elle à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Il lui parlait mais Emerys n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait et elle avait une soudaine peur en elle.

«Enlevez cette épée immédiatement ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !» S'écria-t-elle en attrapant fermement le bras de Sandor qui tenait l'épée. Il la regarda quelques secondes d'un air surpris puis se moqua à son visage en tendant le pommeau de l'épée vers Arya.

«C'était la leçon de fin de son entraînement.» Dit-il en serrant les dents, fixant Emerys dans les yeux avec défi. Il claqua sa langue lorsque la femme baissa les yeux au sol, approuvant sa soumission face à lui.

«Tu ne sais même pas te battre, c'est lamentable !» Cracha méchamment Sandor, déçu qu'elle détourne les yeux de lui. Il secoua la tête puis la bouscula avec son épaule pour passer et récupérer son cheval qui buvait l'eau de la rivière.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous apprendrais !» Arya posa une main sur le bras d'Emerys pour la consoler mais ses yeux n'étaient pas sur elle, ils étaient sur le Limier. Elle serrait la mâchoire tout en le dévisageant avec les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Arya pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait de ne pas aller lui crier au visage après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ses yeux noirs le dévoraient littéralement et elle n'avait pas trop de mal à s'imaginer ce qu'elle pensait de lui actuellement.

Emerys ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers son cheval brun, la rage au cœur.

A suivre …

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci et à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Voici la suite !

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Après le petit accrochage du jour précédent, l'ambiance devint à nouveau un peu plus détendue entre Arya, Sandor et Emerys.

Ce n'était pas du tout évident de s'entendre alors que chacun préférait vivre sa vie de son côté mais malgré les différences, ils s'acceptaient et continuaient leur chemin vers la tante d'Arya.

Il se disait que cette femme était folle et qu'elle allaitait encore son jeune fils alors qu'il avait huit ans ! Arya grimaça sur son cheval rien qu'à la pensée de voir son cousin boire le lait de sa mère à son âge …

Emerys remarqua son visage écœuré puis se mit à rire pour elle-même. Elle avait aussi eu vent des nouvelles étranges parlant de la tante de la jeune fille. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que de spéculations plutôt que de la vérité, même si elle en doutait sérieusement. Mais elle ne connaissait pas personnellement la femme et ne pouvait se permettre de la juger.

Emerys ferma doucement les yeux, les oreilles se concentrant sur le bruit des sabots des chevaux sur le sol. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle et dans le monde. Quels genres de nouvelles passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, accrochées aux pattes des corbeaux ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec un soupir puis se redressa sur la selle de son cheval. Elle ne restera pas aux Eyrié après que le Chien l'aura déposé avec Arya. Elle reprendra son chemin et se dirigera très certainement vers les villes libres et pourquoi pas vers la Reine Daenerys … Elle pourrait lui être fortement utile.

Emerys fermait la marche mais se rapprocha de la jeune Arya lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans une forêt. Les rayons du soleil brillaient entre les branches des arbres et créaient des motifs intéressant sur le sol poussiéreux.

Les animaux étaient étrangement calme dans la forêt, c'était assez étrange remarqua Emerys en reprenant les rênes dans ses mains. Elle activa le pas de son cheval pour être plus proche d'Arya et de Sandor. Aucun des deux ne parlait mais elle pouvait voir l'homme devant elle boire régulièrement dans sa gourde.

Il faisait plutôt chaud et Emerys ne voulait rien d'autre que laver son corps transpirant dans une rivière fraîche. Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal à force de rester tout le temps assise sur son cheval et ses paupières voulaient se fermer à cause de la fatigue du voyage.

Elle commença à s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie une fois libérée pour de bon. Sa vie antérieure serait effacée et une nouvelle démarrerait. Elle donna un petit regard au Limier devant elle, se demandant ce qu'allait faire l'homme une fois tout seul …

Emerys sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que son voyage se termine mais elle savait que la jeune Arya avait l'envie folle d'être le plus loin possible du Limier. C'était normal après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à elle et à sa famille.

Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement dans la forêt à la file indienne mais Emerys avait encore cette horrible sensation d'être observée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Arya aussi jetait de drôles de regards autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir un animal courir vers eux.

Emerys secoua rapidement la tête puis se redressa en chassant son inquiétude inutile. Il n'y avait rien du tout, ils étaient seuls dans la grande forêt ! Mais alors un petit sifflement fendit l'air à côté de sa tête.

Une flèche transperça violemment le côté gauche de Sandor qui faillit perdre l'équilibre de son cheval. Il gémit en jurant dans sa barbe puis posa immédiatement sa main là où avait frappé la flèche venant de nulle part.

«Sandor !» Cria Emerys en frappant les flancs de son cheval pour arriver rapidement au niveau de Stranger. L'étalon donnait des coups de tête d'avant en arrière dans la nervosité puis grattait son sabot contre le sol, sentant le danger.

Elle se pencha vers le Limier puis sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en apercevant le sang couler le long de ses doigts et sur ses genoux, la flèche était très proche du cœur … L'homme grogna de douleur, le visage plissé.

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un archer qui était debout sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, d'autres hommes en armures à ses pieds. Il ordonna quelque chose à ses hommes puis tendit à nouveau son arc vers eux.

Sandor sortit rapidement son épée puis frappa les flancs de son cheval pour le lancer au galop, voulant mettre un terme tout de suite à cette attaque surprise. Il tendit l'épée vers le sol et d'un cri de guerre, il coupa en deux un homme sur son passage.

Emerys tira sur les rênes de son cheval car l'animal commençait à paniquer avec l'odeur du sang et les cris. Elle s'approcha d'Arya qui avait sa petite aiguille en main puis lui fit signe de la suivre rapidement dans la forêt à l'abri des flèches.

«Reste-là !» Cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers Arya. Elle se détourna d'elle puis hurla à son cheval de galoper vers le combat qui se déroulait à quelques pas de là.

Sandor restait sur son cheval et utilisait la force de son épée pour frapper ses ennemis au sol. Emerys vit l'archer qui essayait de tirer d'autres flèches sur le Limier mais par miracle il arrivait à les esquiver. Elle frappa ses talons plus fort contre le ventre de son cheval puis récupéra une branche d'arbre au passage en la tenant fermement dans ses mains.

L'archer décocha une autre de ses flèches sur le Limier mais il décala sa tête de justesse pour ne pas se la prendre en plein visage et signer son arrêt de mort. Il se battait maintenant au corps à corps avec l'un des hommes qui avaient attaqué, le ruant de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vit plus rien.

Emerys fonçait droit sur eux mais l'archer la vit et au lieu de tirer sur le Chien il la visait maintenant elle. Il tira sa flèche dans la patte avant du cheval et sourit lorsque l'animal hennit de douleur en basculant tout son poids vers l'avant.

Son cheval frappa le sol et Emerys vola dans les air avant de s'écraser au sol en faisant plusieurs roulades, criant lorsqu'elle atterrit durement contre quelque chose au sol. Elle expulsa l'air de ses poumons puis se releva, les yeux fixant l'homme qui la pointait avec son arc.

«T'es qui toi ! Bouge de là si tu ne veux pas que je te plante une flèche entre les deux yeux !» S'énerva l'archer en lui faisant signe de la tête de partir.

Emerys se sentit sourire lentement en regardant derrière l'archer, sachant qu'il n'allait plus faire très long feu. Le visage de l'homme se crispa et un cri étranglé sortit de sa bouche, la pointe d'une petite épée entre les côtes. Il tomba à genoux et derrière lui se trouvait Arya qui essuya son épée contre la manche de l'homme mort à ses pieds.

Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses genoux puis regarda Sandor qui tenait la flèche dans son épaule, les lèvres plissées dans la douleur. Il avait beaucoup de sang et de boue sur lui et tous les hommes qui l'avaient attaqué gisaient morts sur le sol.

«Espèce de petites merdes ! Fils de pute ! Je te les fourrerai dans le cul tes flèches …» Gémit Sandor en gardant sa main contre la blessure près de son cœur.

Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait à cause de tout le sang perdu. Il fallait qu'il vise un endroit sensible cet enfoiré !

«Laissez-moi voir !» Emerys s'approcha de Sandor mais l'homme secoua négativement la tête, ne voulant pas être ausculté même s'il souffrait.

«C'est bon, je vivrai.» Dit-il avec un léger rire cynique. Il vit Arya encore debout derrière l'archer mort qui regardait fixement la flèche plantée en lui, sa petite épée aiguille dans sa main droite.

«Il faut que je retire cette flèche ou sinon la maladie -» Emerys se coupa net lorsque le Limier jeta sa tête dans sa direction avec un visage livide.

«J'ai dit que ça ira !» Cria-t-il d'un ton bourru, le visage se crispant légèrement de douleur. Il appuyait avec ses doigts sur la blessure pour arrêter le saignement sinon il risquait de s'effondrer de Stranger.

«Elle a raison, vous devriez l'écouter si vous ne voulez pas mourir.» Arya descendit du tronc d'arbre en se frottant les mains. Elle se positionna à côté d'Emerys puis jeta un regard inquiet au Limier qui tanguait de plus en plus sur son cheval.

Au lieu de répondre, il gémit doucement puis descendit avec peine de son cheval en se laissant glisser sur le côté, la main tenant la flèche. Il voulait la tirer hors de lui mais s'il le faisait il perdrait beaucoup plus rapidement son sang.

Emerys se précipita à ses côtés en mettant un bras autour de lui puis demanda à Arya de récupérer les chevaux et de la suivre dans la forêt. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à découvert et encore moins près des cadavres en plein milieu de la route.

Sandor appuya une partie de son poids sur Emerys, retenant ses gémissements pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Son orgueil était piqué du fait qu'une simple petite flèche pouvait lui faire autant de dégâts. Malgré tout, Emerys tint bon en gardant une prise ferme sur Sandor et le dirigea contre un arbre où il put s'asseoir.

Elle le positionna contre la cime puis ordonna à Arya d'aller récupérer du bois sec dans la forêt afin de faire un petit feu pour le réchauffer. Elle ramassa rapidement des pierres et des brindilles puis alluma un feu lorsqu'Arya revint avec les bons matériaux.

Sandor posa la tête en arrière, contre l'arbre, prenant de profondes inspirations alors que le sang coulait trop rapidement entre ses doigts. Juste à côté du cœur, l'archer avait parfaitement bien visé sa cible et ce n'était sûrement pas pour qu'il reste en vie.

«Je suis foutu …» Dit le Limier avec un rire amer.

Il vit Emerys lui jeter un petit coup d'œil énervé alors qu'elle frottait les pierres entre elles pour créer une étincelle. Arya s'assit auprès d'elle en soufflant sur la petite flamme qui venait de prendre vie dans les branchages.

«Ne dites pas cela.» Répondit sombrement Emerys en se courbant près de lui et en inspectant la blessure. La flèche était profondément plantée juste au-dessus du cœur, entre deux plaques de mailles.

«I-il faut que j'enlève la flèche … Je dois retirer votre armure.» Balbutia nerveusement Emerys en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle jeta un petit regard à Arya puis avec son aide, les deux retirèrent rapidement les pièces de l'armure.

Emerys faisait attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage lorsqu'elle retira la plaque de métal autour de sa tête. Elle pinça les lèvres et s'arrêta lorsque Sandor siffla entre ses dents. Elle positionna ses deux mains autour de la flèche et d'un coup sec, elle retira la pointe.

Le Limier sursauta mais se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il reposa sa tête en arrière contre l'arbre, devenant de plus en plus étourdit avec la perte de sang. Arya prit la flèche ensanglantée des mains d'Emerys puis regarda la femme appuyer sa paume sur la blessure.

«Il faut cautériser la plaie ou il ne survivra pas.» Dit calmement Arya en levant les yeux sur Emerys.

Elle accepta silencieusement son offre puis lui demanda de lui donner un bout de bois qui brûlait dans le feu à côté d'eux.

«Non ! Pas le feu ! Pas le feu …» Sandor se redressa et s'agrippa aux bras d'Emerys, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Emerys hésita, le bout de bois brûlant dans sa main et dans l'autre l'avant-bras du Limier. Elle pouvait voir une immense peur sur le visage de l'homme habituellement stoïque et d'apparence invincible. Mais cette petite lueur de terreur luisait dans ses yeux bruns alors qu'il la serrait de toutes ses forces entre ses grandes mains.

Sandor laissa sortir un petit gémissement peiné puis se rassit contre l'arbre, les yeux fermés et les mains retombant mollement à ses côtés. Il se sentait si impuissant, si ridiculement faible pour juste une petite flèche qui avait été visée au bon endroit.

«Qu'allons-nous faire ?» Questionna Arya accroupit à côté de l'homme, les yeux sur Emerys alors que ses doigts jouaient avec la flèche. Elle était relativement calme et ne semblait pas se soucier plus que cela de son sort.

Emerys ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage de l'homme mourant puis déglutit silencieusement en pensant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider. Elle jeta le morceau de bois loin d'elle car elle n'allait pas causer plus de tort au Chien. Il avait suffisamment souffert par le feu.

Sans donner de réponse à la fille Stark, Emerys se leva soudainement puis décala Sandor afin d'être positionnée entre lui et l'arbre. Elle le laissa se coucher contre elle, sa tête reposant contre son épaule droite et le reste de son corps sur son ventre. Il était assez lourd même sans son armure mais Emerys mis de côté cette pensée.

«Je ne le laisserai pas mourir.» Dit-elle en regardant froidement Arya droit dans les yeux. La fille semblait choquée par la nouvelle attitude d'Emerys mais hocha rapidement la tête en se décalant vers le feu.

S'assurant qu'elle avait une bonne position et que le Limier ne souffrait pas comme ça, elle glissa sa main sous sa tunique qui ressemblait à celle qu'il lui avait prêté puis posa ses doigts au-dessus de la blessure. Elle grimaça au sang chaud collant contre ses doigts et sentit l'homme se raidir sous elle mais elle continua.

Arya fronça les sourcils à ce qu'Emerys faisait avec le Limier. Elle avait maintenant fermé ses yeux et murmurait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, comme une ancienne langue. Sa main restait posée contre la blessure de Sandor qui avait succombé à l'inconscience.

Après plusieurs longs instants, Emerys arrêta son charabia et retira lentement sa main de sous la chemise du Limier. Ses doigts baignaient dans le sang frais mais elle avait un petit sourire sur son visage, elle semblait soulagée.

«Comment …» Murmura Arya en fixant la blessure qui ne saignait plus. La plupart de la tunique était remplie de sang mais la blessure ne coulait plus, l'hémorragie venait de s'arrêter miraculeusement.

Emerys leva les yeux vers elle, gardant sa position assise avec le Limier sur elle. Elle avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux mais gardait tout de même son sourire victorieux, ce qui la rendait très belle à regarder.

«De la chance je suppose ?» Plaisanta Emerys en reposant sa tête en arrière contre l'arbre. Arya se leva sur ses pieds puis s'approcha de l'homme inconscient qui respirait tranquillement sur le corps de son amie.

«C'est … Incroyable.» Chuchota Arya en levant la tunique de Sandor pour voir la blessure.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir et recoudre allait être nécessaire mais le sang ne sortait plus, elle l'avait guérit d'une mort certaine. Par quel moyen ? Arya l'ignorait mais c'était incroyable.

Emerys voulait s'enlever et s'allonger pour se reposer un peu mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le faire alors elle resta dans cette position en espérant que l'homme ne se réveillera pas avant la nuit. Elle se positionna mieux contre l'arbre puis ferma doucement les yeux, une main tenant le bras gauche de Sandor.

Arya cligna des yeux en voyant la femme s'endormir tranquillement avec le Limier contre elle. Elle voulut gémir de dégoût face à cela mais curieusement, elle ne fit rien. Elle s'assit sur la petite couverture qu'elle venait d'installer sur l'herbe puis attendit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sa tête lui faisait mal, son dos lui faisait mal mais le pire s'était sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu et pendant un court instant il fut prit d'une grande panique.

Sandor ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se redressa pour voir s'il était effectivement en feu puis soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait rêvé qu'il l'était. Il reposa sa tête contre l'herbe en refermant les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et surtout où il était.

«Nous sommes toujours sur la route des Eyrié et vous n'êtes pas encore mort.» Une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien s'exprima à côté de lui.

Sandor laissa sortir un nouveau soupir puis ouvrit un œil pour voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'Arya. Elle était assise en tailleur dans l'herbe et mangeait une espèce de fougère tout en le regardant avec ce même air de défi.

«Je crois que vous étiez entrain de rêver … Vous bougiez étrangement durant votre sommeil. Vous rêviez de quoi exactement ?» Demanda Arya en mâchant sa feuille. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque le Limier grogna et posa une main sur sa blessure au torse.

Il tapota plusieurs fois ses doigts dessus, le visage devenant de plus en plus confus alors qu'il ne voyait pas de sang. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et grimaça lorsque la douleur revint près de son cœur.

«Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort … Cette flèche était censée mettre un terme à mon existence. Juste avec une putain de flèche !» Il cracha le reste de ses mots en décalant sa tête sur le côté, les bras repliés sur ses genoux alors qu'il examinait les environs.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait actuellement. Avaient-ils marchés durant la nuit ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Sandor grogna puis déglutit à la sensation amère dans sa bouche. Il avait faim.

«Emerys voulait vous garder en vie.» Arya haussa les épaules puis mangea le reste de sa feuille comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse la plus banale au monde. Elle vit le Limier la regarder bizarrement mais elle ne lui rendit pas son regard «c'est grâce à elle si vous êtes encore là.»

Sandor baissa pensivement les yeux sur le sol en jouant avec sa mâchoire. Emerys l'avait sauvé ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Il voulait lui en vouloir d'avoir fait cela mais aucune rancœur ne venait à lui, simplement de la reconnaissance.

«Où sommes-nous ?» Il posa une main contre le côté de sa tête en sentant le mal de crâne venir. Apparemment ils étaient près d'une rivière car il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau un peu plus bas.

«Pendant que vous étiez inconscient sur le dos de votre cheval, Emerys et moi avons avancé durant la nuit et maintenant nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.» Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules puis décida de regarder le Limier avec un petit sourire penaud.

Sandor leva un sourcil puis secoua lentement la tête, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ils étaient donc dans le trou du cul du monde … Parfait. Sans aucune carte pour voir s'ils étaient plus ou moins proches de leur destination.

Il y avait des forêts tout autour d'eux donc au moins ils n'avaient pas quitté le Val d'Arryn, pas en si peu de temps. Il regarda à nouveau Arya qui mangeait une autre de ses feuilles comestibles. Se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux vers lui, louchant face au soleil.

«Vous devriez lui dire merci parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurais laissé mourir.» S'exprima Arya sans une once de sympathie dans sa voix. Elle voulait le haïr pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et cette sensation d'impuissance l'énervait.

Sandor voulu lui répondre aussi froidement qu'elle mais une silhouette apparut dans son champs de vision. Il s'agissait d'Emerys, les cheveux et les bottes trempées avec un bâton rempli de poissons posé sur son épaule.

Il avala sa salive alors que ses yeux la regardaient fixement, ses bras et jambes refusant de lui répondre. Elle était jolie à la lumière du soleil et son sourire était inestimable … Et il était spécialement fait pour lui car elle le regardait.

Son manteau n'était pas sur ses épaules et ce fut alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle l'avait utilisé comme un oreiller pour lui, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Involontairement son cœur se serra, il tombait dur pour elle et cela, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé. Avec personne dans sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose à part de la haine ou l'envie de tuer et cela le laissa un peu dubitatif … Comment devait-il réagir face à cela ? Si jamais il devait effectivement réagir. Sandor baissa les yeux au sol quand la femme arriva à leur niveau.

Emerys posa le bout de son bâton brochette sur le sol en laissant sortir l'air de ses poumons. Elle passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux mouillés puis les secoua alors qu'elle retira ses bottes pour les mettre à sécher près du feu.

«Heureuse de vous revoir en vie, Sandor Clegane.» Dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa hanche, le regardant avec un sourire.

«Heureux d'entendre que tu l'es …» Grommela le Limier en détournant son visage d'elle. Elle le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle le regardait comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, sans une once de peur ou de dégoût.

Emerys ne répondit pas à son commentaire un peu rude puis demanda à Arya de bien vouloir l'aider à cuire les poissons qu'elle venait de pêcher. La fille Stark accepta joyeusement puis disposa trois poissons sur trois bouts de bois préalablement préparés.

«J'ignorais qu'une fille comme toi savait pêcher !» Sandor prit le bâton tendu vers lui puis commença à manger son poisson. Il n'avait plus mangé de poissons depuis des lustres ! Sans compter qu'il crevait de faim après son réveil …

«Vous pourriez être surpris de toutes les choses que je sais faire.» Répondit sévèrement Emerys en croquant dans son propre poisson. Elle savait qu'il cherchait à la rabaisser inutilement et elle ne voulait pas tomber dans son piège.

«Comme ta putain de magie ? D'où tu viens exactement et pourquoi t'étais là lorsque les baiseurs de Lannister ont débarqué dans ton petit village ?» S'écria le Limier en la fusillant du regard. Elle mentait depuis le début il le savait.

«Je vivais là ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour vous de le croire ? Cela n'a plus aucune importance d'où je viens ni qui je suis réellement !» S'énerva Emerys en baissant soudainement les yeux sur son poisson.

«Je sais reconnaître les menteurs quand j'en ai un en face de moi !» Continua Sandor en haussant la voix, ses yeux sur le visage d'Emerys.

«Et moi je n'ai pas utilisé votre plus grande peur sur vous parce que je vous respecte ! J'ai préféré utiliser ma putain de magie comme vous dites plutôt que de vous infliger une douleur par le feu !» Hurla enfin Emerys en bondissant sur ses pieds, son poisson abandonné sur l'herbe.

Sandor referma la bouche en regardant fixement la femme qui le surplombait, la respiration rapide. Elle se tenait raide comme un piquet au-dessus de lui et lorsqu'il vit son regard, il se sentait comme un idiot de l'avoir poussé jusque-là.

«Merci.» Dit-il plus doucement en reprenant son repas en bouche comme si de rien était.

Les yeux d'Arya s'écarquillèrent derrière sa brochette de poisson, ne s'attendant aucunement à ce qu'il dise le mot si difficile à dire pour un guerrier aigri comme lui.

«Je vous en prie.» Répondit calmement Emerys en reprenant sa place dans l'herbe et sa brochette dans les mains. Les deux ne s'échangèrent plus aucun regard jusqu'à la fin de leur repas.

Quant à Arya, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer le Limier comme s'il s'était transformé en Joffrey avec ce qu'il avait dit. Le silence était pesant et Emerys souriait derrière son poisson, heureuse d'avoir entendu le mot qu'elle ne pensait jamais recevoir.

Peut-être que d'autres choses allaient finalement changer ?

A suivre …

* * *

Hé hé, j'adore cette partie !

Merci pour la lecture !


	14. Chapter 14

Suiiiiite et bientôt la finnnn de cette première partiiiieeee

Merci à ma Bêta ! Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 14

«Sommes-nous encore loin ?» Demanda Emerys en tournant son visage vers le Limier qui se tenait derrière elle.

«Ouais et je serais bientôt débarrassé des moulins à paroles.» Se moqua Sandor en levant les yeux au ciel. Il taquinait Emerys maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau avec lui sur son cheval Stranger.

Elle avait perdu son second cheval à cause de l'archer dans la forêt et devait à nouveau se déplacer avec le Chien jusqu'aux Eyrié ou du moins jusqu'à retrouver un autre cheval. Elle sourit doucement à son dernier commentaire, pas le moins du monde surprise.

Elle était plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en sa présence et commençait à aimer la façon qu'il les protégeait, elle et Arya. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec lui que n'importe quel homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce monde.

«Vous serez bientôt soulagé.» Répondit dans un soupir Emerys en se détendant contre son armure.

Ses bras l'entouraient alors qu'il tenait les rênes de son cheval et ses jambes la serraient contre les côtes de Stranger. Une position qui semblait inappropriée mais qui donnait l'impression d'être intouchable.

Sandor baissa les yeux sur la tête d'Emerys et laissa un petit sourire nostalgique jouer sur ses lèvres. Une fois aux Eyrié, il ne la reverra sans doute jamais et pareil pour la louve Arya. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cette pensée à elle seule pouvait faire autant de mal.

«J'ai hâte de recevoir ce qui me revient de droit et de poursuivre vers le Mur, auprès d'hommes et loin des femmes … Le cauchemar sur terre. Il n'y a pas pire endroit.» Dit-il en bloquant sa respiration. Cela suscita un autre petit sourire d'Emerys qui secoua la tête pour retirer une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

«Alors pourquoi vous y allez si vous pensez que c'est le pire endroit ?» Demanda pour la première fois Arya depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route. Elle restait près de Stranger avec son cheval blanc et fixait directement la tête du Limier.

«J'ai des fautes à me faire pardonner et ils ont besoin d'hommes.» Sandor prit quelques secondes avant de lui dire ses mots-là. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait auprès d'Emerys et d'Arya, il se demandait s'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour lui. Mais où irait-il de toute manière ?

«La longue route de la rédemption … Il y a d'autres moyens vous savez. Beaucoup d'hommes meurent au mur.» Répondit Emerys en levant les sourcils et en plissant les lèvres. Elle sentit Sandor rire un peu derrière elle.

«Tu parles, que des conneries. Mon frère ne m'a pas tué alors ce n'est pas là-bas que je mourrai. Par contre la seule chose qui me fasse vraiment chier c'est leurs serments à la con.» Gémit le Limier en se laissant un peu affaisser sur la selle de Stranger.

«Celui où vous vouez votre honneur ?» Arya se décala sur sa selle en attendant la réponse de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle savait que le Chien détestait les histoires de Chevaliers et d'honneur donc elle supposait qu'il parlait de cela.

«Non, celui qui empêche d'avoir des femmes … C'est l'horreur ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer les nombreux petits suceurs de queues qu'il y a au Mur.» En disant cela Sandor frissonna de dégoût, entraînant un autre rire de la femme devant lui.

«Il vous en faut peu !» S'écria Emerys en arrêtant doucement de rire lorsque ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur les ruines d'un ancien petit village. Son expression s'assombrit et inconsciemment, elle se colla en arrière contre l'armure de Sandor alors que ses yeux divaguaient devant elle.

«Il y a peut-être de la nourriture.» Déclara le Limier en tirant sur les rênes.

«Il y a peut-être des soldats.» S'empressa de dire Arya en arrêtant son cheval blanc à côté de Stranger. Ils reprirent la route à l'intérieur du village en passant à côté de corps brûlés puis descendirent des chevaux pour inspecter les alentours.

Sandor tira son épée hors de son étui et la garda bien en main si jamais il risquait d'en avoir besoin. Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil méfiant, Arya et Emerys à ses côtés. Les deux filles s'éloignèrent un petit peu puis cherchèrent de la nourriture dans les charrettes mais tout avait été volé …

Emerys déglutit lorsque son regard tomba sur une femme et son enfant violemment poignardés. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre assis dos au mur d'une des maisons. Elle sourit tristement puis détourna les yeux vers le Limier qui s'approcha d'un vieil homme au sol.

Il se tenait le ventre à deux mains, gémissant pitoyablement alors qu'il attendait la mort venir à lui. D'abord il n'entendit pas l'approche de Sandor mais ensuite il leva les yeux vers lui en grimaçant. Arya contourna la charrette contre laquelle il était puis garda une certaine distance avec l'étranger, échangeant un petit regard avec le Chien.

Emerys s'approcha de l'homme au sol en passant devant Sandor qui observait allègrement les environs, s'attendant très certainement à un combat avec des soldats cachés quelque part. Il resserra sa prise sur son épée puis baissa les yeux sur l'homme mourant à ses pieds.

Ne voyant aucun danger, Arya et Sandor rengainèrent leurs épées à leurs tailles puis s'approchèrent du vieil homme gémissant. Emerys posa lentement une main douce sur son avant-bras et lui donna une petite pression rassurante.

«Vous ne devriez pas rester assis là comme ça.» Déclara Arya en fronçant les sourcils lorsque l'homme leva les yeux vers elle.

«Où voudriez-vous que j'aille …» Répondit dans un soupir douloureux le vieillard. Il rabaissa son visage vers celui d'Emerys qui était à son niveau puis prit une profonde inspiration.

«J'essayais de revenir à ma cabane, mais j'avais trop mal et ils l'avaient brûlé.» Il laissa une grimace paraître sur son visage. Il sentit la main de la femme se resserrer contre son avant-bras et il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un petit sourire.

«Vous êtes d'une grande beauté. Jamais je ne penserais voir une pareille créature avant de mourir.» Loua le vieillard en fermant les yeux lorsqu'une vague de douleur se déferla sur lui.

«C'est qui ils ?» Grogna Sandor en le regardant avec colère, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

«J'ai cessé de me poser la question.» Répondit l'homme en pressant plus fortement les mains contre ses multiples blessures au ventre.

Sandor sourit tristement puis s'accroupit à côté d'Emerys, les bras posés sur ses genoux alors qu'il analysait la situation. Il haïssait de plus en plus le camp qu'il servait autre fois, la barbarie n'avait jamais été son fort s'il n'y avait pas justice derrière. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Emerys et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle secoua brièvement la tête dans la négation.

«Ça ne va pas s'arranger.» Dit-il après un moment à le regarder. L'homme soupira puis posa la tête en arrière contre la charrette, les dents apparentes alors qu'il s'empêchait de gémir.

«Je ne crois pas non plus.» Répondit avec un tout petit rire le vieillard.

«Pas terrible comme mort.» Le Limier leva les yeux, la main sur le poignard à sa ceinture.

Le paysan détourna la tête de Sandor pour regarder Arya debout derrière Emerys puis à nouveau sur la femme en face de lui. Elle semblait très triste de le voir souffrir et même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il avait une petite sympathie pour elle.

«Vous avez une très belle femme et une enfant courageuse, protégez-les temps que vous pouvez le faire. Un jour ils vous seront pris sauvagement si vous ne restez pas assez méfiant … Aimez-les comme il se doit.» Il tendit une main et saisit celle d'Emerys sur son bras, levant les yeux à Sandor.

Arya observa les réactions d'Emerys et du Limier, se demandant s'il fallait qu'elle dise à l'homme qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre mais personne ne semblait vouloir le faire. Alors elle garda sa position derrière Emerys et attendit le prochain mouvement.

Sandor hocha faiblement la tête au vieillard tandis qu'Emerys laissa couler une petite larme le long de sa joue en gardant son expression impassible alors qu'elle serra la main de l'homme. Les mots qu'il avait dit s'appuyaient lourdement dans leurs cœurs.

«Je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, pour une fois c'est moi qui décide.» Dit-il en soupirant puis en regardant Sandor droit dans les yeux. Arya s'accroupit à ses côtés puis baissa les yeux sur l'herbe à ses pieds.

«Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ?» Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux à son visage ridé.

«Je me suis préparé à cela depuis un long moment déjà, je savais comment tout allait se terminer.» Ses mots avaient étés préparés car il donna un petit sourire rassurant à Arya.

«Il ne doit rien y avoir de pire que ça.» Une petite grimace apparut sur le visage d'Arya. Sandor leva un sourcil à elle mais ne dit rien.

«Peut-être que rien n'est pire que ça.» Le vieil homme baissa le menton contre sa poitrine en resserrant ses mains contre son ventre. Emerys détourna les yeux de lui puis regarda Sandor longuement en tentant de lui transmettre un message silencieux.

«Rien n'est meilleur ou pire que quoi que ce soit. Rien c'est seulement rien.» Cracha Arya en roulant les mots sur sa langue. Elle était devenue si aigrie, si désespérée d'avoir une vengeance pour tout le mal qui lui avait été fait à elle et sa famille.

Le vieillard ne répondit pas mais leva lentement la tête vers elle, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus courte. Il avait décelé le venin dans la voix de l'enfant et se sentit réellement désolé pour elle car il s'imaginait bien ce qu'elle avait vécue.

«Qui êtes-vous ?» Questionna l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, soutenant son regard dans celui de la fille. Elle prit un moment avant de lui répondre d'une voix plus stable.

«Je suis Arya Stark.» Répondit-elle. Emerys laissa sortir de l'air par le nez alors qu'elle observait patiemment la réaction de l'homme en face d'elle. D'abord son visage se détendit dans le choc puis soudainement il devint méfiant.

«Vous êtes son père ?» Demanda le vieillard en levant le visage vers Sandor. Emerys se pencha à nouveau vers lui et lui prit les avant-bras dans ses deux mains.

«Je l'ai capturé, je la ramène à sa tante elle me donnera une rançon.» Répondit rapidement le Limier, recevant un drôle de regard de la part d'Arya.

«Et cette belle femme, pourquoi est-elle avec vous ?» Continua l'homme en regardant longuement le visage d'Emerys. Il avait espéré qu'ils étaient une famille qui fuyait la misère et non pas de simples objets d'échanges.

«Je me nomme Emerys et je voyage avec eux parce qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Je leur doit beaucoup, j'espère pouvoir un jour payer ma dette. Peut-être que la Dame Arryn offrira de l'argent en échange de mes services.» Elle voulait dire plus mais elle ne voulait pas causer de tort à Sandor ni Arya. Elle les considérait bien plus que de simples compagnons de voyage.

«Bien, cela me paraît juste comme échange.» Le vieillard leva les sourcils puis regarda le sol à côté d'Emerys. Il commençait à se sentir étourdit par la perte de sang et ne pensait plus pouvoir tenir encore longtemps «j'ai toujours faits des commerces équitables. Juste et équitable, c'est tout. Il n'y a plus rien d'équitable.»

A ses mots Arya baissa les yeux puis joua avec ses doigts, incertaine sur quoi pensée de cela. Emerys sourit une fois encore à l'homme puis examina Sandor qui le regardait fixement comme s'il se débattait intérieurement avec lui-même.

«Je pourrai avoir à boire ? Mourir sa donne soif.» Demanda l'homme en fermant les yeux et en laissant un petit gémissement sortir de sa gorge.

Sandor hocha la tête même si le vieil homme ne pouvait pas le voir puis prit la gourde à sa ceinture et l'aida à prendre des gorgées de son vin. Il se sentait respectueux et surtout peiné pour le pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demander de tout cela.

Il attrapa son poignard de sa ceinture puis le planta rapidement dans le cœur du vieillard avant même qu'il ne se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il grogna de douleur puis tourna lentement son visage vers Sandor en lui donnant un petit hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

Le Limier essuya la lame et le sang contre le bras du mort puis tourna la tête vers Emerys et Arya qui, toutes les deux, le regardaient sombrement. Il vit de petites larmes sur les joues de la femme et voulut une fois encore les essuyer mais il se ravisa en se levant sur ses pieds.

«C'est ici que se trouve le cœur et c'est comme ça que l'on tue un homme.» Dit-il en remettant son poignard à sa ceinture. Il s'agissait d'une leçon pour Arya mais aussi pour Emerys. La fille se leva en dépoussiérant son pantalon puis tendit une main à Emerys qui ne bougea pas.

Elle avait encore ses deux mains sur les avant-bras du vieil homme et regardait son visage maintenant détendu, le menton contre sa poitrine. Finalement elle se leva puis se tourna vers Sandor au même moment qu'un homme surgit de nulle part bondit derrière le Limier et lui attrapa le cou avec ses dents.

Hurlant de douleur, Sandor fit basculer l'homme en avant et sur le sol en se tenant le cou où il manquait maintenant un morceau de peau. Il grogna plusieurs fois alors que le sang coulait le long de sa clavicule et sur ses doigts.

«Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !» Cracha furieusement Sandor en se tournant vers un autre homme qui tenait une épée. Emerys et Arya restèrent côtes à côtes et regardèrent avec de grands yeux l'inconnu à l'allure d'un paysan.

Le Limier siffla quand il toucha à plusieurs reprises son cou ensanglanter et très douloureux. Le petit salopard l'avait bien mordu parce qu'il manquait carrément un morceau de chair !

«Tu es le Limier, ta tête est mise à prix !» Commença l'homme en gardant une position défensive, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Arya et Emerys sur le côté.

«Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce petit connard de Joffrey !» S'énerva Sandor en plaquant sa paume contre le saignement dans son cou.

«Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le Roi est mort ! Son vin a été empoisonné à son propre mariage !» Déclara soudainement le gros homme en clignant confusément des yeux. Tout le pays était au courant de ce drame.

Les têtes de Sandor, Emerys et Arya se levèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'il dit ses mots. Ils se regardèrent bêtement pendant quelques secondes alors qu'ils s'imaginaient la scène dans leurs esprits. C'était un vrai soulagement, pour tout le monde.

«Qui a fait ça ?» Questionna Emerys en faisant un pas en avant puis en s'arrêtant lorsque l'homme pointa son épée vers elle. Il était paniqué et très certainement apte à commettre une folie si on le poussait à le faire.

«Le petit monstre, le gnome et sa femme de la maison des Stark ! Le nain attend son procès.» Il cracha sa salive sur le sol à côté de lui puis s'essuya grossièrement la bouche avec sa manche.

«Qu'en est-il de la Dame Sansa ?» Emerys prit un autre pas en avant, le visage plein d'espoir. Peut-être que Lady Sansa était enfin libre de Port-Réal et sur les routes de Westeros !

«C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?! Va donc sucer des queues la putain !» L'homme la regarda de haut en bas puis tourna la tête vers Sandor, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre car il avait peur de l'homme au visage marqué.

«La Dame t'a posé une question, tu dois lui répondre.» Dit sombrement Arya en se mettant au même niveau qu'Emerys, sa main sur la poignée de son épée aiguille. Le gros homme se moqua d'elle puis secoua la tête.

«T'avise plus de lui parler comme ça, sinon je serais obligé de te sortir les boyaux et de t'étrangler avec pour que tu souffres !» Menaça calmement Sandor en faisant lui aussi un pas en avant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre les hommes traiter Emerys de cette façon, il se devait de la défendre.

«Les soldats des Lannister sont tous à ta recherche, Limier. Ta tête vaut très chère à l'heure qu'il est !» L'homme ignora la réelle menace de Sandor puis reprit une bonne prise sur son épée.

«Et tu as pensé que tu allais pouvoir me la prendre ? Un gros lard comme toi qui se pisse dessus de peur ?» Ricana Sandor en retirant sa main de la blessure à son cou, trouvant la situation vraiment amusante. Arya contourna Emerys puis tourna lentement autour de l'homme qui les menaçait.

«Je vous connais, vous étiez le prisonnier de Yoren quand il m'emmenait vers le Mur. Il m'a dit qu'il me baiserait jusqu'au sang avec un bâton !» S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings de colère. Elle entendit le souffle d'Emerys se coincer dans sa gorge mais elle ne se détourna pas de lui.

«On dirait que rien ne se passe comme prévu pour toi aujourd'hui.» Rigola Sandor en se redressant, les yeux montrant à quel point cette situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Il n'avait même plus besoin d'avoir une prise sur son épée parce qu'il savait parfaitement que l'homme ne fera rien de stupide.

«Répondez à ma question ! Que savez-vous au sujet de Sansa Stark ? Et ne me sortez plus aucune idiotie de votre bouche au sujet de mon travail imaginaire !» S'impatienta Emerys, les yeux débordant de rage. L'homme lui sourit amèrement sans même la regarder car il pointait Arya avec son épée.

«Elle s'est envolée ! Disparue ! Et maintenant je suis là pour prendre la récompense !» Déclara-t-il en passant son épée vers Sandor, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Emerys plissa les yeux mais se contenta de cette réponse en espérant que plus tard elle en saura plus. Elle tenait à aider Arya à retrouver les derniers membres restant de sa famille.

«Va te faire enculer ! Il y est lui sur ta liste ?» S'écria Sandor en regardant la gamine Stark devant lui, priant pour qu'effectivement l'homme était sur sa liste de morts.

«Il ne peut pas, je ne connais pas son nom.» Répondit calmement Arya en fixant le gros homme nerveux. Emerys se racla la gorge puis demanda à l'inconnu de donner son nom, souriant d'un air victorieux lorsqu'il lui répondit.

«Rorge !» Dit-il en essayant de paraître plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était.

Arya le remercia puis d'un geste rapide et maîtriser, elle enfonça le bout de son aiguille dans le cœur de l'homme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps car son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol puis son corps entier s'étala dans la boue, les yeux encore grands ouverts et la bouche béate. Arya laissa glisser un petit sourire sur ses lèvres puis essuya le bout de son épée sur le dos de l'homme mort.

«T'apprends vite !» Encouragea le Limier en hochant la tête de fierté. Encore une chose qu'il avait apprise à Arya Stark, la fille vengeresse et tueuse qui laissait peu à peu un nouveau visage apparaître.

Emerys quant à elle ne semblait pas aussi fière que fût Sandor. Elle observa silencieusement l'expression d'Arya et sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle était sûr d'y avoir vu une petite touche de plaisir à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle suivit silencieusement Sandor qui marchait en direction des deux chevaux qui attendaient. Il se tenait encore le cou et il devait soigner la plaie s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir une infection.

Arya remit son épée dans son étui à sa hanche, son sourire de tout à l'heure toujours bien en place sur ses lèvres. Emerys craignait que sa jeune amie devienne une personne froide et insensible … A un si jeune âge.

Après qu'Arya remonta sur son cheval blanc, Emerys accepta le bras tendu de Sandor et remonta à cheval devant lui.

Elle pouvait l'entendre gémir derrière elle alors qu'il donna l'ordre à son cheval d'avancer et de donner le rythme. Le Limier gardait une main contre son cou tandis que l'autre tenait les rênes, Emerys au milieu.

Elle sourit tristement en imaginant à quel point la morsure pouvait être douloureuse. Elle vit le cadavre du gros homme sur le sol et n'eut même pas la moindre peine à son égard, elle le haïssait pour avoir essayé de prendre la tête de Sandor.

Arya suivait tranquillement derrière eux, une main contre le pommeau de son épée aiguille et l'autre caressant son cheval. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir fait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle devenait une tueuse et cette idée lui plaisait clairement !

Emerys croisa le regard curieux de Sandor puis se détourna de lui en revenant à la route qu'ils empruntaient. Il avait cette façon de la regarder qui lui faisait se sentir toute petite mais aussi protéger et elle aimait de plus en plus cette sensation de chaleur qui se propageait en elle.

Elle rit à elle-même, trouvant l'idée d'être amoureuse complètement stupide et inapproprié avec un homme de son genre. Il n'aimait personne et en plus de ça il était un mercenaire renommé dans Westeros. Un Clegane et un vrai, un homme sans pitié et doté d'une force colossale.

Même si elle voulait penser le contraire, Emerys ne pouvait s'empêcher de le complimenter et d'admettre qu'il faisait partit des rares hommes viriles. Oui, elle en avait connu mais pas quelqu'un comme lui.

Rustre, un peu sauvage avec beaucoup de force et un caractère franc. Il n'était pas forcément l'homme le plus beau mais il gardait un certain charme et un bon physique. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui c'était ses yeux expressifs, comme ceux d'un chien errant qui cherchait de l'attention et de l'amour. Le nom lui collait à la peau non pas à cause de son allégeance aux Barathéon mais à cause de son caractère. Un chien peut mourir pour vous mais jamais il ne vous mentira.

Emerys sourit doucement à sa dernière pensée, il s'agissait du slogan de la maison Clegane. Une petite maison qui n'était pas très connue mais qui avait tout de même une bonne valeur morale. Elle espérait secrètement pouvoir un jour visiter les terres de Sandor.

Elle entendit un nouveau petit sifflement derrière elle et sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du Limier. Sa main touchait continuellement la blessure à son cou et le sang ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler. Emerys se tourna vers lui puis leva les yeux en essayant de voir malgré sa hauteur.

«Il faut soigner cela …» Dit-elle en voyant la grimace sur le visage du Limier. Il referma la bouche puis expira longuement par le nez, remettant sa main pleine de sang sur les rênes de son cheval Stranger. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil agacé à Emerys mais ne lui répondit pas.

Emerys reprit sa position initiale sur la selle puis observa le paysage grisonnant qui menait aux Eyrié. D'ici une journée ils seraient sans doute arrivés à leur destination et leur chemin pourront enfin se défaire. L'idée lui donnait une pointe de douleur au cœur et inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux en se penchant en arrière contre l'armure de Sandor.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement alors qu'il sentit son corps se fondre contre le sien, sa tête sous son menton. Il voulait d'abord la repousser doucement et lui dire de se tenir droite mais il ne fit rien, il garda ses bras autour d'elle et ses jambes contre ses cuisses.

La sensation d'elle contre lui n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire il appréciait l'approche qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu dans sa vie depuis son misérable accident. Gregor, rien que de penser à son frère lui donnait l'envie d'hurler de rage et de tuer.

Un jour il aurait sa revanche sur son frère, mais pour le moment il devait finir sa mission.

A suivre …


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour le soutien ! Contente que vous aimez mon histoire !

Corrigé.

* * *

Chapitre 15

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour prendre un peu de repos, ils n'étaient vraiment plus très loin de la Lady régente du Val, Lysa Arryn. Le paysage changea radicalement lorsqu'ils passèrent les bois sombres et le vent soufflait nettement plus fort dans cette partie-là de Westeros.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans une sorte de cratère puis laissèrent les chevaux brouter tranquillement pendant qu'ils se reposaient. Le soleil les réchauffait et permit au Limier de retirer son armure pour soigner sa blessure au cou.

Sandor était assis sur un rocher assez loin du petit feu crépitant tandis qu'Arya passait une pierre contre la longueur de sa petite épée avec douceur et amour. Emerys observait le Limier depuis sa position assise près du feu, les mains fermant son manteau noir autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.

«Cloporte ! Merdeux ! Sale petite pute !» Grogna Sandor en essayant de se recoudre avec une arête de poisson. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la plaie à son cou déjà parce qu'il ne voyait rien et aussi parce qu'il avait foutrement mal.

Emerys déglutit puis resserra son manteau autour d'elle lorsque le vent souffla par rafale. Elle entendit la pierre d'Arya s'arrêter contre la lame et elle savait alors qu'elle regardait fixement le Limier.

«Vous vous y prenez mal, il faut brûler ce petit bout de peau dégoûtant. Sinon la plaie va s'infecter et devenir putride.» Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils quand l'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

Emerys leva les yeux vers Sandor et vit qu'il détournait exprès les yeux pour ne pas poursuivre la conversation avec la jeune enfant. Mais Arya était plutôt du genre à persévérer surtout quand elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

«Je sais que vous n'aimez pas le feu mais si vous ne le faites pas bien-» Continua Arya en déposant son épée sur le côté mais Sandor la coupa net.

«Pas de feu !» Le Limier soupira tout en continuant d'essayer de se recoudre avec l'arête de poisson. Mais Arya se leva et attrapa soudainement un bout de bois qui brûlait encore, pas le moins du monde troublée par son comportement.

«Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde ! Ça ne fera pas trop mal.» Insista Arya en s'approchant à grands pas du Chien.

«J'ai dit, pas de feu !» Hurla soudainement le Limier qui bondit hors des rochers et s'éloigna rapidement d'Arya ainsi que du morceau de bois brûlant. Elle se figea avec de grands yeux, tout comme Emerys qui s'arrêta de respirer quelques instants.

Il prenait de grandes inspirations, les yeux fixés sur le feu que tenait Arya. Ses mains tremblaient et son dos était raide de peur puis il finit par baisser honteusement les yeux au sol. Arya fit quelques pas en arrière puis balança le bout de bois dans le feu.

Elle se rassit là où elle était en reprenant le travail sur sa petite aiguille, les lèvres plissées et les yeux ailleurs que sur la forme menaçante du Chien. Emerys referma lentement la bouche puis cligna rapidement des yeux, sentant une peine immense envahir sa poitrine.

«Et pas un mot là-dessus ! Pas un mot sur quoi que ce soit !» S'écria-t-il puis continua d'agresser verbalement la gamine parce qu'il se sentait misérable et mis à nu. Arya ne lui répondit jamais alors qu'il vidait son sac. Il parlait des Lannister et de sa tête mise à prix à cause d'elle. Il se sentait si stupide d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver cette gamine.

«Si seulement tu n'avais pas croisé ma route …» Finit-il en tirant sur sa chemise lâche et en reprenant son arête dans les mains. Il évitait tout contact visuel avec Arya ou même Emerys qui restait silencieusement assise de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin il se rassit sur les rochers puis détourna la tête, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent et son visage reflétait une sorte d'angoisse ainsi que la tristesse. Emerys n'avait encore jamais vue cette combinaison d'émotion sur lui et elle se sentait déconcertée.

Elle attendit de longues secondes que le Limier continu de hurler mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le faire, il semblait en train de réfléchir alors que ses doigts jouaient avec l'arête de poisson. Il avait beaucoup de peine en lui, cela se voyait et il avait le besoin de faire sortir sa colère même si ce n'était peut-être pas avec les meilleures personnes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il sentait l'air puis se redressa un peu sur son rocher, les yeux perdus dans le paysage. Il voulait encore dire des choses mais il hésitait à les dire. Sans doute par peur d'être jugé ou bien moqué, Emerys n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il tourna la tête en direction d'Arya en regardant comment elle prenait soin de son épée.

«Tu dis que c'est ton frère qui t'a fait ça ?» Interrogea-t-il, sachant déjà la réponse. Il patienta qu'Arya lève les yeux pour poursuivre.

«Moi mon frère il m'a donné ça !» Il leva son index et désigna son côté brûlé du visage. Emerys pouvait voir qu'il était écœuré rien qu'en y parlant, la bouche dans une grimace et les yeux pleins de rage.

«Il m'a pressé la tête dans le feu comme si j'étais une côte de mouton toute juteuse …» Il détourna les yeux, pensant à ce souvenir atroce.

«Pour quelle raison ?» Demanda doucement Arya en laissant son épée de côté. Sandor reprit en main son arête mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se recoudre car il réfléchissait comment lui répondre.

«Il a cru que je lui avais volé un jouet, je ne lui avais pas volé ! Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était m'amuser.» se justifia-t-il rapidement en se redressant sur son rocher. Il croisa le regard d'Emerys et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, il voyait de la pitié dans ses yeux et il détestait cela.

Arya continua de le regarder fixement car elle attendait qu'il poursuive son horrible histoire. Elle la connaissait déjà à cause de Littlefinger mais raconter par le Limier lui-même changeait complètement la vision des choses.

«La douleur était horrible et l'odeur pire !» Il leva les sourcils avec un léger hochement de tête parce qu'il se souvenait comme si c'était hier.

«Mais le pire du pire c'est que c'était mon frère qui avait fait ça …» Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis reprit d'une voix malheureuse.

«Et mon père qui avait pris sa défense, il a dit à tout le monde que mon lit avait pris feu.» finit-il avec amertume, le cœur lourd. Il n'oubliera jamais le visage satisfait de son frère Gregor quand il le poussa dans le feu, ni celui de son père lorsqu'il mentit à tout le monde.

Emerys vit Sandor fermer les yeux avec un léger sourire et elle savait à cet instant qu'il essayait de faire la paix avec lui-même, chose qui n'était pas du tout évidente. Elle sourit doucement puis baissa les yeux au sol.

Le Limier rouvrit les yeux puis regarda Arya froidement. La fille Stark ne disait rien du tout elle restait assise près du feu avec le même regard douloureux qu'avait Emerys et cela alimentait sa colère. Il haïssait les gens qui le regardait avec pitié, il ne méritait pas la pitié.

«Et tu te crois seule au monde ?» Lui lança-t-il en levant le sourcil.

Le trio retomba dans un silence inconfortable alors que le Limier se détournait et reprenait son travail pour recoudre la blessure. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et ne voulait pas poursuivre cette conversation traumatisante.

S'en était trop pour elle, Emerys se leva de son siège sur la terre puis marcha rapidement en direction de Sandor. Il leva timidement les yeux vers elle, se sentant tout petit devant l'imposante femme et ne dit rien lorsqu'elle lui arracha l'arête des mains.

Emerys plissa les lèvres, un visage neutre. Ses yeux fixaient le visage en colère du Chien mais elle ne céda pas face à son expression, au contraire elle s'agenouilla en face de lui puis posa une main frêle sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il la regarda confusément, elle lui donna un léger sourire puis se pencha en avant pour avoir un meilleur aperçut de son cou sanglant. Effectivement la chair commençait déjà à s'infecter. Emerys mâcha sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures.

«Laissez-nous au moins vous aidez avec ça.» Arya se leva en prenant sa gourde d'eau puis marcha rapidement aux côtés d'Emerys.

Sandor ne pouvait que hocher la tête en accord puis détourner la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à sa blessure. Il prit sa tunique lâche entre ses mains puis tira le tissu pour laisser un maximum de liberté aux deux filles.

Il se sentait ému, personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de l'aide. Et maintenant face à Emerys et Arya Stark, il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire, juste les laisser le nettoyer puis guérir sa blessure. Il mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il sentit l'arête s'enfoncer dans la chair et mettre le nerf à vif mais il ne cria pas, il était fort.

Emerys était très proche de lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur de terre mélangée à un parfum qui lui était unique. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, profitant de la proximité pour l'admirer alors qu'elle travaillait sur sa blessure.

Elle était belle et il tombait pour cette femme.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles émotions pour personne d'autre, son cœur uniquement alimenté par la rage et la colère. Il ignorait tout d'elle et il voulait en apprendre plus avant que leurs chemins ne s'éloignent.

Etait-elle Targaryen ? C'était évident par la couleur platine de ses cheveux et pourtant elle disait le contraire. Mentait-elle ? Sandor voulait lui demander un tas de chose mais étrangement le courage lui manquait à cet instant.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le doux touché contre son cou et son épaule. Les mains qui le tenaient étaient fermes mais douces. Il s'imaginait facilement comment elle le toucherait dans d'autres circonstances … Il jouissait de ce contact.

C'était dans de rares occasions que Sandor Clegane pouvait se retrouver avec une femme et encore il ne s'agissait que de putains qui faisaient leur travail. Littlefinger avait tout une panoplie de femmes toutes très belles et attirantes mais Sandor ne recherchait pas cela à l'époque.

Il voulait lui aussi vivre une vie à peu près normale avec une personne qu'il aime et qu'il serait aimé en retour. Mais au fil des ans, cette envie se transforma en frustration puis il abandonna cette stupide idée qui n'appartenait qu'aux hommes faibles. Lui était un Chien, un mercenaire hideux et froid.

Les cheveux d'Emerys frôlèrent son épaule lorsqu'elle se pencha plus proche de lui, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il voulait se pencher et embrasser la peau entre son cou et son épaule, savourer cette femme et la faire sienne mais il se retint et détourna la tête dans l'autre sens.

Il n'allait pas faire quelque chose sans avoir son accord. Dieux, il la désirait mais jamais il ne la prendra si elle ne lui donnait pas la permission avant, il la respectait beaucoup trop pour faire cela. Surtout maintenant qu'il éprouvait des choses qu'il ne penserait jamais éprouver dans sa vie misérable.

Il siffla entre ses dents lorsque l'eau de la gourde d'Arya glissa sur sa peau en feu et trempa sa tunique verte olive. Il tira sur le tissu pour qu'elle ne soit plus trempée puis grimaça de douleur. Lorsqu'Emerys s'éloigna lentement de lui, il se sentit soudainement très froid et malheureux par la perte du contact.

«Voilà, cela devrait faire l'affaire.» Elle observa son travail puis rencontra à nouveau ses yeux avec un petit sourire, Arya à l'arrière qui rebouchait sa gourde.

Sandor ne répondit pas alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Il était sous le coup de l'émotion et ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire alors qu'il fixait les yeux noirs de la femme debout en face de lui.

Emerys parla à Arya puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le visage du Limier. Il la fixait intensément et pendant un moment elle pensait qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge mais il restait calmement assis sur son rocher.

Son sourire mourut lentement et sa bouche s'assécha. Elle déglutit rapidement puis cligna des yeux en faisant quelques pas en arrière, rompant le contact visuel avec l'homme.

«Je … Pense que nous devrions nous reposer avant d'aller aux portes du Val.» Dit-elle rapidement en se raclant la gorge puis passa devant le Limier. Elle se rapprocha d'Arya qui avait repris une fois encore son affûtage d'épée puis engagea une petite conversation avec elle, histoire de se vider l'esprit.

Sandor resta là où il était, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et le regard pensif.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerys se réveilla en sursaut. Elle haleta rapidement puis redressa le haut de son corps, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, ou était-ce un souvenir ? Peut-être une vision après tout mais elle espérait que non.

Elle passa ses mains le long de ses bras pour retirer la chair de poule qui venait de s'y installer. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid et le vent s'était calmé mais l'intensité de son rêve lui faisait cet effet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des rêves où elle brûlait un tas de gens … Leurs cris de douleur insupportables faisant échos dans sa tête alors que les flammes les dévoraient.

Emerys fit un bruit de dégoût puis secoua rapidement la tête car elle avait l'impression de sentir l'horrible odeur de brûlé dans l'air. Il faisait nuit noire et le feu crépitait toujours encore entre elle, Arya et Sandor. Ses deux compagnons de voyages dormaient profondément et Emerys se sentait soulageaient.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux puis tourna timidement la tête vers le Limier face au ciel, les mains sur la poitrine. Elle avait un bon aperçut de sa blessure au cou et elle pouvait voir que la chair commençait à s'infecter malgré qu'elle l'avait recousu. Il aurait fallu cautériser la plaie comme l'avait suggérer Arya.

Impossible, jamais elle ne lui ferait cela, pas après ce que cet homme avait vécu. Son histoire lui faisait encore mal au cœur et même s'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, elle ressentait tout de même de la compassion pour lui.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le côté non brûlé de son visage, où la peau était lisse. D'où elle se tenait elle ne voyait presque rien des brûlures mais elle connaissait son visage et n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer dans son esprit.

Elle sourit tristement tout en continuant de le regarder dormir. Son cœur commença à se calmer et bientôt elle pouvait à nouveau se rendormir et espérer ne plus faire de mauvais rêves pour le restant de la nuit.

Au petit matin ils se mirent rapidement à cheval en direction des portes sanglantes du Val d'Arryn. Ils restèrent silencieux, comme la plupart du voyage jusqu'à cet endroit où la forêt se faisait très rare. Cette fois-ci Emerys voyageait avec la jeune Arya après que le Limier lui donna son accord.

Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'entrée par précaution mais gardèrent tout de même leurs armes si jamais Arya ou Sandor en auraient besoin. Le Dôme était impressionnant à regarder et encore plus le sentier qui menait jusqu'à l'immense château dans les hauteurs.

Il y avait des gardes positionnés tout le long du sentier munis d'arcs et de flèches. Ils les regardèrent passer sans rien dire, leurs yeux les scrutant pour tout éventuel danger. Pour le moment ils n'attaquaient pas mais ils restaient tout de même très vigilants.

«Je pensais que ça me mettrais en joie, mais non pas vraiment.» Déclara Arya en marchant entre Sandor et Emerys.

«Il n'y a rien qui te met en joie !» Renifla Sandor en levant les yeux vers le Dôme, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Emerys sourit elle aussi de son côté tout en gardant le rythme.

«Détrompez-vous, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me met en joie.» Soupira Arya. Sandor lui demanda ce qui la mettait en joie et la réponse donna un petit pincement au cœur d'Emerys.

«Tuer Polliver, Rorge …» Dit-elle lentement en baissant les yeux au sol. Il était clair que la fillette Stark n'était pas heureuse avec ces deux seuls noms.

«Tu es déçue parce que tu n'as pas tué Joffrey, hein ?» Sandor trouvait cela amusant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arya et vit une petite grimace frustrée traverser son visage rond.

«Il est mort, il a payé le prix. Seuls les vivants comptent.» Déclara Emerys en voulant mettre un terme au sujet du défunt Roi. Tout le monde le haïssait, il était un tyran né et faisait régner la terreur mais maintenant qu'il était mort il fallait passer à d'autres choses nettement plus graves.

«Il reste des vivants qui doivent mourir. J'aurais au moins voulu voir ça, voir son regard quand il a su que c'était la fin.» Continua Arya sans la moindre hésitation dans sa voix.

«Ouais, rien en ce monde ne vaut ce regard.» Le Limier prit la gourde de vin à sa ceinture et bu une grande gorgée. Emerys leva les yeux au ciel puis vit que les soldats prenaient leurs flèches et armaient leurs arcs.

«Vous l'avez quasiment protégé toute sa vie, vous pensez que vous auriez pu le sauver ?» Interrogea Arya sans lever les yeux du sol. Le Chien rabaissa sa gourde puis la repositionna dans sa ceinture.

«J'étais pas l'un de ses putains de goûteurs de la vinasse !» S'écria Sandor qui gagna un rire d'Emerys. Il lui jeta un regard noir mais cela lui donna l'envie de rire encore plus fort.

«Je suis sûre que vous auriez adoré le faire ! Mais je suis soulagée que vous n'étiez pas là. Même si de voir le Roi mourir empoisonné devait être assez satisfaisant.» Répondit sombrement Emerys en regardant droit devant elle.

«Cette petite merde méritait de mourir ! Du poison ? Le poison est une arme de femme !» Sandor secoua la tête, clairement déçu que cette arme si facile avait été utilisée «les hommes tues avec de l'acier.»

«C'est votre stupide orgueil qui parle.» Dirent à l'unisson Arya et Emerys. Elles s'arrêtèrent de marcher puis se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, pouffant de rires tandis que le Limier roula les yeux au ciel.

«C'est bien ma vaine …» Grogna sarcastiquement Sandor en fronçant les sourcils au soleil de plomb.

«J'aurais tué Joffrey avec un os de poulet si j'avais pu.» Soupira Arya avec lassitude. Emerys et Sandor rirent à cela en marchant côtes à côtes et en passant à côté de plusieurs paysans.

«J'aurais payé cher, rien que pour voir ça !» Ricana-t-il en tirant sur sa collerette pour atteindre la blessure au cou avec sa main. Il plaqua ses doigts contre la chair puis grimaça quand il vit qu'elle saignait à nouveau accompagnée d'une horrible odeur en plus de cela.

Emerys vit cela alors elle se dépêcha pour se mettre à côté de lui et tenter de voir la blessure malgré sa courte taille. Elle était inquiète que sa blessure ne guérisse pas et finisse par le tuer d'une mort lente et douloureuse, même si elle était certaine qu'il avait vécu bien pire.

«Laissez-moi voir !» Dit-elle précipitamment en prenant son bras. Le Limier râla en dégageant son bras de son emprise mais la femme têtue ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

«Il fallait me laisser la cautériser !» Railla Arya avec un léger sourire. Emerys lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire de se taire mais la fille Stark ne les regardait plus, elle observait les gardes qui levaient leurs arcs vers eux.

«Ce n'est rien qu'une piqûre de mouche !» Souffla Sandor en éloignant son épaule loin d'Emerys. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde de près, pas devant plein de yeux jugeant.

«Une piqûre de mouche qui vous fait ralentir le pas !» S'énerva Arya en prenant de plus grands pas pour devancer le Limier et Emerys.

«Vous êtes un idiot. Un jour votre orgueil vous tuera !» S'exaspéra finalement Emerys qui lâcha l'affaire puis passa devant Sandor pour rejoindre Arya devant. Le Limier s'arrêta quelques instants, regardant les deux filles devant lui qui lui faisait la leçon.

«Putain de merdier …» Souffla-t-il en secouant la tête et en reprenant la marche. Ils passèrent devant d'autres marchants qui faisaient des va et vient entre les portes et l'intérieur du château. D'autres gardes non armés et munis du bouclier de leur maison les observaient en silence.

«Vous pensez vraiment que ma tante vous paiera pour moi ?» Demanda Arya quand le Limier arriva à leur niveau.

«Oh que oui elle paiera !» Dit-il d'une voix vive et en hochant avec insistance la tête.

Il n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'il le montrait mais il ferait en sorte qu'elle le fera ! Arya lui expliqua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie ce qui donna un autre petit rire à Emerys en imaginant sa tête quand elle la verra pour la première fois.

«C'est une femme … Assez spécial mais qui saura te protéger. Même si elle a parfois des réactions bien étranges, surtout avec son unique fils Robin.» Emerys sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle était un petit oiseau chanteur de Varys. Arya lui jeta un drôle de regard mais le Chien la devança.

«Peut importe, tu es de son sang !» Sandor avait du mal à penser que la tante de la gamine ne paierait pas pour avoir l'enfant de sa sœur. Il poursuivit «famille, honneur, tout se purin … Vous les gens Nobles vous ne parlez que de ça.»

«Je ne suis pas une Dame …» Marmonna furieusement Arya.

Les trois s'arrêtèrent de marcher lorsqu'un garde s'avança devant eux, deux autres hommes armés arquant leurs flèches vers eux en prévention. Le chef leur demanda qui voulait passer la porte sanglante.

«Le Limier sanglant ! Sandor Clegane !» Se moqua Sandor avec un petit rire lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur Arya et Emerys. Il devait trouver une astuce pour faire passer Emerys, même si cela lui a valu un regard noir des deux filles ; «et ça, compagnes de voyage ! Arya Stark et sa servante !»

«C'est la nièce de votre Maîtresse Lysa Arryn.» Finit-il, souriant toujours de triomphe. Il avait enfin réussi à ramener cette gamine là où elle appartenait ! Le soulagement qu'il éprouvait maintenant qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser …

Emerys soupira puis leva les yeux vers le garde mais vit que l'homme n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout par la nouvelle. Il renifla, regarda au sol puis redressa la tête vers eux avec des yeux tristes.

«Veuillez accepter mes condoléances, Lady Arryn est morte, il y a trois jours de cela.» Dit-il dans une touche de douleur. Emerys regarda le Limier à côté d'elle et vit son petit sourire conquis rapidement fondre pour laisser place à la stupeur. Encore une personne de la famille d'Arya qui était morte …

Soudainement et contre toute attente, Arya explosa de rire en voyant à la fois le regard qu'avait le Limier et celui du garde. Elle riait jaune parce que sa tante était morte mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait le visage du Chien tellement drôle !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Emerys aurait fondue dans un rire aussi fou que celui d'Arya Stark. Mais l'heure était grave et elle n'arriverait pas à rire d'une aussi grande tragédie même si le contexte faisait motif d'humour.

Tous les gardes se regardèrent confusément alors que la jeune enfant mourrait littéralement de rire, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour prendre appuis. Des larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

Le regard de Sandor et d'Emerys se croisèrent par-dessus la gamine et ils haussèrent légèrement les épaules, perplexe par la réaction de l'enfant. Le silence de mort autour d'eux était très gênant et encore plus le regard que lançait le garde qui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Plus elle regardait la tête décomposée du Limier et plus Arya riait fort. C'était juste parfait et tout simplement prévisible ! Toutes les personnes qui avaient un lien avec sa famille mourrait avant même qu'elle ne les rejoigne !

Arya Stark était vraisemblablement maudite.

A suivre …

* * *

Ptdr cette scène, vraiment x) J'adore trop la tête dépiter de Sandor mdrrr


	16. Chapter 16

Bonne lecture ! Nous nous rapprochons d'un moment crucial !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Sandor Clegane ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

La tante d'Arya Stark Lysa Arryn était morte, son frère et sa mère aussi … Son demi-frère se trouvait à Château Noir et Winterfell était en cendre. Que restait-il pour la gamine ? Et tout cela, grâce aux Lannister et à leur stupide vengeance inutile.

Cersei devait être à l'origine de toute cette folie, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire d'aussi gros dégâts. Elle et son père Tywin Lannister. Le petit trou du cul de Joffrey était certes un monstre mais il n'avait pas assez de jugeote pour faire ce genre de plan et de plus il était dorénavant mort.

Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire avec l'enfant ? L'envoyer au Mur relevait du suicide et ce n'était pas vraiment son but. La guerre ne se finira jamais car elle commençait à peine et tant qu'un Stark résistera, les Lannister resteront derrière. Du moins, Cersei le temps qu'elle reste en vie jusqu'à ce que sa vendetta personnelle se termine.

Rien qu'à la pensée Sandor grimaça, les mouvements répétitifs de son cheval commençait à lui taper sur le système surtout qu'il ne savait pas où il se dirigeait. Cette horrible femme pour qui il travaillait autrefois pouvait lui donner des cauchemars … Elle était sans aucune pitié, il l'avait bien remarqué durant les nombreuses années à son service.

Il ignorait si la mort de la tante d'Arya était à l'origine de Cersei Lannister mais ce qu'il savait pour sûr c'était que cette femme impitoyable ne lâchera pas l'affaire si elle venait à apprendre que la jeune Stark était encore en vie.

Sandor soupira bruyamment, il n'avait décidément pas de chance. Emerys sentit la tension dans l'air puis se retourna vers lui en levant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, l'air d'être préoccuper par son malaise.

Elle ne dit rien car elle savait déjà tout. Ils étaient à nouveau coincés sans savoir où aller ni où être en sécurité. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient nulle part en sécurité ici … Elle tourna la tête vers Arya qui ne disait plus un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les Eyrié.

La petite louve gardait ses yeux rivés devant elle, les lèvres pincés comme si elle s'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Elle se sentait si déçue et aussi malheureuse qu'un autre membre de sa famille soit mort sans aucune raison. Il s'agissait donc de son destin, vivre pour toujours avec le Limier et Emerys ?

L'idée ne semblait pas si mal après tout. Elle commençait à apprécier le Chien qui ne s'avérait pas si mal au fond et Emerys était une personne douce et attentionnée, de quoi faire une famille reconstituée grâce à l'hécatombe. C'était une pensée qui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche d'Arya.

Elle se laissa lentement tomber contre la selle de son cheval tout en gardant une bonne prise sur les rênes, faisant mine de ne pas sentir le regard pesant d'Emerys à côté d'elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler pour le moment, juste se baigner et dormir.

Un peu plus tard et après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, le Limier posa le pied à terre à la lisière d'une petite forêt et proche d'une rivière. Lui aussi avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu après ce qu'il avait vécu, un échec cuisant.

Il laissa les rênes de Stranger libre puis se mit à genoux devant la rivière en remplissant le creux de ses mains puis en balançant l'eau glaciale contre son visage. Il laissa entrée une grande bouffée d'air dans ses poumons puis recommença son action.

Emerys passa ses mains le long de son pantalon sale tout en observant tranquillement l'homme à genoux devant la rivière. La nuit tombait rapidement et elle ne voyait presque plus les contours de son imposante forme. Il fallait faire un feu pour la nuit.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Arya marcha en direction des arbres pour y récolter des branchages idéaux pour démarrer un feu. Il fallait dire qu'après un aussi long moment aux côtés du Limier elle savait comment faire un feu les yeux fermés.

Ils n'avaient pas de vivres pour ce soir mais ce n'était pas grave car aucun d'eux n'avaient faim. Ils étaient encore trop choqués par la nouvelle de la mort de la Lady Régente du Val. Emerys sourit tristement, ses doigts jouant avec un bout de bois à ses pieds.

Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu … Si seulement elle n'avait pas croisée leur chemin, peut-être qu'ils seraient arrivés bien assez tôt pour empêcher les Noces Pourpres. Culpabilité s'effondra sur Emerys impitoyablement. Elle pinça les lèvres entre elles pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Non, elle n'allait pas commencer à pleurer. Elle était bien plus forte que ça et avait vu des choses bien plus terribles encore. Arya leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle démarrait le feu, deux pierres tenues fermement entre ses mains.

Elle voyait le combat interne de son amie et comprit vite qu'elle culpabilisait à cause de ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ni de la sienne ou encore celle du Limier, les véritables responsables se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres au Sud.

Une fois le feu lancée, Arya déroula sa petite couverture puis s'installa sur le côté, les yeux plongés dans les flammes ardentes. Elle repensait à son enfance et à Winterfell lorsqu'elle tirait des flèches avec l'arc de son frère Bran et aussi quand son père l'applaudit parce qu'elle transperça la cible en plein cœur.

«Cersei, Meryn Trant, Tywin Lannister, la femme rouge, Beric Dondarrion, Ilyn Payne, la Montagne.» Arya murmura les noms sur sa liste, les yeux rivés sur les flammes.

Emerys baissa le regard sur la fille qui récitait sa fameuse liste de mort. Elle s'installa sur sa propre couverture tout en écoutant attentivement les noms cités. Une fois cela fait, Arya se détourna dans le sens inverse puis ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir.

Il manquait un nom sur sa liste de morts, elle n'avait pas dit le Limier. Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'avait oublié ou parce qu'elle ne l'avait plus sur sa liste ? Emerys espérait secrètement que c'était la deuxième supposition et non la première.

Elle fixa quelques instants de plus le dos d'Arya puis s'installa elle aussi sur sa couverture, les yeux au ciel et les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Elle murmura une petite prière silencieuse aux Sept Dieux anciens et nouveaux puis ferma les yeux afin d'avoir un peu de sommeil.

Sandor ne revint qu'une bonne heure après que les deux filles dormaient profondément. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête et de boire le reste de son précieux vin sans que personne ne lui jette un mauvais regard. Il renifla en voyant la position d'Emerys avec les deux mains jointes sur sa poitrine, elle paraissait si innocente …

Elle lui faisait pensée au petit oiseau, à l'époque où il servait encore les Lannister. Il avait toujours eu une certaine affinité avec la rouquine Stark, elle et ses beaux yeux bleus appartenant aux Tully. Il avait senti le besoin de veiller sur elle pendant qu'elle était à Port-Réal.

Sandor s'assit lourdement sur son propre couchage, la gourde de vin vide dans sa main. Il passa deux doigts contre ses yeux puis soupira longuement, le mal de tête se frayant un chemin à l'avant du crâne.

Le petit oiseau n'était plus à Port-Réal et il se sentait heureux. Il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne avec lui lorsqu'il lui en donna l'opportunité, mais Sansa Stark avait refusé son offre. En réalité il avait connu deux femmes qui ne le regardait pas avec dégoût, le petit oiseau et Emerys.

Les deux seules dans le monde qui ne lui donnait pas cette impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un Chien bon à servir ses Maîtres. Il en sera éternellement reconnaissant et espérait qu'un jour il puisse revoir le petit oiseau et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Sandor retira ses doigts de ses yeux puis baissa le regard sur Emerys couchée de l'autre côté du feu. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement et cette sensation l'énervait de plus en plus. Il se sentait faible et misérable et il haïssait ce qu'elle lui faisait.

Mais d'un autre côté il voulait avoir beaucoup plus qu'un simple pincement au cœur. Il voulait lui offrir sa protection, sa force et sa chaleur mais il n'avait pas énormément d'espoir sur son sort. Qui aimerait un vieux Chien comme lui ? Défiguré par son propre frère, vulgaire, brutal et rustre ?

Sandor rit à lui-même en voulant prendre une autre gorgée de son vin mais sa gourde était déjà vide. Elle se vidait bien trop tôt il en avait encore besoin ! Il grogna puis la balança de l'autre côté du feu en jurant dans sa barbe.

Il lui fallait un peu de repos pour mieux réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de cette gamine et de cette femme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin, Sandor fut réveillé par le bruit d'une pierre glissante sur le métal. Il cligna des yeux puis tourna la tête vers le bruit. Il s'agissait d'Arya qui prenait soin de sa petite aiguille posée sur ses genoux. Elle avait la tête basse et les yeux rivés sur la lame argentée et brillante.

«Déjà réveiller ? C'est rare.» Ricana le Limier en se redressant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse verbale de la fillette mais en revanche il reçut un regard noir de sa part.

Il était relativement tôt, le soleil se levait tranquillement à l'horizon et les rayons lumineux et chaud se reflétant sur l'eau de la rivière. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une silhouette dans l'eau qu'il reconnut immédiatement être Emerys.

La femme se baignait dos au rivage et seule sa tête dépassait de l'eau. L'image d'Emerys et du soleil en arrière-plan était vraiment belle à regarder. Sandor avala puis détourna rapidement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le regard pesant de la gamine Stark sur lui.

Arya ne dit rien, elle observait simplement l'homme qui tentait de masquer ses sentiments au monde entier. Il pouvait jouer au brute et faire le mâle surpuissant mais ses yeux le trahissaient presque à chaque fois. Elle sourit tristement alors que Sandor commençait à se lever pour mettre les affaires sur les chevaux.

«Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-elle sans réellement posée de question car elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Le Limier se figea puis se rassit sur sa couchette sans même la regarder. Il finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction et la dévisager avec une grimace.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.» Répondit-il rapidement d'une voix bourrue. Arya ressentait presque de la pitié en le voyant aussi désemparé qu'il l'était face à elle et sa question pourtant évidente.

«Ne faites pas semblant, je vous vois sans arrêt la regarder comme si elle venait de se transformer en gourde de vin tout droit venant de Dorne.» Accusa Arya en fronçant les sourcils, elle continua «vous l'aimez c'est évident.»

Sandor ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, pas certain sur quoi lui répondre. Il ne ressentait rien mais la colère ! Il n'était pas fait pour d'autres sentiments que la haine et la frustration.

«Vous faites l'homme fort et sans peur mais au fond vous n'êtes qu'un petit chiot en quête d'amour et de pardon. Vous devriez lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.» Dit-elle en reprenant le travail sur son aiguille.

«Qu'est-ce que t'y connait toi ! Tu n'es même pas capable d'aimer ni de pardonner alors tes conseils tu peux te les mettre dans le cul.» Il rabaissa son doigt puis détourna les yeux et involontairement son regard se posa sur la femme dans la rivière.

A ce moment même Arya l'observa de sous ses mèches de cheveux puis sourit victorieusement. Elle jeta la pierre qu'elle tenait sur le côté puis rengaina son épée à sa taille en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

«Je vous parle de cette façon que vous avez de la regarder … Je n'avais jamais vue ce regard sur vous depuis que je vous connais.» Le Limier l'ignora délibérément alors Arya s'approcha de lui puis s'assit à ses côtés en regardant entre Emerys et lui.

«Vous avez même de la bave, juste là !» Se moqua-t-elle en levant son doigt vers le coin gauche de la bouche de Sandor. Evidemment cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie mais la réaction du Chien était la meilleure des récompenses.

La main de Sandor se leva rapidement puis il essuya furieusement sa bouche mais n'y trouva rien. Alors il baissa ses yeux agacés dans ceux amusés d'Arya et tendit la main pour l'attraper mais la gamine s'éloigna vite de lui en riant.

«Dites-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !» S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant doucement de rire. Elle marcha autour du campement puis vers les arbres pour vider sa vessie pesante.

Sandor grogna puis se détourna farouchement de la stupide louve Stark, les bras autour de ses genoux alors qu'il s'imaginait comment il pourrait la mettre en pièce. Elle l'énervait au plus haut point mais il s'avérait qu'elle avait bien raison à son propos.

Ses pensées furent coupées quand Emerys s'approcha de lui, encore humide par sa baignade dans la rivière. Ses mains essoraient ses cheveux platines et son sourire était grand, elle avait l'air bien et heureuse. Sandor avait déjà remarqué que cette femme jouissait de l'eau.

«Vous êtes enfin réveiller !» S'exprima-t-elle en le voyant la regarder derrière ses cheveux. Comme il la fixait lui faisait pensée à un chien qui venait de se faire gronder !

Les habits que lui avait donnés la servante lui allaient si bien, épousant parfaitement ses formes féminines. Elle n'avait pas son manteau noir sur les épaules et ses bras nus souffraient de la froideur du matin. Son pantalon, encore mouillé par le lavage lui collait aux jambes. Le corsage en cuir de son haut compressait ses côtes et remontait sa poitrine vers le haut qui, à chaque respiration, demandait à être libérée.

Comme Sandor voulait tirer sur les ficelles à l'avant du corsage … Il était un homme et après les nombreux mois sans femmes il commençait à ressentir une énorme quantité de frustration. Elle n'était pas un jouet, ni même une simple putain. Elle était Emerys et il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal juste la protéger et l'aimer.

Il déglutit puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à la femme en face de lui mais le bruit de chevaux en approche l'en dissuada. Il se leva rapidement en prenant son épée dans ses mains puis se tourna à temps pour voir des cavaliers plus loin.

Leurs bannières flottaient au vent et il s'agissait d'un blason bleu avec un aigle aux ailes déployées représenté dessus. Sandor connaissait cette maison et bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'air d'être une grande menace, il resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

Arya courut hors de la forêt puis s'approcha rapidement du Limier et d'Emerys, les yeux fixés craintivement sur les cavaliers en approche rapides. Ils étaient environ six ou sept hommes, peut-être huit.

Emerys remit rapidement son manteau noir sur ses épaules puis resta derrière Sandor en observant les soldats. Elle ne connaissait guère cette maison mais elle ne préférait pas se confronter à eux sauf si nécessaire.

L'homme en tête de cortège leva la main pour arrêter sa troupe puis stoppa son étalon blanc non loin du trio. Il avait un heaume orné d'une plume rouge sur la tête, ce qui empêchait de voir son visage.

«Emerys ?!» S'écria soudainement le chef, lâchant les rênes de son cheval.

Emerys cligna confusément des yeux quand l'inconnu l'appela par son prénom. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose mais sous l'épais métal elle était encore trop masquée pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Sandor passa un bras autour d'Emerys puis tendit l'épée en face de lui, le visage livide.

«Passez votre chemin !» Cria furieusement le Limier. S'il devait se battre alors ainsi soit-il !

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté mais ignora le commentaire cinglant du grand homme barbu car il n'avait d'yeux que pour Emerys cacher derrière lui. Il se mit à rire joyeusement puis retira rapidement le heaume de sa tête, dévoilant enfin son visage au monde.

Les yeux d'Emerys s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et sa main vola à sa bouche béate. La chevelure semblable à celle de Jaime Lannister sauf de couleur brune, les yeux noisette, la peau bronzée … Elle passa lentement devant Sandor et Arya alors que l'homme sur le cheval blanc descendit et ouvrit les bras à elle.

«Barry ?!» S'écria-t-elle de stupeur. Elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde à courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras dans un câlin d'ours.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Après toutes ses années ? Mais, comment !» Dit-elle rapidement en le tenant à bout de bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir vivant !

«On ne peut pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, tu devrais le savoir ! Et eux, qui sont-ils ?» Barry se calma puis jeta un petit regard désinvolte derrière Emerys à Sandor et Arya. Les deux se tenaient là, encore abasourdi par le revirement de situation.

«Ils sont mes compagnons de voyage ! C'est grâce à eux si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui.» Répondit Emerys en hochant la tête, souriante.

«T'es qui toi !» Cracha Sandor en levant le menton. Arya redressa son épée aiguille lorsque l'homme prit quelques pas vers eux avec un regard qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

«Barry Mallister ! Vous êtes les amis de ma Dame, alors vous êtes les miens aussi ! Venez avec nous, nous nous dirigeons vers une auberge de haute qualité et je vous paierais le logement pour une nuit.» Dit-il rapidement en regardant entre Sandor et Arya avec ce même petit sourire en coin.

«J'aime pas du tout votre tête, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.» Marmonna Arya en le fixant froidement, son aiguille toujours tendue vers lui. Sandor se redressa à côté d'elle et elle savait qu'il regardait l'homme de la même façon qu'elle.

«Pourquoi tu nous offrirait tout ça ? Toi et ta bande de branleur pouvez reprendre votre route et je vais reprendre la mienne avant que je ne commette une grave erreur.» Menaça Sandor en remettant doucement son épée dans le fourreau à sa hanche.

«Je viens de vous le dire, si vous êtes des amis d'Emerys, mon amie d'enfance, alors je vous fait confiance.» Répondit rapidement Barry en fronçant les sourcils, la main tenant nerveusement son épée sur sa hanche. Les autres soldats derrière lui imitèrent sa position puis attendirent les instructions en cas d'attaque.

«Et moi je te dis que si toi et ta bande de connard-» Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'Emerys se positionna directement devant lui avec des yeux suppliants.

Il déglutit en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis hocha calmement la tête. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à ce regard du moins plus maintenant qu'il éprouvait autant de choses pour elle.

«S'il te plaît …» Murmura Emerys sans rompre le contact visuel avec lui.

Si elle avait confiance en cet homme alors il allait faire un effort et les suivre sans discuter. Sandor détourna les yeux puis retira sa main de son épée en donnant un bref signe de tête à Arya pour qu'elle fasse de même.

«Fort bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, je vous prie de nous suivre. Nous ne sommes pas très loin ! Emerys, j'ai tant de choses à te raconter !» S'écria Barry en prenant le bras d'Emerys et en l'entrainant avec lui vers son cheval.

La bouche de Sandor se crispa de colère mais la main d'Arya sur son bras le calma un peu. La gamine le regardait mais le Chien n'avait d'yeux que pour le couple qui montait à cheval, parlant de tout et de rien comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Il détestait beaucoup de gens mais cet homme avec Emerys prenait la tête de sa liste !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cortège arriva à l'auberge à la tombée de la nuit.

L'établissement était grand et comme l'avait dit Barry, de haute qualité. Les chevaux furent prit en charge par des écuyers et le groupe inviter à prendre sièges dans la grande salle.

Ils étaient tous autour d'une longue table en bois à côté d'un grand feu de cheminée. Sandor du côté droit d'Emerys, Arya au siège en face d'eux et entre deux autres soldats. Barry se tenait sur le côté gauche d'Emerys, parlant joyeusement avec un grand verre à bière en main.

«Et ce fut à cet instant précis que je savais que ma mort allait venir me chercher !» Hurla-t-il en finissant son histoire de bravoure. Ses hommes éclatèrent de rires puis frappèrent leurs mains et leurs chopes sur la table.

Arya restait droite sur le banc, les yeux sur chaque hommes ivres qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait décidément pas confiance en aucun d'eux et encore moins en Barry Mallister. Cet homme jouait à un double jeu, c'était évident même Sandor le remarquait.

Mais Emerys ne semblait pas voir ce qu'ils voyaient car elle était heureuse de retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Elle pensait que Barry était mort lorsque sa maison fut détruite … Elle voulait lui poser tout un tas de questions mais une première lui vint à l'esprit.

«Et maintenant, où allez-vous ?» Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Barry.

«Nous changeons de camps ! Nous allons servir la vraie Reine, Daenerys du Typhon, l'imbrûlée, mère des Dragons et dernière Targaryen en ce monde !» S'enchanta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Cette nouvelle prit le petit sourire d'Emerys et son cœur commença à battre plus farouchement. Ils allaient vers le détroit ? Servir la magnifique et unique Reine ? L'idée n'était absolument pas mauvaise, elle avait toujours voulu rendre ses services à une personne digne de gouverné.

Sandor joua avec sa mâchoire puis jeta un petit coup d'œil en face de lui à Arya. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce type et sa manière de se comporter envers Emerys. Il était clair qu'il y avait un petit ton moqueur quand il s'adressait directement à elle. Le Limier baissa les yeux sur son verre puis prit une autre gorgée de sa bière.

«Penses-tu qu'elle sera à la hauteur de nos espérances ?» Interrogea calmement Emerys, avalant sa salive. Barry essuya les gouttes de bière loin de son menton puis se pencha vers elle, son légendaire sourire en place.

«Elle le sera, j'en suis persuadé. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? Tu pourrais lui être d'une grande utilité j'en suis sûr !» Proposa-t-il en la fixant, la main se posant sur la sienne.

La tête de Sandor se redressa subitement et il jeta un regard glacial vers Barry. Arya fit de même, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur sa petite aiguille. Elle voulait couper la main de cet homme et lui arracher son petit sourire malicieux.

«Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici Emerys, tu le sais bien. Notre vie se trouve de l'autre côté du Détroit auprès de la Reine Daenerys. Peut-être qu'elle nous refusera, ou peut-être bien qu'elle nous prendra. Moi je dis qu'il faut essayer d'avoir une vie meilleure !» Barry leva sa chope en l'air pour encourager ses soldats.

Emerys baissa les yeux sur les assiettes vides sur la table, en conflit avec elle-même. Dans la vie il fallait faire des choix cruciaux et cet instant en faisait partie. Elle leva les yeux vers Arya puis à Sandor à côté d'elle. Tous les deux évitaient son regard ce qui la faisait culpabilisé d'avantage. Ce n'était pas vrai quand Barry disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour elle ici, elle avait Sandor et Arya.

Mais d'un autre côté elle les mettait en danger de mort quand elle voyageait avec eux. Ils ne le savaient pas et ne le sauront sans doute jamais mais elle devait partir pour leur bien et pour son propre bien.

«J'accepte.» Dit calmement Emerys qui entraîna une autre vague d'hurlement de la part des soldats.

Elle sentit Sandor se tendre à côté d'elle et vit le visage désespéré et colérique d'Arya en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas compliquer de savoir qu'ils lui en voulaient pour son choix mais après tout le Limier voulait la vendre …

«Parfait ! Nous partons demain à l'aube pour une nouvelle vie !» S'écria Barry en engloutissant le reste de sa bière. Les soldats riaient et applaudissaient mais Arya et Sandor n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Emerys sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsque le Limier se leva du banc et partit de la grande salle sans un mot. Arya et elle s'échangèrent un regard puis l'enfant Stark se leva elle aussi du banc en prenant la même direction que Sandor.

Barry encercla un bras autour des épaules d'Emerys mais elle l'enleva rapidement, n'ayant plus le cœur à la fête.

A suivre …

* * *

Oui, c'est triste comme choix mais elle a vraiment ses raisons de le faire. Vous comprendrez cela bien plus tard ;) Pauvre Sandor, il me fait tellement de la peine ...

Merci pour la lecture !

VP


	17. Chapter 17

Dernier chapitre de la première partie !

Alors tout d'abord je vais mettre un **avertissement** sur une scène un peu particulière qui pourrait mettre certains dans un embarras si vous êtes mineurs ou que tout simplement vous n'aimez pas ce genre de moment. Il s'agit bien d'un SandorxEmerys non explicite (donc pas noté M).

Ensuite je rappelle bien qu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif et que la suite des évènements n'aura pas grand-chose à voir avec la chronologie des livres/séries.

Et pour finir toute mon histoire est actuellement en correction par ma bêta Crumbleb donc vraiment désolée pour les fautes ! Elle fait un excellent travail ^=^

Voilà, alors je vous laisse lire et apprécier pour ceux qui aiment :) Encore merci pour le soutien !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup timide mais Sandor l'entendit tout de même.

«Entrez.» Grogna-t-il, lâchant prise sur son épaulière qu'il n'arrivait pas à retirer.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Emerys apparut sur le seuil, les yeux cherchant la forme imposante du Limier dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Il était assis sur une chaise au centre de la chambre et à côté de son lit tout en la regardant d'un air méfiant.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle puis posa son dos en arrière contre le bois, les mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

Sandor leva les yeux vers elle mais les rabaissa aussitôt sur son armure, faisant mine de l'ignorer. Le rapide coup d'œil qu'il eut sur elle lui a permis de voir qu'elle s'était changée en une robe légère pour la nuit de couleur rose pâle. Il s'agaça sur son armure puis jura sous son souffle alors que ses doigts travaillaient sur les liens.

Il essayait de l'enlever pour la nuit mais avait quelques petites difficultés à le faire à cause de la fatigue. De plus, sa blessure au cou ne s'était toujours pas entièrement refermée et chaque mouvement rendait la tâche plus difficile.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux !» S'impatienta le Limier en jetant son épaulière sur le lit à côté de lui. Emerys ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle l'observait pendant un moment en restant contre la porte. Ensuite il se débattit avec l'épaulière de son épaule gauche, là où il y avait sa blessure au cou.

«Je suis venue vous apportez ça.» Emerys se retira de la porte puis tendit un petit sac de pièce vers le Chien. Il leva les yeux vers elle puis sur la bourse tenue en l'air. Il s'agissait d'une ruse ?

«J'en ai rien à foutre ! Sort d'ici.» S'énerva Sandor en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main vers la porte. Emerys fronça les sourcils puis pris quelques pas de plus vers lui en gardant le sac de pièce en l'air.

«C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie à plusieurs reprises. Cet argent vous revient de droit, vous le méritez alors prenez le s'il vous plaît !» Insista Emerys, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son refus.

Le Limier la regarda de sous ses cheveux puis d'un soupir exaspéré, il prit rapidement le sac d'argent et le balança sur son lit. Il lui lança un autre regard froid puis rabaissa la tête vers son armure, cherchant encore un moyen de l'enlever sans avoir trop mal.

Emerys cligna des yeux, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça après tant de temps passer ensemble à voyager mais il fallait qu'un jour elle prenne son propre chemin.

«Vous pourriez venir avec nous ...» Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle voulait qu'Arya et lui vienne avec elle de l'autre côté du Détroit pour servir la Reine Daenerys.

«Nous serions en sécurité là-bas …» Ses mots moururent rapidement quand le Limier se leva d'un bond et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il respirait rapidement, la tunique verte olive s'accrochant à sa massive poitrine.

«En sécurité ?! Ça n'existe pas un tel endroit et je n'irais pas dans le Sud ! Ma place est dans le froid et loin du feu.» Sandor calma sa voix d'une octave puis s'éloigna d'Emerys car il ne supportait plus le regard qu'elle lui donnait ni la proximité.

Qu'en était-il d'Arya ? Avant de venir dans la chambre du Limier, elle avait rendu une petite visite à la jeune fille Stark dans la chambre voisine. Elle souhaitait rejoindre Braavos mais pas servir une Reine don elle ignorait tout. Elle avait raison, qui ferait confiance à des étrangers après tout ce qui était arrivé ?

«Je refuse de suivre une bande d'abrutis pareilles pour aller servir un autre tyran.» Grommela Sandor en se rasseyant sur la chaise au centre de la pièce, la tête basse pour éviter le contact visuel avec la femme dans sa chambre.

Emerys sentit la colère montée en elle mais garda tout de même son calme. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver avec lui, ni maintenant ni jamais.

«J'ai fait mon choix.» Sa voix était ferme.

Elle n'allait pas s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu. De plus, elle n'avait plus aucun compte à lui rendre à présent car sa dette venait d'être payée. Elle se détourna pour partir mais la voix grave du Limier l'arrêta dans son élan.

«Que penses-tu que ses hommes te feront une fois sur la longue route menant de l'autre côté du Détroit ? Alors même que tu penseras être en sécurité, ils te prendrons tous les uns après les autres sans la moindre hésitation.» Il ricana en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Il essayait de l'en dissuader d'aller avec eux et même si ses propos tenaient la route, Emerys pouvait sentir qu'il y avait autre chose derrière les paroles du Chien. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il était un homme cru mais qui disait la vérité.

Emerys sourit tristement en s'éloignant de la porte et vers l'homme assis. Il gardait la tête basse, les bras posés sur ses genoux et à moitié déshabiller de son armure. Vu comme cela il avait l'air d'être abattu et fatigué.

Elle marcha prudemment vers lui puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se tint devant ses pieds. Il leva les yeux vers elle et à son visage angélique qui ne montrait plus aucune colère mais une sorte de compréhension.

«Laissez-moi vous aider avec ça.» Emerys leva sa main puis commença à retirer l'épaulière avec laquelle il avait eu quelques soucis auparavant. Le Limier ne dit rien, il la laissa faire car il était reconnaissant qu'elle ne lui ait pas tournée le dos.

Pour le reste de l'armure, il se leva et monta ses bras à l'horizontal pour qu'elle puisse retirer les plaques dans son dos ainsi que sur ses avant-bras. Pendant tout ce temps il la regarda intensément faire son travail. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir le savon qu'elle avait utilisé pour son bain …

Il voulait toucher ses cheveux soyeux et respirer son odeur de fleur de Lys, goûter sa peau et ses lèvres …

Il la voulait entièrement pour lui et la faire sienne, traverser les régions et lui offrir sa protection en lui jurant fidélité. Sandor ferma les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Son sang bouillonnait de désir charnel mais sa tête lui en disait autrement.

Emerys retira la dernière pièce de son armure puis la déposa sur le sol à côté de la chaise, admirant son travail. Les pièces d'armures étaient très lourdes et elle se demandait comment un simple homme pouvait porter autant de poids pendant si longtemps. Mais bien sûr, le Limier n'était pas un homme comme les autres loin de là.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et la tension dans l'air augmenta. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'Emerys pouvait sentir la chaleur rayonner du corps du Chien. C'était envoutant et dangereux à la fois …

Emerys passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle monta lentement sa main vers le côté brûlé du visage de Sandor et cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Le bout de ses doigts se posa sur la chair rouge en colère, libérant un petit soupir de l'homme alors que la douceur de son touché caressait son visage marqué.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette sensation nouvelle pour lui. Vieux Chien hideux, brute sans cervelle, homme sans cœur ni honneur, toutes ses insultes qui avaient marqués au fer rouge sa vie disparaissaient derrière la douceur d'Emerys. Jamais aucunes femmes ne l'avaient touché de la sorte.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une expression confuse sur le visage d'Emerys. La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils alors que ses doigts traçaient le contour de ses cicatrices affreuses. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent dans les siens puis son pouce glissa sur sa pommette.

«Pourquoi avez-vous toujours des yeux tristes ?» Chuchota-t-elle doucement en se penchant un peu vers l'avant pour mieux le regarder. Malgré sa hauteur, elle arrivait parfaitement bien à voir tous les traits de son visage.

Sandor ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon car il était à court de mot. Il déglutit silencieusement puis porta sa propre main sur celle d'Emerys qui restait contre sa joue. Sa petite main était tiède et paraissait minuscule dans la sienne.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pose sa main sur cette partie du visage qui représentait un lourd et pesant passé. Sandor poussa un soupir puis baissa les yeux au sol en retirant doucement la main d'Emerys loin de sa cicatrice.

«Ne le faite pas. C'est ce qui fait de vous l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui.» S'exprima rapidement Emerys en secouant la tête.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis cligna des yeux lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa main. Voulait-il la punir d'avoir osé le toucher ? Une petite crainte s'installa dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'avoir encore déçu l'homme.

Mais elle fut surprise lorsque son autre main s'aventura derrière sa tête et l'attira vers lui puis contre ses lèvres. Le baiser était court et un peu maladroit mais quand il se retira pour voir sa réaction, Emerys avait les yeux fermés et son corps droit comme un piquet.

Il pourrait s'excuser et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela mais ce ne serait que mensonge. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait et si elle lui criait dessus en l'insultant de tous les noms il la laisserait faire sans broncher. Mais Emerys ne dit rien lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

Il avait peut-être des yeux expressifs mais les siens se lisaient parfaitement bien aussi. Il pouvait presque tout y voir mais surement pas le dégoût, la colère ou la pitié comme il pensait recevoir en retour. Non, ses yeux luisaient de désir et de passion.

Il plaqua une deuxième fois ses lèvres contre les siennes et cette fois-ci le baiser était un peu moins innocent que le précédent. Il enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que son autre main vint se poser dans le creux de son dos. Il sentait comme des coups de jus dans ses doigts à la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne rugueuse.

Une sensation si exquise car le sentiment amoureux venait s'ajouter au désir charnel. Une combinaison vraiment intéressante … Surtout quand la personne en face éprouvait les même sentiments.

Les mains d'Emerys remontèrent à son cou puis l'attira plus proche d'elle en approfondissant le baiser. Son cœur battait si mal contre sa cage thoracique alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Elle ne savait pas où il avait appris à embrasser comme ça mais il avait un don sans aucun doute.

Sandor rompit le baiser puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, goutant enfin à la peau crémeuse qu'il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Emerys soupira, les yeux fermés et les mains contre les omoplates larges du Limier.

Il descendit puis l'embrassa entre le cou et la clavicule, les mains agrippant fermement le tissu mince de sa robe de soie rose pâle. Le désir était frappant et rendait les vêtements un obstacle à la passion grandissante. Comme un feu qui dévorait une forêt et voulait plus de terrain.

Leurs respirations étaient erratiques et leurs corps criaient pour être le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre. A bout de souffle, Sandor récupéra Emerys contre sa poitrine puis la déposa le long du lit en poussant les restes de son armure au sol. Il monta au-dessus d'elle puis la regarda droit dans les yeux, demandant silencieusement la permission de poursuivre.

La main d'Emerys remonta le long de sa barbe pour finir son chemin contre sa joue, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait. Ses yeux ne reflétaient jamais la peur ou le doute et cela donna la force à Sandor de croire qu'elle l'aimait réellement.

Il laissa un petit souffle sortir de ses lèvres puis lui sourit en retour, sa grande main s'arrêtant sur la joue d'Emerys comme elle le faisait avec lui. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qui se passait ni pour savoir où aller. Il sera doux avec elle et se promis de ne jamais lui faire du mal volontairement.

L'autre main d'Emerys remonta contre sa clavicule là où il avait reçu la morsure. La blessure n'était pas encore guérit mais elle lui faisait déjà bien moins mal. Ses doigts passèrent sur la peau abîmée, les yeux dans son visage comme si elle voulait se souvenir de chaque marques. Elle descendit sa main sur son biceps puis traça du bout des doigts une grande cicatrice ci trouvant là.

Sandor ferma les yeux, la respiration tremblante mais profonde. Il se sentait perdu par cette douceur car il n'y était pas habituer. La dernière fois qu'une femme le touchait de la sorte remontait à l'époque de sa mère qui le rassurait après avoir été brûlé au visage.

Il sentait la poitrine d'Emerys contre la sienne et son corps criait pour le contact. Elle était belle de corps comme d'âme et pendant un moment il hésita.

Pouvait-il la prendre comme il le désirait tant ? Etait-il digne d'une femme aussi pure qu'elle ? Sandor n'était pourtant pas le genre d'homme à hésiter sur ce genre de chose. Il était brutal et s'en fichait du ressentit de la putain qu'il payait du moment qu'il avait son affaire avec elle.

Mais ici, dans les bras d'Emerys, tout était complètement différent. Elle n'était pas une putain et il n'allait pas lui faire du mal car il était amoureux d'elle. Sandor rouvrit les yeux puis regarda longuement Emerys qui continuait à caresser ses cicatrices amoureusement.

Elle l'implorait du regard, son pouce traçant la peau abîmée sous son œil droit. Il abaissa ses lèvres aux siennes puis l'emmena dans un nouveau baiser torride qui laissait promettre une longue nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la bougie au coin de la pièce depuis longtemps fondue. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans l'auberge et l'air de la chambre était froid. Emerys cligna des yeux puis se blottit plus profondément entre les couvertures d'animaux et Sandor.

L'homme dormait comme un Loire et sa respiration était puissante à côté de son oreille. Cela l'étonnait encore qu'un aussi grand homme ne ronflait pas mais il avait une fois raconté durant leur voyage que son frère tuait les gens qui ronflaient …

Emerys frissonna puis reprit une meilleure posture contre la poitrine de Sandor. Sa main reposait non loin de sa tête et juste au-dessus du cœur du Chien. Il était une personne au corps très chaud qui pourrait suffire à réchauffer une petite pièce mais elle avait néanmoins froid.

Elle le voyait à peine à la pénombre de la chambre. La lumière s'infiltrait en travers la petite fenêtre sur le mur du côté droit du lit et sur les couvertures. Elle pouvait au moins distinguer les contours de son visage paisible quand il dormait.

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts traçaient de petits cercles sur la poitrine de l'homme sous elle. Elle pensait à son avenir et ce qu'elle fera une fois devant sa Reine … Sa gorge se serra violemment à l'idée de devoir quitter Sandor et Arya.

Pouvaient-ils rester ensembles et en sécurité quelque part le temps que Daenerys prenne le pouvoir ? Emerys espérait, priait pour que rien ne leur arrives. Leurs chemins se séparaient peut-être mais elle croyait au destin.

Emerys soupira puis se redressa sur ses coudes en regardant pensivement le visage de Sandor. Elle se trouvait du côté qui n'était pas brûlé mais la lumière du jour levant suffisait pour qu'elle puisse voir la peau fondue.

Souffrance … Colère et mépris. Un jour il aura sa revanche sur son frère. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement et encore moins les regards qu'on lui donnait par la suite. Il n'était peut-être pas une bonne personne par nature mais il avait du courage et beaucoup de mérite.

Elle leva la main puis toucha lentement le visage du Limier, les yeux parcourant son cou ainsi que sa poitrine velue. Il avait confiance en elle et elle avait confiance en lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Emerys sourit d'un air nostalgique puis se leva du lit, récupéra sa robe de soie abandonnée sur le sol en bois et l'enfila rapidement pour sortir dans les couloirs. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière, laissant Sandor finir sa nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Je veux dix sacs de grains supplémentaires et deux grandes gourdes de vins ! Nous sommes fins prêt à partir mes amis !» Hurla Barry en faisant des vas et viens en l'air avec sa main.

Les soldats se précipitèrent pour seller leurs chevaux et mettre les provisions dans les sacs car ils avaient un long voyage à faire jusqu'à l'autre bout du Détroit. Emerys se demandait ce qu'ils allaient y trouver de l'autre côté … A quoi ressemblaient les villes Braavos, Pentos, Myr et les habitants.

«C'est le grand départ …» Une voix derrière Emerys la sortie de ses pensées. Elle sourit puis se tourna vers la jeune Arya qui la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils, sa main posée sur le pommeau de sa petite aiguille.

«Oui, j'ai hâte de rencontrer la Reine et de voir une autre partie du monde !» Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, les mains jointes devant elle. Elle portait ses vêtements habituels munis de son manteau noir à épaulette.

«C'est ce que je voulais aussi faire, aller à Braavos et découvrir le monde.» Arya sourit un peu puis baissa les yeux au sol. Elle voulait aller à Braavos pour retrouver son ami Jaqen H'ghar et s'entraîner à devenir un sans visage.

«Un jour tu iras. Tu es encore jeune Arya mais je suis sûr que nos routes se recroiseront très rapidement.» Emerys pencha la tête sur le côté, le sourire devenant plus grand et rassurant lorsque l'enfant la regarda de sous ses mèches courtes.

«Je l'espère. Au revoir Emerys.» Dit-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Elle ne voulait pas verser de larmes pour le départ de son amie alors elle se retint de toutes ses forces et laissa paraître un visage neutre.

«Au revoir, Arya Stark.» Répondit Emerys qui laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux et d'un coup de bras, elle prit Arya dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre elle.

«Ne laisse personne te faire du mal, reste forte et garde confiance en toi.» Murmura Emerys à l'oreille d'Arya, les yeux se posant sur la forme du Limier en retrait. Il la regardait de loin, les yeux plissés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine blindée.

Emerys sentit les bras d'Arya autour d'elle et après lui avoir donnée une dernière pression, elle la relâcha puis se releva pour aller saluer Sandor. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, un sourire fantôme aux lèvres et ses yeux dans les siens.

Il ne dit rien comme il la regarda en retour, le visage inexpressif et les bras contre son torse. Finalement il se redressa puis décroisa ses bras en serrant les poings à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas voulu descendre pour lui dire adieu mais maintenant il se trouvait là, en face d'elle et incertain sur quoi dire ou faire.

«Bonne route.» Dit-il d'une voix grave et calme. Emerys pinça les lèvres puis hocha la tête en regardant le sol, réfléchissant sur quoi répondre.

«Nous nous reverrons, Sandor Clegane. Peut-être au Mur, peut-être à côté du Trône de Fer … Je crois au destin.» Elle déglutit comme les larmes lui remontèrent une fois de plus. Elle releva les yeux vers lui puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure «restez en vie, s'il vous plaît.»

Sandor la fixa longuement dans les yeux, la poitrine se serrant à ses mots. Il ne pouvait promettre une telle chose même s'il le voulait car la vie avait souvent des rebondissements inattendus. Il lui hocha calmement la tête en expirant silencieusement par le nez afin d'alléger la tension en lui. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir mais le choix ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

La respiration d'Emerys se coinça dans sa gorge puis d'un geste rapide elle serra le Limier dans ses bras. Sa joue reposait contre les pièces de métal sur son torse et ses mains se touchaient à peine derrière lui tellement il était grand.

«En route Emerys ! La Reine n'attends pas !» S'écria Barry sur son cheval en rigolant. Il plissa les yeux au couple puis leva les yeux d'un air méfiant à la gamine qui le regardait avec insistance. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, comme si elle voulait le découper en petits morceaux.

Emerys s'éloigna du Limier en le regardant douloureusement parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa démonstration d'affection. Il continuait de l'observer de haut, un regard insensible voir méprisant. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir cette haine sur lui alors elle déglutit en retenant ses larmes puis se dirigea rapidement vers son cheval.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, le Chien se rapprocha à grandes enjambées vers le cheval de Barry. Lorsqu'il se tint à ses côtés, Sandor attrapa le bras de l'homme dans une poigne de fer et l'approcha près de son visage.

«T'avises pas de la toucher sinon je te retrouverais et j'enculerais ton cadavre ! Tu m'as bien comprit ?» Siffla-t-il à l'oreille de Barry. Il le relâcha rapidement avant même que l'un des gardes n'engagent un combat avec lui.

Emerys croisa Sandor qui repartait en direction de l'auberge avec Arya puis leva les yeux vers le visage blanc de Barry Mallister. Qu'avait-il dit pour qu'il paraisse aussi nerveux et inquiet tout à coup ? Elle secoua rapidement la tête puis monta sur son propre cheval noir, comme Stranger.

Barry donna l'ordre d'avancer et le cortège de soldats levèrent leurs bannières dans les airs en suivant leur chef en tête de file. Emerys regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, la poitrine et le cœur douloureusement compressés.

Une aventure se terminait et une autre débutait.

Elle claqua les rênes de son cheval pour rattraper les soldats qui disparaissaient rapidement derrière la petite colline.

Le premier jour fut très difficile pour Emerys. Elle se retrouvait sans cesse seule à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix et si elle arriverait à survivre jusqu'à Essos.

Le deuxième jour, elle marchait à côté de Barry qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs d'enfance. Cela suffisait à lui faire retrouver le sourire mais pas à lui enlever la pointe douloureuse dans son cœur. Arya et le Limier lui manquaient beaucoup, bien plus qu'elle n'y pensait.

Le troisième jour, Barry et ses soldats installèrent un campement provisoire afin de reposer les chevaux et eux même. Les hommes regardaient salement Emerys quand ils passaient auprès d'elle mais leur chef les réprimanda à chaque fois, la menace du Limier encore trop pesante au-dessus de sa tête.

Le soir arriva et les hommes s'installèrent tous autour d'un grand feu de camp, des gourdes de vins et de bières en main. L'ambiance était joyeuse et Emerys se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec leur compagnie. Ils n'étaient pas méchants et faisaient en sortes de la faire rire autant que possible.

«Es-tu sûr de tes informations ?» Demanda calmement Barry qui observait la scène de loin.

«Oui mon Seigneur.» Murmura un autre homme plus petit à ses côtés.

«Merci, tu peux repartir.» Répondit Barry en levant une main, les yeux plissés sur Emerys assise entre ses soldats. Les hommes riaient avec elle et lui proposaient même du vin mais la femme refusait chaque offre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il continua de la fixer pendant un long moment puis disparu dans la nuit noire.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'Emerys ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le campement était étrangement silencieux et l'odeur cuivrée l'alerta rapidement. Elle se redressa et eu le temps de couvrir sa bouche avant que le cri ne sorte.

Tous les hommes autour d'elle avaient les yeux grands ouverts face au ciel, la gorge taillée et le sang répandu tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous morts autour d'elle, tuer durant leur sommeil. Des larmes d'horreur glissèrent sur les joues d'Emerys alors qu'elle regardait le chaos autour d'elle. Qui avait bien pu faire cela ?!

Elle se leva calmement puis observa les environs pour toute éventuelle aide mais elle était seule … Et le brouillard épais n'aidait en rien les choses. Elle rabaissa ses yeux sur les hommes morts autour d'elle puis marcha sur le côté en évitant les corps du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Un carnage, une mutinerie durant son sommeil et elle n'avait rien entendue.

Elle aurait pu les aider car ils étaient tous de braves hommes qui ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Elle récupéra rapidement son manteau noir puis courut le plus rapidement possible en direction de la forêt. Elle devait trouver de l'aide et essayer de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver Arya et Sandor.

Malheureusement elle n'était pas toute seule comme elle le pensait. Quelque chose de dur entra en contact avec l'arrière de sa tête et la fit basculer la tête la première sur le sol boueux.

Son monde sombra dans les ténèbres.

Fin

* * *

Voilà comment se termine la première partie … Cordialement.

Non mais sérieusement pauvre Emerys et surtout pauvre Sandor ! C'est vraiment cruel mais après j'ai envie de vous dire que dans cet univers ce genre de chose est tout à fait normal. Même si c'est rageant la plupart du temps.

Bon, juste pour vous dire que la deuxième partie est déjà entièrement écrite et que je la posterais d'ici peu Je travaille actuellement sur la troisième partie mais pour que vous sachiez quand même que dans la seconde, c'est beaucoup plus dramatique que romantique.

Je vous laisse ici avec ce suspense et vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le moment SandorxEmerys et aussi mon histoire !

A bientôt, VP


End file.
